Far away for far too long
by zansdivine
Summary: With the help of her best friend, Caroline has been hiding from Klaus for years, but when a death within the group forces her out into the open to face the wrath of the hybrid, can he forgive her for the secrets she's kept or will he exact his own punishment before turning her away forever.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything vampire diaries or the originals, I do however lay claim to my own character creations

Summary

With the help of her best friend Caroline has been hiding from Klaus for years, but a death within the group forces her out into the open to face the wrath of the hybrid, can he forgive her for the secrets she's kept or will he exact his own punishment before turning her away forever.

A/N ok so for the purpose of this story, the last time Caroline and Klaus saw each other was at graduation. I'm disregarding the VD and TO story lines that occurred after that unless there an element of usefulness. This story does being with a character death, however it's integral for the story, I harbour no ill feelings for the character I promise. lol

Far Away for far too long

Bonnie was dying and she knew it, her breath rasped in and out as she tried to find the strength to open her eyes, she turned her head slightly, feeling the softness of the pillow beneath her. She smiled and focused on the girl at her bedside desperately clinging to her hand and crying.

"Ssshh sweetie it's ok!"

The girl sniffed and buried her head onto Bonnie's hand and sobbed, " _Mom"_ bonnie lifted her free hand and stroked the girls jet black hair.

A movement in the doorway caught her eye, he was there arms folded leaning in the doorway looking at her grimly.

"Klaus!" she rasped,

The girl lifted her head from Bonnie's bedside and turned to look "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough!" she turned away from him "let my mother die in peace"

Bonnie watched as he stepped away from the doorway and entered the bedroom.

He sighed "Lizzie why don't you go and find hope, there's a good girl!"

Lizzie gritted her teeth " _No!"_ , "I'm not leaving her"

He sighed again with exasperation,

"There's something your mother and I need to discuss, so now please go and do as I've asked"

He pointed towards the door, with this best scowl.

Bonnie gripped her daughter's hand "Do as he says! He's right! There is something we should discuss"

Lizzie kissed her mother's forehead "ok mom, for you"

She turned to Klaus, "Don't you hurt her or I'll..."

Klaus smiled at her smugly, he knew that it was threat she never be able to finish. Lizzie loved his daughter to much, and hurting Klaus would hurt hope.

He sat himself down gently at Bonnie's bedside and looked at the dying witch. Almost eighteen years ago just before hope had been born, the threat from his enemy's had been at its greatest. With the New Orleans witches holding no love for him he knew that he would need to find a powerful witch of his own, one he could trust with Hopes life. So he had gone looking for Bonnie Bennett, naturally when he had first made her the offer to go to New Orleans with him she had refused but the sound of the tiny heartbeat within her had given him all the leverage he had needed. So under protest she had agreed to come and set about casting the necessary spells to protect hope and as by product had also insured the safety of her child. It soon became apparent that Klaus had no desire to allow the powerful witch to leave so she and Klaus had reached a begrudged stalemate for the sake of their children, but as Klaus looked at her now they both knew the real reason he was here, the question he had been asking for nearly eighteen years knowing only bonnie knew the answer, it was her last bargaining chip, the question that had ensured her safety long after Klaus had enlisted other witches onto his cause and truthfully no longer needed bonnie, he could have let her go years ago but the battle of wits between them had become about something else... about someone else.

He took hold of her hand in his and leaned forward, she wanted to pull it away but she could feel herself getting weaker "Where is she bonnie? Where is Caroline?"

Bonnie smiled at him knowingly, if only he knew that all though years ago when he came for her, he had only missed Caroline's departure for Bonnies home by minutes at best. That Caroline had begged bonnie for a cloaking spell so she could disappear, so that Klaus could never find her. Caroline had sobbed her confession of sleeping with Klaus and how the child she now carried was a secret that must be kept from him; she had sworn her friend to an oath of secrecy. It was a promise to her that bonnie fully intended to take to her grave. She never really understood Caroline's reasons from running, but it had been her choice and she would honour her friend.

She summoned her strength and lifted her head off the pillow a little "Go to hell,"

He let go of her hand angrily and begun to pace.

After he had taken bonnie, her friends had all turned up sooner or later trying to get her back, everyone but Caroline that is. At first he'd been hurt, but it was when he tried to use the fact to berate bonnie that he got the real shock, when bonnie had laughed at him and told him that Caroline hadn't come for her because she had run from mystic falls, from Klaus himself and never intended to return or be found. Klaus had been enraged but it was only when he had been holding Bonnies life in his hands that she had confessed that only she knew how to find Caroline and if she died he would never know.

He sat back down at her bedside and leaned down

"Your dying bonnie, tell me! Or perhaps you'd like me to turn you so I can compel the information out of you, after all you are of no use to me as a witch anymore"

Bonnie's eyes widened "No, No, No" she her breath rasped in and out desperately "wait"

He paused in mid action of biting his wrist and looked at her expectantly, a tear escaped her eye, "Let me die, I can't tell you where she is I made an oath to her a long time ago"

Klaus growled and bit his wrist

"Wait! But I can tell you this, last night I dreamt of her, when I die so will my spell protecting her, she will need your help."

She grabbed his hand, "promise me you'll tell her" she whispered

"Tell her what bonnie?"

"That you love her! I lived here nearly 18 years Klaus I know she's in your heart, that's why you want to find her because not knowing if she's happy, sad, lonely,… in love! That pain in you feel when you think of her, that's what I've had to endure all these years knowing I'm alive while Jeremy is dead, I'm ready to die Klaus, I'm ready to see him again" She smiled at him weakly as his breath caught at her words, she placed her hand over his, "she loves you too, remember that when you see her again. You just have to let yourself believe it" Bonnie closed her eyes and Klaus felt her hand go slack in his grasp,

"Mom!"

He heard the frantic cry from the doorway as Lizzie returned closely followed by hope.

Lizzie fell at her mother's bedside and sobbed, he felt Hope wrap her arm around him as she too sobbed. He circled his arms around his daughter and kissed her head. Letting her go he pushed towards Lizzie, "See to it that she's ok, I will go and make the necessary arrangements"

 _A couple of days later_

Caroline pushed open the door to her apartment, carefully juggling the grocery bags in her arms she kicked the door closed behind her with her foot. She headed down the hall way to the kitchen, "Nicky, honi are you home?"

She reached the kitchen and put the bags on the table, she turned back and headed to her son's bedroom door, she knocked lightly and pushed open the door. The room was empty; she frowned and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Dialling his number she turned and headed back to the Kitchen "Nicholas Forbes you'd better have damn good excuse for not being home" she hung up, a mildly worried frown crossed her face as she glanced at the time. Telling herself not to worry she grabbed herself a blood bag from the fridge and glanced at her phone checking for messages. It was unlike Nik to be late, or at least not to have told her. She headed back out into the hall way and paused at a picture of her son hanging on the wall. He was definitely his father's son there was no denying that, he had the same wide smile that lit up his eyes, years ago she had run from mystic falls, from her family, from her friends, with the aide of bonnie she had hidden herself from all the people she loved for the sake of her son. Her smile faulted as it always did when she let her mind wander and for a moment she let herself think of Klaus, she knew one day she have to face him, knowing that he would never forgive her.

The sound of the key in the door caught her attention, a voice spoke as she turned towards the opening door, "Mom, you home? Sorry I'm late, I've bought a friend home hope that's ok? Come in..."

Caroline's face dropped and she gasped from breath as she dived for the door but it was too late, he'd said the magic words. She felt herself struggling for breath as a familiar hand held her by the neck and against the wall.

"Hello Caroline, it's been awhile! I was beginning to think I would never find you!" His hand pressed against her jugular and squeezed. She scratched at the hand and gasped.

TBC

A/N oooooo how mean do I feel cutting the first chapter of there! Sorry lovelies seemed like the perfect place to cut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Caroline's face dropped and she gasped from breath as she dived for the door but it was too late, he'd said the magic words. She felt herself struggling for breath as a familiar hand held her by the neck and against the wall._

" _Hello Caroline, it's been awhile! I was beginning to think I would never find you!" His hand pressed against her jugular and squeezed. She scratched at the hand and gasped._

Nicholas flew into the house and tried to grab his mother's assailant by the arm "hey what the hell man! Let her go!"

Caroline's attacker, easily used his free arm to shove Nicholas back and threw him to one side, she looked on in horror as her son hit the wall and crumpled to the floor unconscious. Caroline scratched at the arm holding her desperately trying to free herself.

Her assailant looked at her again, leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. Caroline kept her lips tightly closed wishing she was able to turn her head away. He pulled back and looked at her smugly

"How dare you! She growled "How did you find me Tyler?" The initial shock of seeing Tyler again begun to dissipate and the realisation that if Tyler had found her then ' _He_ ' may not be far behind, her eyes flicked to the door momentarily almost expecting the fearful apparition of an angry hybrid.

"I've been looking for you for a long time Care, I asked myself why you would go to such lengths to hide from your friends, from me!" He reached behind her and grabbed Nicholas' picture of the wall, he eyes turned gold as a cold realisation dawned and his anger mounted, "You screwed Klaus!" He glared at the unconscious boy across the hallway.

Caroline closed her eyes as the tears slide from her eyes, "please don't hurt my son!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to kill him, not today at least. You know I used to think Klaus had done something to you! That is until I spent some time in New Orleans and found out that he had no idea where you were." He leaned in closer to look her in the eye "and do you know, I'd say he didn't even care enough to find out, he was too busy shacking up with Hayley playing happy families with their daughter hope. You did know about hope right? That you were clearly not the only girl he screwed in mystic falls."

Caroline blinked "yes, I know about hope" "what do you want!" she asked

Tyler smiled, "I want Klaus to suffer, I have nothing to lose anymore and he has everything!, I've been planning for a very long time, but there was always one piece of the puzzle missing, one piece that I had to figure out... you Caroline and now I know your secret! Well it finally time to send Klaus a message 'tell him I'm coming for everyone he loves, when I'm done he will beg for death'"

In a split second his fangs had protruded and sliced into Caroline's throat and then he was gone, Caroline sank to the floor clutching her neck. Her breath caught, 'Nikky!' She scrambled across the hall to where he had fallen. She gently shook his shoulder, "Nikky baby, are you ok"

He groaned as he came to and sat up hurried at the sight of his mother's wound, "mom! what happened, why isn't it healing?"

She had been fairly honest with Nicholas about what she was from as early as he could remember, given his parentage she felt he should know mostly everything. Although he himself and never showed any signs of being anything other than human.

She shook her head and grimaced "werewolf bite... argghh Damn him"

Nicholas's face paled, "aren't those deadly for vampires?"

She nodded "yes"

He felt the tears well up in his eyes, "Oh god, are you going to die?"

Caroline took a deep breath and stood up, she grabbed Nicholas's hand and pulled him up with her "No! There is one thing that can heal a werewolf bite, Tyler knew that! That's why he bit me"

"A cure?"

She walked towards the door, "Come on lets go, we have a long drive and I don't know how much time I have!"

When they got to the car she threw the keys at him, he caught them in surprise "your letting me drive" she nodded as she slid into the passenger seat, he sat behind the wheel "where are we going?"

He watched his mother take a deep breath before answering "New Orleans, as fast as you can?"

When they were out on the open road, Nik looked at his mother, she sat slumped in her seat, a few strands of hair had worked loose from her tight bun. Part of the ruse she maintained to look like a mum on the PTA board and not a 17 year old girl. She told him all about her vampirism and as much about her life before having him as she could, although he knew she was holding details back, especially when he came to his father and why they were in hiding.

"So tell me about this cure?"

Her eyes flicked open, and she scrabbled in the glove compartment for a piece of paper and a pen. "When we get to New Orleans, you need to take me to this address and ask for this man, he will know what to do!"

She didn't dare tell her son the whole truth, that there was the distinct possibility that Klaus would refuse to heal her and would watch her die there and then out of spite or revenge. It wouldn't be the first time he had held her life in his hands and toyed with it.

"Nikky honi, I love you!" she mumbled as she felt her body heat up, the werewolf venom coursing through her veins.

"Mom, don't start that, you are going to be ok?"

"I'm going to start hallucinating soon, don't pay any attention to what I say ok!"

Nicholas floored the gas pedal and headed for new Orleans, and a couple of hours later when finally saw the sign for the city limits he let out the breath he had be holding, he glanced at his mother, she had slipped into unconsciousness a few miles back and had been muttering to herself "I know you are in love with me" she mumbled As he drove into the city he carefully followed the address instructions until he could drive no further, he parked the car and hurried around to lift his mother out. He glanced at the map on his phone the house wasn't far from here, he moved down the street carrying his mother in his arms until he stood before the house address on the paper, he glanced up at the M on the gates and bravely stepped forward. He didn't know what he would find inside but he had to save his mother.

He stepped into an indoor outdoor courtyard, there where stairs towards the back leading towards and indoor balcony, the yard was scattered with tables and chairs, of to his left there where a group of people gathered around some outdoor lounge chairs, they were all dress in black like they had been to a funeral and they had been laughing and sharing a bottle of whiskey when Nik entered, he scanned the group, wondering which one was the man he was looking for?

One man's face in particular had paled when he saw them, in a breath he found the weight of his mother being lifted out of his arms and in another breath he watched the pale man lay her down on the outdoor sofa, he watch as the man inspected his mother's wound,

Nik stepped forward "It's a werewolf bite, she said to ask for Klaus?!"

An impeccably dressed man stepped towards him and looked intently at him, "have we met?"

Nik shook his head "where is Klaus, can he help her or not?" he asked worriedly, he watched suspiciously as the man at his mother's side bit his wrist and held it to her mouth, Nik stepped forward in confusion but the well-dressed man placed a reassuring had on his shoulder to hold him back, "it's quite alright I assure you, Ms Forbes will make a speedy recovery now she has my brothers blood in her system".

Nik frowned "his blood?"

Caroline felt the warmth of blood on her lips and she drank, opening her eyes, she looking into familiar ones filled with fear and confusion. She let go of his wrist, "Klaus?" she whispered, he nodded "Hello Love!" she smiled softly momentarily caught in the euphoria of his gaze and the warm blood on her lips. For a few seconds she was lost in the bubble of them, oblivious to the outside world, her eyes drinking in the contours of his face her mind began to dwell on the similarities, she gasped and sat up "Nikky!" as soon as she could see past Klaus she spied her son across the room by Elijah, he moved towards her "Its ok, I'm here"

She breathed a sigh of relief and swung her legs out from beside Klaus and planted her feet on the floor. Her son touched her neck, the wound was almost healed "you ok now!" "yeah" she nodded, her stomach was doing back flips, this was the day she had been wanting and dreading in equal measure, her eyes locked with Klaus's as she wondered how she was ever going to tell him. "This is Klaus, his blood is the cure for a werewolf bite" Nik turned to Klaus and held out his hand "Thank you! For saving my mother"

Caroline closed her eyes and sank back into the sofa, there it was out there in the open, and she found herself expectantly awaiting a tirade of questions. Klaus stood clearly sizing up his would be son, she opened her eyes to find him glaring at her his bubbling anger apparent only to her, she could see the cogs turning as Klaus gave Nicholas another once over and did the math. He disregarded the boys out stretched hand and headed over to outdoor bar, he poured himself a large whiskey and downed it.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Caroline pulled her eyes away from Klaus's back and stood in front of her son, she smile weakly "nothing for you to worry about" she flinched as she heard Klaus slam his glass down on the counter.

She turned determined to say something to Klaus but found Elijah blocking her path.

"Miss Forbes, I think I speak for everyone here when I express my surprise to see you again and with a son no less, but since vampires can't procreate…." Elijah paused as he heard Klaus scoff somewhere behind him followed by the sound of yet another drink being poured. The boy that referred to Caroline as his mother placed a protective arm around her shoulder. There was a determined scowl that swept across the boy's face that almost had Elijah take a step back in surprise. He'd seen that look on his brother only this morning. "This vampire can, or I wouldn't be here" the boy stated.

Elijah pulled his thoughts together and looked at the boy. "My name is Elijah Michaelson, welcome to our home, you and your mother? Can stay as long as you wish, isn't that right Niklaus"

Klaus sauntered over to stand the other side of the sofa, eyeing Caroline and his son carefully

"She can do as she bloody well pleases," he downed another whisky

Elijah ignored him "So young man what can we call you?"

NIk held out his hand again "I'm Nicholas Forbes, but you can call me Nik"

He looked relived as Elijah shook his hand, not really sure what to make of the atmosphere. He looked at his mother. Her eyes where glistening "Nikky I…."

"We should go" with his arm still firmly around her shoulder he began to guide them to the door. Caroline glanced over her shoulder at Klaus wondering if would let them leave, but he currently seemed more interested in drowning in whiskey

It was Elijah who spoke "Miss Forbes, I really think you should stay for the wake!"

She stood still "What wake?"

Elijah looked at her sadly "Bonnies"

Caroline felt her heart sink "Bonnie's dead?"

Pulling away from Nik she went and sank onto the sofa again and buried her head in her hands, she felt the weight of someone sitting beside of her, Nik placed his hand on her back "I'm sorry mom... but doesn't that mean the spell wore off" Caroline lifted her head from hands and looked at her son realisation in her eyes "yes, that must be why he found us!"

Nik grasped his mother's hands "look I'm sorry about back home, it was all my fault I don't know why I invited him home,"

"Nikky honi its ok, it's my fault, he compelled you to invite him home, if I hadn't have run out of vervain last week"

"But why did he attack us?"

Caroline cupped her sons' cheek, "Because he hates your father, and he wanted to send him a message."

Nik looked confused "what message?"

She sighed "You Nikky, you _are_ the message" she took a deep breath "Klaus is you father"

 **A/N so for anyone who is wondering, I'm going for a slightly shell shocked Klaus. Which is why he is not saying much at this point in time…. He will though eventually. Also I found when I was reading this chapter back I circled between Nicholas, nikki and nik quite a lot, it will even out to just nik once the story gets going . Caroline calls him nikky to baby him I plan on addressing this later, when I'm writing from Nicolas's point of view I used nik because that's how he sees himself**


	3. Chapter 3

_Caroline cupped her son's cheek, "Because he hates your father, and he wanted to send him a message."_

 _Nik looked confused "what message?"_

" _You Nikky, you are the message" she took a deep breath "Klaus is you father"_

She watched as Nik's eyes darted from side to side as he digested the information, "but you said..."

"shhsss its ok! I can explain"

He pushed her hand away and took a deep breath, "I…maybe later ok" he smiled at her weakly as he glanced over at Klaus and frowned.

Klaus stood at the bar his drink in hand, his eyes locked with his sons, both looking at each other with equal amounts of curiosity and wariness, Caroline stood and walked over to Klaus, she grabbed an empty glass and poured herself a drink, "you and I need to talk!"

He tore his gaze a way from Nicholas and slammed the glass down on the bar, "you are 17 years too late, sweetheart" he said bitterly, he walked towards the stairs refusing to make eye contact again with his son.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs as two girls began their descent.

"Hey dad, we are heading out can you tell mom not to worry so much this time. We are gonna hit the new club over on 7/11."

Klaus looked at his daughter, his initial smile turned to one of horror, he rubbed his brow, "Hope please tell me there is more to that outfit?"

Hope looked down at her dress "What's wrong with my dress dad!"

She looked passed him "Who are they?"

Her heals clicked on the court yard floor as she stalked over to the strange young man, she glanced back at her father before looking a back at the stranger, there was something familiar about him.

Nik felt slightly dumbfounded, the man name Klaus was his father and it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that the girl called hope and just called Klaus dad. The strange feeling that had been coming and going for the last couple of days was crawling back up into the pit of his stomach. Nik looked around Hope at the raven hair girl who appeared to be following her, her skin had subtle colour that glowed, she had a natural beauty which caught him by surprise, her a eyes where puffy from too much crying, she sidled up by her friend, "Hi," She said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He looked at both girls "Hi, I'm nik!"

Hope eyed him suspiciously, there was a distinct atmosphere in the room. She tilted her head back to look at her father who was leaning nonchalantly against the stairs banister on the first step. He was watching her and Nik with interest a look on his face she could quite read and she gotten good at reading her father over the years. It unnerved her, "Dad, what's going on?" He ignored her and she followed her fathers eyes as he switched his gaze from her to someone else in the room, he was glaring at a young blonde woman who in turn was glaring back at him with equal intensity. She watched as the blonde took a step towards her father, it looked like she was going to say something but her father cut her off by quickly taking one step closer himself, his eyes glowed yellow " _Don't!"_ Hope allowed herself a small smirk thoroughly expecting this to be the point where the blonde would cower in fear or her father would just react on impulse and kill her. It was clear that something this blonde had done had made him furious but when neither happened she watched slightly in awe as the blonde put her hands on her hips her determined stance never faltering "don't you dare play the wolf card on me Nik"

Hope let out a small gasp, her father's eyes had instantly returned to normal for brief second he looked defeated, before the anger returned

"you don't get to call me nik, not anymore" with that he had turned away from the group and headed back towards the stairs, the blonde had turned away as well clearly trying to hide how much her father's words had hurt.

Elijah cut the tension in the room "Niklaus!" he bellowed "don't you think some proper introductions are in order"

Klaus growled and stalked up the stairs, when he reached the top he turned to leaned over the balcony took the final swig from the whisky bottle, he a swift motion he launched the bottle in to the air, Caroline jumped back as it smashed at her feet. He bowed and disappeared into one of the rooms, Caroline's face filled with fury and she went to go after him but Elijah grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her to his side.

"Hope, this young man is you half-brother, his name is Nicholas. I have some matters to discuss with his mother so perhaps he could accompany you on you night out!"

They all new Elijah wasn't really asking he was commanding,

Hope stared in awe at Nik there where definitely similarities there now she knew, she wondered why she hadn't spotted in straight away. It was no wonder her father was furious clearly he'd had no idea.

"What no way!" Caroline said, "It's too dangerous for them, she looked at Elijah "Tyler Lockwood used me to get to Klaus, I don't believe he has even begun to hurt us yet. I don't think Nicholas or Hope are safe right now"

"Pfff" hope said "I can take care of myself"

Elijah looked at his Niece and new found nephew, "that's as maybe but I do think it best that perhaps you stay in this evening, Hope show Nicolas to the guest room" he watched as he niece's face darkened, "HOPE! I'm not going to argue with you on this" he stared her down and eventually she muttered "Fine, follow me!"

Caroline watched as Nik left with the girls, Elijah flashed her into a study and shoved her down on the sofa. He adjusted his cuffs carefully "You know family is everything to Niklaus, so why would you keep his son from him?"

Caroline tried to stand "I want to speak to Klaus!" Elijah pushed her back down, "I think my brother has made it apparent he does not wish to speak to you!"

"I will only ask you one last time Miss Forbes, why did you run from us"

Caroline felt her cheeks redden as her anger mounted, "I ran... no I think you forget that it is your family that ran, silas had you beat so you ran. You left it to us to deal with him! You have no idea what he put us through, what he put me through! Especially when he found out I was pregnant! He made all sorts of threats against me and my child"

"If its Silas you are afraid off Bonnie defeated him, you should have come here years ago"

"It's not that simple"

She stood face to face with Elijah angrily, "Let me talk to Klaus, he needs to hear what I have to say

"No Caroline! He needed to hear it years ago, you have no idea of the mess you left behind, and it was bonnie that was left to pay the price. She was the one that has had to bear the brunt of my brother's moods all these years, he pushed her for the truth about you until she couldn't fight him anymore and it killed her"

"Did _Klaus?_ Kill bonnie?" her voice trembled as she said it, and the tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't bear the thought that her best friend had been killed by the man she'd been loving all these years.

Elijah measured her carefully, "No" he said eventually, "Bonnie had been using far too much magic for far too long, some of the things she has done to protect Hope...to protect you it all got too much for her"

Caroline rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "so it was my fault" she buried her face in her hands and sobbed "oh bonnie, I'm sorry" she felt her heart break as the sobs overtook her body, she was about to sink to the ground when she felt strong arms fold around her, at first she thought it was Elijah, but as she buried her face into his shoulder, she felt a hand brush her hair and a familiar voice tried to soothe her as he buried his cheek into the top of her head. Awash with a sense of relief she clung to him and sobbed harder, she felt her legs being lifted out from under her and the cool breezed that came with being whooshed elsewhere.

Klaus POV

Klaus marched into his bedroom slamming the door behind, his mind was swimming with the details of the recent turn of events, his anger ebbed and flowed within him as his mind shot from one detail to another. He had caught the scent of her before his eyes had seen the boy in the doorway with a woman in his arms, his gazed had swiftly taken in the bite mark on the neck and finally settled her face with the cold realisation it really was her, he hadn't needed to ask what was wrong with her acting on instinct he lifted from the boys arms and laid her gently on the sofa, biting down on his wrist he had allowed the blood to flow into her mouth, the breath he had been holding was realised as some life returned to her cheeks and she open her eyes and looked at him. It had been on the tip of his tongue to bombard her with questions but the boy who had carried her in had seemed to take a sudden precedence on her mind and he had to admit for a few minutes he had been jealous, that is until the boy had called her mom and Klaus had finally allowed his gaze to really settle on the boy. His mind recognised familiar features but it was when his werewolf senses had picked up on the boy recognising him as one of his own, he had been momentarily stunned into silence as his mind had put two and two together and pieces of puzzle he'd been trying to solve for so many years finally started to slip into place. She had fallen pregnant with his child and ran, he had felt his fury beginning to mount 'how dare she keep that from him' it had been hopes arrival that had temporarily distracted him, with his anger barely simmering he had opted to remove himself from the situation at least until he felt he could face Caroline without... his thoughts had stopped dead at without. 'without what' he told himself you know you can't kill her so what then kiss her maybe?' the thought that he could so easily allow kissing her into his mind just aggravated him more, 'Bloody woman; he though as he pushed open the doors to his balcony and stepped outside intent on gaining some air.

Elijah's voice drifted up to him via the open veranda door to the study below, he heard Elijah's accusation to her about running but her words had stung with a truth, 'perhaps they had run themselves' silently he leapt down the veranda below and peeked inside

Elijah was explaining to Caroline about bonnie and the look of sheer devastation on her face had him itching to comfort her, once a long time ago she had sought comfort from him and he had cruelly denied it an act he had regretted and had vowed to himself that he would never do it again no matter what his own feelings were, as he watched her about to crumble under the sheer weight of her own guilt in Bonnies death, he pushed down all thoughts of reason and acted on impulse.

##############

Caroline felt her herself being very gently lower back on to her feet, she lifted her face from the crook of his neck and looked up to his piercing gaze trying her hardest to gage his mood, his arms still encompassed her and she felt relieved that he had not yet pushed her away. She reached up to gentle stroke his cheek, as her eyes welled up with yet more tears. Softly she pulled his head closed to hers so their foreheads where touching and their lips where a breath apart. She could smell the alcohol on him and wondered briefly if that was partly why he hadn't yet come to his senses and pulled away from her. She risked looking in to his eyes again, but he was intently focused on her lips, his indecision was clear, so she made a bold choice and decide for him. She placed her lips upon his in a soft caress, at first he remained stoic but a few seconds his own lips moved in response. A soft sign of relive escaped her and in response he deepened the kiss.

"Klaus!" A voice soft but firm broke through Caroline's haze, she felt Klaus's body stiffen in his own response to the interruption. His arms dropped from around Caroline, and he took a step backwards, Avoiding Caroline's eyes but without turning to face the interruption he said "Hello Camille"

Caroline looked around him to get a closer look at the person who had disturbed them

A woman withblue eyes, blonde hair stood in the room a few steps away from the door. Her face carried a look of annoyance as she glared at Klaus's back. She stalked over to the bed and through down the clothing bags she's brought in with her, before causally walking over to Klaus. She draped a hand over his shoulder as she pulled herself close to his side. Klaus made no attempt to move away from Camille but he didn't look at her "I though you weren't due back for another couple of days"

"Clearly!" Camille responded sarcastically, "I heard about bonnie so I came straight home... I thought you would need me" she threw a disgusted look at caroline "... but apparently not"

Caroline stood slightly dumb founded, she wasn't sure what to make of Camille, the fact the woman still had her hand on Klaus was slowly enraging her.

Camille locked her eyes on Caroline, "I think you should leave now, don't you!"

Klaus looked to the ceiling for a moment as if uttering a silent pray.

"Camille, this is. Miss Forbes, she is a childhood friend of Bonnies she is here to pay her respects."

Camille raised an eyebrow "by kissing you?"

Trying to lighten the atmosphere Caroline adopted her best politeness persona, she wiped the tears away from eyes and tried to smile brightly "Hi Camille, please call me Caroline"

Camille's demeanour had shifted when she said her name, Caroline noted the vague shift of veins around her eyes before the woman composed herself.

"Hi Caroline," "I'm Camille Michaelson... klaus's wife!"

A/N wife oooh no I didn't! Don't worry faithfull Klaroliners, the whys and wherefores of why will be covered in a later chapter and to be honest I didn't even know I was going to go there until I wrote it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own vampire diaries or the originals.

Chapter 3

 _Camille's demeanour had shifted when she said her name, Caroline noted the vague shift of veins around her eyes before the woman composed herself._

" _Hi Caroline," "I'm Camille Mikealson... Klaus's wife!"_

Caroline struggled to hide her shock at the statement much to the satisfaction of Camille. She turned on Klaus angrily, "You have a wife and you kissed me"

Klaus smirked at her audacity "technically love you kissed me, I was an innocent victim!"

Caroline huffed, "Married is a big deal Klaus, you think you'd find time to drop that into the conversation! "she added icily, Klaus's eyes had darken and he stepped towards her menacingly "yeah well I would have thought that having my son is a big deal too but you seem pretty ok with keeping that a secret all these years, so I think me being married pales in comparison love!"

Cami stepped forward, placing her arm in front of Klaus, her body facing Caroline, "What? you had Klaus's son?" She looked between Klaus and Caroline, "Klaus what's going on, is _she_ another werewolf?"

"No!" Klaus spat "She's not"

Cami stared at Caroline the sheer confusion etched on her face as Caroline took pleasure at bearing her fangs her, "Vampire" Caroline stated matter-of-factly

"Then how?" cami uttered

Caroline shook her head and tore her gaze away from Klaus and looked at the floor "I don't know" she said meekly

Klaus brushed past cami and firmly placed his finger under Caroline's chin forcing her to look at him the truth of her statement swimming her gaze, she really had no idea how Nicholas existed.

Caroline felt herself slipping away from all reason again as she stood eyes locked with Klaus, his thumb gently stoked her cheek, her hand gently wrapped around his wrist and she felt herself take a small step towards him in an unconscious need to be closer.

A piercing howl echoed through the house, Caroline gasped "Nikky" and flashed of to the source of the noise, Camille was left in an empty bedroom as her husband flashed away seconds behind Caroline Forbes.

 _Earlier….._

Nik had followed hope upstairs to the guest bedroom, "so you're my sister?"

She through him a wary look "Half!" "Apparently"

She sat on the bed "Sooo is you mum a werewolf too?"

Nik shook his head a little confused by the question "No a vampire!"

Hope sat up straight "that's impossible, vampires can't have children." She said haughtily "That woman downstairs she's not you mother"

It was Niks turn to look angry, "you exist, miss know it all"

"Yes because _my_ father was a werewolf before being a vampire he is the original hybrid, _my_ mother was a werewolf and nature found a loophole hence me!" She replied a little too smugly for Nik's liking

Nik folded his arms "and? What's you point my mother is still a vampire!"

"Urgh! You are not listening vampires can't procreate because they are dead! She has clearly stolen you from somewhere!" Hope Huffed

Hope put her hand over her heart "oh my god and am I a twin, when is you birthday"

Nik scoffed "seriously, could you be any more dramatic right now! Now listen very carefully!"

"Caroline Forbes is a vampire and she is my mother, she carried me for nine months and she gave birth to me! If you must know she was big on video documenting everything, just never as ask about the birthing video I watched it once by mistake" he shuddered

Hope glance at Lizzie who had been silently hovering at the side of the room, "Lizzie, you are a witch! It's not possible right? Surely dad would dozens of kids by now if that were true he is hardly a saint"

Lizzie looked thoughtfully at the siblings "your dad is the original hybrid, he is constantly proving that normal rules don't apply to him but you are right it is impossible for vampires to procreate, something must have happened when your dad was with Niks mom!"

"Well duh! They had sex clearly" hope said her annoyance evident

"Yes, but clearly there is something different about his encounter with her that nature found another loophole through"

Nik ran his fingers through his hair "well guess only they would know right, it's not something we can really ask"

Hope grinned "Oh you mean like hey dad remember when you slept with mom, what kinky thing did you crazy kids do differently to end up with me"

Nik rolled his eyes at hopes sarcasm and laughed "could you imagine the look on their faces if we asked them that"

Both siblings laughed, a sudden easiness blossoming between them.

Hope stopped laughing "Seriously though, what was happening down there my dad look like his was about ready to murder you mom"

Nik shrugged, "until today I had no idea who my father was, I just knew we were in hiding, but my mom got attacked and bitten by a werewolf so she had me bring her here and Judging by his reaction, I don't think he knew I existed until today either"

"Oh, well welcome to the family I guess….so what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, what are you witch, wolf, vampire… all three, how was your transition. Mine was hell"

Nik frowned "Human?" "Wait, transition?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

Hope gave him a funny look if anything it was unusually cold for this time of year, she step closer as Nik fell to his knees "I don't feel so good"

Lizzie gasped "Moms protect spell, remember the one you had but you had her lift!"

Hopes eyes widened with fear and sudden knowledge, nik wasn't human he only though he was and bonnie died 3 days ago which mean no more spell.

Nik leaned forwarded and screamed in agony.

####################

Caroline barged into the bedroom to find Nicolas writhing in the floor in agony, hope was in her knees at his side as she tried to sooth him. His eyes flashed yellow and she heard the unmistakable sound of bones cracking, she knew instinctively that Klaus was behind her.

She went to go to Nicolas side but Hope put up her hand, "Stay back" hope looked at her father, "Dad we have to get him out the bayou" Hope tried her best to help Nicholas stand draping one arm around his waist and pulling is other arm across his shoulders she began to manoeuvre him towards the door.

Caroline looked on in horror as she witness her son's screams of agony "I don't understand, what's going on...he is human?"

Hope turned her head to look at Caroline, "No he's a hybrid" she said through clenched teeth

She looked at her father again, "Bonnies protection spell, the one she put on me... she must have done the same for Nik only she never lifted his! And its seems like niks got a whole lot more wolf than I do" Klaus eyes widen with understanding, his son was transition and it was all hitting in one fail swoop, hopes transition had proved that her witch gene was the more dominant but it seemed in that wasn't to be for Nicholas, the wolf would tear half the town apart. He nodded at hope "get him out of here I'll be right behind you."

Caroline moved to follow but Klaus strong arm grabbed her, "you are not going"

"Oh yes I am" she spat "he is _my_ son, he needs ME!"

Klaus could feel his irritation slowing begging to bubble again at the my son comment, "not right now he doesn't, if you follow them he will rip you apart"

Another blood curdling howl reverberated around them, Klaus held Caroline tighter as she struggle in his grip, he needed to get this situation resolved and get after his daughter and his new found son. Something she'd said earlier about vervain surface and he knew what he had to do.

He roughly launched them across the room to the nearest wall and placed his arm across her throat while his other hand held on tightly to her wrists.

"Klaus... your choking me!"

"If I leave will you follow me?"

"Yes!"

"When was the last time you took vervain?"

Her eyes widened as realisation dawned

"No, don't do that, I'll stay here... I promise!"

Klaus leaned in and his pupils dilated "Will you follow me when I leave here"

Caroline fought the urge to answer truthfully and failed "Yes" a tear escaped her eye as she knew that he was about to compel her.

His eyes locked on hers again

"You will not leave this compound until I alone release you"

"I will not leave" Caroline repeated despondently, her eyes closed as more tears fell, in seconds Klaus gone.

She turned to the open window and made for the balcony but as she knew it would an invisible barrier held her inside, she slammed her fist angrily "KLAUS!" she yelled know full well he could probable still hear her.

She turned and glance at Cami and another young girl she hadn't noticed before "I need a drink where does his _highness!_ keep the good stuff"

Cami frowned and sighed "right this way!"

Caroline followed as Cami lead them back down to the study, she was relieved to find that Elijah was no longer there.

Without waiting to be offered Caroline poured herself a double scotch. She downed it then poured another glass and offered it to Cami, "I'm sorry about earlier, I had no idea Klaus was involved I wouldn't have...otherwise..."

Cami stood up straighter and eyed her defiantly, "are you sure about that? Cause from where I was standing you and _my_ husband weren't really thinking..." she knocking back the drink she'd been given and she poured them another two drinks and grabbed the decanter, she sunk down onto the sofa and rested the decanter on the coffee table.

Caroline was fast coming to the conclusion that she didn't care for Camille, both women stared each other down slowly realising they were looking into the face of the completion and one of them was going to lose. The young woman that Caroline recognised as Hopes friend hovered quietly in the back ground. Caroline chose to ignore Cami for now and focused on the girl she smiled at her reassuringly "its ok, I'm sorry I didn't catch you name earlier"

"I'm Lizzie, bonnie is… was my mom"

The girl didn't really understand what had happed at first, one second Caroline was on the other side of the room the next she pulled her into a fierce hug "

"Oh hunni I'm so sorry about you mom"

Caroline cupped the young woman's face, she looked so like bonnie but there was a hit of someone else there, Caroline frowned where those gilbert eyes.

"Who's you dad" Caroline asked bluntly

The girl looked at the floor "Jeremy Gilbert... but he is dead to"

Caroline nodded, she knew about Jeremy, what she realised now was that bonnie herself must have been pregnant when Caroline begged for the cloaking spell, she felt terrible she sobbed her heart out to bonnie and bonnie had never said a word about being pregnant herself.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so sorry, you know I grew up with your mom and your dad, if you ever want to talk?"

Caroline felt the tears coming on again as she thought of Bonnie "You mom was my best friend and like a sister to me, I will miss her very much!"

Lizzie nodded at her kindly, unsure what to make of this long lost friend of her moms. She glance at Cami for reassurance only to find Cami wrap her arm protectively around her shoulder and pulling her away from Caroline.

"Yes such a good friends she hadn't heard from you in 17 years!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes "don't listen to her Lizzie, she has no idea what she talking about!"

"I..." Lizzie tried sensing the growing unease between the two women

"Lizzie" Camille cut in "Why don't you go to bed, and try and rest ok"

The girl nodded obediently, giving Caroline line a small smile and left the room.

Caroline grabbed her drink and sank down on the sofa opposite.

Cami took a sip of her drink and looked a Caroline considerately, "So...I'm not entirely sure what I've walked in on here, I think I'm going to need you to fill in the gaps! Starting with the Hybrid boy you called your son, that you are claiming my husband is the father of"

Caroline tried to look relaxed as she sized up Camille, she shrugged I slept with Klaus got pregnant and ran" given Camille's revelation about being Klaus wife she was trying her best to make the fact she'd slept with Klaus sound like no big deal"

Cami listen to the nonchalant response, Caroline was obviously trying to placate her for whatever reasons, and cami may have believed it, if she had walked on Caroline in Klaus in a very loving embrace, coupled with the fact that they were almost about to kiss again while she was right there in the room. When she had first know Klaus she had been human, the events of their lives had intertwined and somehow she ended living in his house acting as a surrogate mother for his child. When she was turned by accident Klaus had supported her through it and the love she'd felt form him before turning had been escalated, at first he held her at bay but somewhere along the way she positioned herself at his side and until today she really had believed that he was in love with her, but now she had doubts. The atmosphere around Klaus and Caroline just seem charged with unspoken feelings. In the entire time she'd known Klaus he had never openly or knowingly mentioned anyone name Caroline to her at least, but then even an original hybrid could be plague by nightmares from time to time, and that was the only time she heard the breath of a whisper of the other woman's name.

Cami was about to speak when her phone shrilled, "Klaus?"

" _Cami, tell Caroline...Nicholas won't be back for a few days, pack yourself a bag and come over the plantation, We are going to stay there while he gets himself under control"_

Caroline leapt up angrily and gestured to Camille to pass her the phone, when Camille showed no signs of giving it to her, she grabbed it from her "Klaus! What the hell do you mean?"

She could almost hear Klaus's pleased with himself smirk on the other end of the phone "Exactly what I said love, Nicholas is going to stay with me and my family at the planation while WE help him get his new found abilities under control"

"But... you've trapped me here"

He laughed "yes I have, haven't I"

Klaus hung up the phone, Caroline tried to call him back but to no avail. Resisting the temptation to hurl the phone across the room she curtly handed it back to Camille.

"I guess you'd better go pack, _his majesty's_ orders and all that!"

Cami nodded and hurried out of the room suddenly unsure of what the other vampire was capable of doing in her current state of mind. She looked back at Caroline, "Don't forget Lizzies still here, I get that you're angry but can you please watch her for me? "She watched as most of the angry visible drained from Caroline and she nodded in understanding. She sighed "let me help you pack"

She followed cami back to the room she shared with Klaus and dutifully helped her throw some clothes in a couple of duffle bags, and in Klaus's case she did quite literally through them.

After Cami's third attempt to rein her in from trashing Klaus's wardrobe, Caroline finally turned to her, "So how did you end up as Mrs Mikealson"

Cami let out a soft sigh, her face picking up a glazed look of adoration as she thought about Klaus "I met him when he first got to new Orleans, I helped him with all the baby hope drama, I got turned and he helped me... I kind of ended up being a surrogate mother to hope after Hayley had to leave to be with her pack and Klaus refused to let her take hope. So I guess to maintain the ruse that I was hopes mother we decided to make it look all official"

Caroline looked at the bed "So you and he share a room so I guess you..." Caroline trailed off the twisted feeling in her gut did want to know how much Klaus was in love with Camille and how happy there where

Cami looked a little sad for a moment, "we were...are...it's complicated" "I love him very much but..."Cami wiped away a tear, "I have to go, and I'll try my best to talk to him for you!"

Caroline could do nothing but nod in acceptance, after Cami left she sank down on the bed, a quick glance at the bedside table told her this must be Klaus's side of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her, his scent filled her nostrils and she laid down and curled into a ball a sobbed until sleep overtook her.

 **A/N Ok so not some much of cliff hanger on this chapter….. So Klaus has got Caroline trapped at the compound, just the kind of controlling situation that he loves to exploit**

 **For anyone that is wondering, no Nik hasn't killed anyone. As I was doing the editing the thought struck me that as he and hope are wolf, witch and vampire I could make any one trait more prominent. It's Nik's case it's the Wolf as he is the first son an Alpha and will be an Alpha one day himself. I'm going to write a morning after scene between hope and Nik which should explain it better**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok so in honour of tonight being the final ep of s2 of the originals on the syfy channel. I'm posting chapter 5.**

 **Here's hoping I don't have to endure a sappy doughy eyed Cami & Klaus moments (urgh pass the bucket) that chick couldn't offer it on a plate anymore if she tried, (is it me of was she making some serious eyes at Vincent a couple of weeks ago?) anyways if we do see Klaus go there in season 3 it will only be because he's a man. Quite frankly I'm hoping Caroline does turn up in s3 just so cami can finally realise that Klaus is not as into her as she likes to hope he is. Also interesting dynamic Klaus has done so much to piss of Elijah lately if Klaus showed any ounce of affection to Caroline he might as well paint a target on her forehead, so I think (or hope) we are in for watching him be heart-breaking mean to her just to see her safely far away from him. At this point I think we will take any scrap of interaction, although I can't help but think anything they do on the show is just going to be a disappointment, compared to the wonderful stories I have read on . One last thing I want to get off my chest, I don't know if JM has been asked to play it that way of if the actors just lack the on screen chemistry but I've never picked up from Klaus any kind of interest in Cami beyond friendship, he lacks the cheeky spark of hunter/prey that we are used to. I think the writers have either been very clever or its pure coincidence but everything Cami has ever said or done around Klaus has had some serious parallels to conversations we know he has had with Caroline, only difference is cami offers the emotions he hopes for from caroline.**

 **Don't get me started on VD, episode 16 is where we are up to in the UK so I've still got miles to go before the end grr arghh.**

 **If I'm honest with myself I could've spend some more time tweaking this chapter, so I might re-edit in future but we will see.**

 **Don't dwell on the marriage too much, faithful Klaroliner's all will be revealed in time.**

Chapter 5

Nik awoke to the feeling of something soft but heavy hit him in the face, "oomph" he groaned as he pulled, what turned out to be Jeans and a shirt away from his face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight. As he began to focus he frowned at the sight of hope standing a few feet away her back to him but her hands clearly covering her eyes. She pulled one hand away and gestured wildly, "Could you please put some clothes on!"

He blinked and sat up the as it dawned on him that he was in fact butt naked in the middle of what looked like the swamp. He stood and quickly shuffled into the clothes Hope had thrown at him "thank you"

He ran his fingers threw his hair, "I'm done!"

Hope turned around to face him and breathed a sigh of relief "Good, your my brother I soooo don't wanna be to seeing your junk" she shuddered,

"Yeah well I can't say I'm too comfortable about it either!" "What the hell happened last night?"

Hope exhaled "You turned into a werewolf last night, dad and I brought you out into the bayou so we could minimise the chance of you hurting someone"

Nik thought back to what he could remember from the previous night, the crushing pain of having every bone in his body break. He had a vague recollection of hope and his father being by his side trying to offer reassurance. It felt strange to suddenly have a father in his life after so long and his mother to have been nowhere in sight...

"So where is err Klaus... my father um or whatever?"

Hope took pity on him, "Come on he is back at the house waiting for us lets head back for breakfast and I'll explain some things on the way" She could only imagine what it must feel like to suddenly have a father after so many years without one especially if that father turned out to be her dad. In some respects she counted herself lucky so had grown up with her father, a step mother, her aunt and uncle and not to mention her own mother who even though she only sore her once a month she got to see her a least.

"Is my mom back at the house?"

"Um I don't know, we'll see when we get there I guess!"

He nodded gratefully as they stepped into an easy gait back through the swamp.

"So" Hope began "Bonnie Bennett was a powerful which friend of your moms, when I was a kid she put a protection spell on me, when they found out that when I hit puberty my dominant gene would surface and they would dictate the kind of hybrid I would be. They kinda wanted to hold if off for a while until I felt I was ready. She must have done the same for you and but never lifted the spell so when she died your transition started."

Nik nodded "so I'm like a werewolf now?"

"Yes technically although it's more complicated than normal, you and I both carry the werewolf gene, the witch blood from our grandmother and the vampire blood of our fathers curse. You are a tribrid! now that you have transitioned you will be pleased to know that you should be able to control your change and not be controlled by the full moon anymore."

"Oh" was all nik could manage,

"I can help you with it, my witch gene is more dominant so I can't change into a wolf completely but I can draw a little on the power, you know grow my nails longer that sort of thing!" She laughed.

"I'm starving" Nik said abruptly

Hope stopped a sudden worry crossing her features, "what for?" she asked cautiously

"Food?"

"Oh so not blood then?"

"Ooo no!"

"Good so will assume the vampire curse is dormant like mine then!"

"Dormant?"

"Yeah bonnie had theory that even though I was a witch first and foremost and aging away I might add!, there must be a reason why I could draw on some of the wolf and vampire capabilities, she thought that because they were clearly not fully dormant and then there was always the possibility that I could trigger them to their full potential, like if I killed someone I would trigger the wolf me, if I died by supernatural hands I'd become immortal and trigger the vampire in me. Neither are theories I want to test!"

Nik walked next to her silently mulling over what she'd said.

"Killed someone?"

"Huh, yeah normally to activate a wolf curse you have to kill someone! But our family defies normal, your wolf is the dominant gene you didn't need to kill to activate it, it just triggered on its own."

They walked in silence some more

"I suppose it makes sense really" hope mused

"What does?"

"Well you the first born son of an alpha, you would be destined to be alpha in his place. I guess it would have always been obvious that you would be a wolf first and foremost.

"Alpha?"

"An alpha is the leader of the pack so to speak," she sighed "which brings me to my next topic of conversation… Dad"

"In our family dad is notorious for his lack of impulse control, he lashes out in anger before thinking sometimes. Also he also not big on trust."

She paused to look at Nik, he was kind of growing on her and odd big sister protectiveness fell over her. "Just don't do anything deliberately to piss him off ok, for now whatever his says just go with it"

###########

Klaus stared moodily at his fifth cup of coffee clasped in his hands, he sat the dining table fully aware that his siblings and the rest of the family would me making an appearance for breakfast anytime soon, he hadn't slept that night his mind and played out several scenarios and situations and had eventually formulated a plan. He had left Nicholas in Hopes capable hands, he was whimsical at the notion of his son and daughter getting the opportunity to bond. It was something he wasn't sure where to begin with Nicholas on. Once everyone was here the king was going to lay down the law and none of them where going to like it.

Eventually Elijah closely followed by Rebecca casually walked in both gave him a wary looked before helping themselves to the breakfast buffet the servants had laid out. He wondered which one would have the guts to speak first, his money was on Elijah and 30 seconds later he was proved right.

"Brother, Camille tells me you have compelled Miss Forbes to remain at the compound" Klaus nodded while Elijah continued, "Whilst you so... Nicholas will be staying here?"

Klaus nodded again, "We will all be staying here for the time being brother, and I think that it's important that _my_ son gets to know his family"

It was on the tip of Elijah's tongue to ask 'but what of miss Forbes' when the sound of Hopes arrival caught his attention

Hope walked into the Breakfast room closely followed by Nicholas, "Come on lets grab some breakfast before you start your training, I know you must be ravenous"

Nicholas had nodded and begun filling his plate, in then slid into the empty seat next Hope.

Klaus beamed Hope... Nicholas I'm glad your hear there are some things we need to discuss"

Hope slowly out down her spoon and looked at her father, she gently touched Nicolas arm to get his attention, he paused from eating his breakfast when he caught her worried look, "remember what I told you on the way here" she nodded her head in Klaus direction.

Even Nicholas who had only met is father briefly the night before did not fail to see the glint of something sinister in his father's eyes behind what appeared to be a jovial exterior.

When Klaus knew that all eyes in the room where on him he spoke. "Nicholas, firstly I'd like to say that it is very nice to meet you and I would like to extend to you the invitation to stay here while you learn and take the opportunity to get to know your family"

And with a great deal of sincerity he added I hope that you will"

Klaus watched the thoughtful look in his son's eyes and then the concern as he finally realised that his mother wasn't here.

"Where is my mother" he asked bluntly

Klaus stood to assert his dominance in the room, he smiled again "Your mother is fine, you need not worry. She has...opted to stay elsewhere while you are here, she feels that as she has kept you form us all these years the least she can do is give you some space now"

Nicholas rose slowly, "where is my mother" he said in a slightly lower tone. His eyes locked with his fathers, "TELL ME" he said and slammed his fist on table, Klaus saw the look of surprise on the onlooker's faces, whilst Klaus beamed with pride at his sons short temper "What are you all looking so surprised for he's my son after all"

In flash Nicholas was standing in front of his father, "Let's get one thing straight, you might be my biological father but that doesn't make you my dad, it's great that you want to play happily families and all but you haven't exactly been around all these years"

Klaus placed what he hoped would be a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder

"I didn't know you existed until yesterday, had I known I would have been there for you"

He gripped his sons shoulder hard "but if you have got some absent daddy issues I suggest you take it up with you mother"

Nicholas brushed his hand away "I would but you don't seem to what to tell us where she is"

A voice in the doorway said "She's back at the compound!"

Nicholas tried to flash away but Klaus was older and faster, grabbed his sons arm and held him in place while he glared at Cami for letting the Cat out of the bag.

"Your Mother is back at compound, she will be staying there and she is fine I assure you"

Still holding his son firmly he turned to address the room.

"Now, we are all on the same page here, Caroline has been compelled not to leave the compound without my express permission, "He forcefully pushed Nicholas back into the chair besides hope

"No one and I mean no one is to visit her, if any of you break that rule there will be consequences!" "And those of you that have been living with me all these years should know that I will dish out whatever punishment I see fit"

"Nicholas, you will remain here and train with Hope, you will not visit your mother unless I have granted you permission, if you think about disobeying me then, understand this... I may never let her leave or perhaps I could compel her to go for a walk without her day light ring...or perhaps to drive a state through her own heart"

Nicholas paled "if you ever hurt her I will kill you"

Klaus laughed, "Idle threats son, you have a lot to learn and I have a lot to teach you"

"Don't call me son, Nicholas will do just fine... Klaus"

Nicholas stood "Come on hope, let's get started, suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore"

With that he left,

"Nice one Dad" hope threw over her shoulder as she followed him out

Elijah folded up his paper and drowned his coffee, "You know brother, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to keep Caroline all to yourself"

Klaus scowled

"Bloody hell Nik!" Rebecca giggled, "Your sons just like you, good luck with that!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and allowed a small smile to play on his lips _'his son, his and Caroline's son'_

It was cami that interrupted his thoughts.

"And just how long do you intend to keep her holed up in _our_ home"

"We have plenty of homes Cami as you well know,"

"That doesn't answer my question"

When she receive no reply she tried again

"So is Elijah right, are you trying to keep her to yourself?"

Klaus gave them all the most menacing grin "Absolutely!"

He stood moving to place a hand on Cami's shoulder before leaving, "Cami stop worrying, why don't you go and do some shopping with Rebecca" He placed his hand on her other should and leaned down closer to her ear "that would make me happy"

##############

Caroline stirred, her eyes opened slowly, there was a smell of fresh coffee in the air and she sensed the presence of someone standing next to her, focusing her mind the events of the last 24 hours came flooding back and she smiled meekly and Lizzie, "Morning sweetie!"

"I bought you some coffee" Lizzie gestured to where she had left in on the bedside table, Caroline sat up and stretched, smiling a silent thank you at Lizzie she reached out for the coffee, she sipped "mmm that's good coffee"

"Look hope called me a little while ago, Niks fine!"

"Thank you! Caroline said replied.

Lizzie shuffled her feet, "look I have to go pack a bag, I'm not allow to stay here either,"

She gave Caroline a quick hug before she ran off.

Caroline finished the coffee and headed into the bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face she really took a good look at her appearance. She reached up and pulled her hair free from the uptight bun, turning on the shower she slowly striped off and relaxed as the warm water soothed her tiered muscles.

She thought back to graduation night and the last time she had seen Klaus

Flashback

"I intend to be your last"

She felt the soft kiss on her cheek and the brief pause as if he expected her to pull away. She fluttered her eyes and smiled at him. She felt her heart sore and not necessarily because of Tyler. The couple of months that Klaus had been gone she had come to realise that she missed him. It was why in a brief moment of boldness she had posted the graduation announcement to him not really sure if he would come but secretly hoping that he would just so she could allow herself to bask one last time under his gaze. Freeing Tyler for her, was unexpected, it was a rare moment of selflessness of Klaus's part allowing Tyler to be her choice even though ultimately it hurt him.

She had slipped her arm through his as they begun to walk and he'd commented on getting out there before 12 angry hybrids showed up. As they walked away from the stadium she found herself reluctant to leave him.

"Would you like to walk me home?" she asked shyly

He nodded and slipped of his jacket as she tucking on her shoulders and offered her his hand. She saw the genuine wonder in his eyes as she had reached out and laced her fingers with his. They walked and talked for what felt like forever as Caroline took the long way home, she wonder if Klaus had realised what she'd done. If he did, he didn't seem to mind. Soon enough they found themselves on the swing seat on her porch still laughing and joking neither seeming to be in a hurry to go anywhere. He all the time she had known Klaus she didn't think she know a time when he had been quite so relaxed and open. Eventually she found herself snuggled into his side as he recounted a story from his human days, it was strange to think that he had been human once just like her, she giggled at the story "so did all your siblings call you Nik?"

"No Finn and Elijah being older always called me by my full name, but Kol, becca and hen, could never manage Niklaus so Nik stuck"

She tilted her head up to look at him, her hand reached up and brushed his cheek. Klaus had caught his breath at her action a hint over the true power she had over him.

She had studied his face carefully, she lifted her head and brushed her lips against his gently, Klaus ran his hand up her back until it cupped the back of her neck, he moved himself forward more, deepening the kiss. Caroline gave a soft moan and straddled his lap. Eventually he had placed his hands firmly on her hips and pulled back from her kiss. "Not here love, not like this" he managed with as much self-control as he could muster. Caroline nodded and climbed out his lap, she walked to the door, she opened and kept her hand on the handle as she turned back to face him.

He had stood and moved towards the steps, thinking she meant for him to leave and not wanting to hear her say it.

"Klaus" she whispered, he stopped with his back to her, he turned to see her with her free hand stretched out for him to take. "Stay" she said simply.

And he had, Niklaus Mikealson had made love to her that night she was sure of it, it had been in his every touch, every kiss and by the time he had left in the morning she had known that she was in love with him and it was only a matter of time before she would follow him to New Orleans.

End Flashback

She sighed it would not be long until Klaus showed up she was sure of that, she was still fuming however she knew Klaus well enough to know that anger would only make him dig his heels in more and with no vervain in her system there was no telling what he could compel to do or forget, the last thought ran cold down her spine there was no telling what cruelty he could inflict on her in the name of revenge for what he considered to be her crimes against him. She may have been one of the select few that saw Nik the man, but she could never forget Klaus was a whole other side to him. She clung to the one thing she had always know about Klaus and that he was in love with her, if she was ever to get out of here and see her son again she needed to appeal to that side of him, to get him to let his guard down. She stepped out of the shower with some form of game plan in mind she'd blindside him with kindness.

It was a good few days before Klaus finally showed up, she'd just finished a soaking in the bath tub and was lounging in front of the fire in one of Klaus's shirts slowly raking her fingers through her hair allowing the heat to dry it. She knew he'd be expecting her to be furious but she used the time alone to properly work out her game plan. She glanced up at him and smiled, I wondered when you'd show up?"

 **A/N so did anyone catch the hint of what might be going on with cami? (Insert evil laugh)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own TO or VD**

 **So S2 of TO is over, I enjoyed it immensely, I'm def looking forward to watching Elijah next season, its seems like he is back to how we found him in VD, thoroughly pissed at Klaus and ready to rip his heart out, let's not forget that he did have his hand firmly on Klaus heart at one point. So we know what he could be capable of, I sense Klaus is going to be conveniently cut off from his bloodline next season. My new mantra going into next Season 'its ok for Klaus to move on" as it seems inevitable at this point that there will be some Klaus/Cami action next season (I'm grimacing even writing that sentence lol)**

 **Anyways I've had some good motivation to write lately thank to your lovely reviews, I have got my final chapter and epilogue down in a rough draft so I know when I want go within the chapters I still have to write. I've never been very good at finishing stories but I'm quite determined to change that. I will update 'I was yours and your mine' soon but all my muse seems to be going on this story at the moment.**

Chapter 6

Klaus pushed the iron gates open and strode purposely into the court yard, he paused his senses alert for attack, when he was not assault by a blonde fury, he cautiously made his way up the stairs. There was some low soothing music coming from his bedroom, unsure of what to expect he silently stepped into the doorway and his eyes scanned the room for Caroline. The sight before him ignited something primal and his eyes darkened with desire, Caroline was lounging on her stomach in front of the fire, a book resting on the cushion below her. She was wearing one of his shirts which was barely long enough to cover the smooth curve of her behind, her bare legs where crossed at the ankle and she swung them in the air absentmindedly as she read. He was mesmerised but the subtle movement of her fingerings running through her damp hair as she turn the page of her book. Finally she looked up at Klaus and showed no surprise to see him standing there she smiled "I wondered when you'd show up?"

She reached down beside her and pulled another pillow into view, laying it next to hers she gently patted the space on the floor next to where she lay.

Klaus watched as she appeared to continue reading her book, he eyed her considerately trying to work out her game plan, eventually he kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket on the bed and proceed to lower himself on the rug in front of the fire beside her, He lay on his side and rested his head on his hand.

He eyes raked up and down her body, appreciating when his shirt was slightly too big and hung provocatively off her shoulder.

She reached up into the space between them just beyond the pillows and he realised that there was a very dusty bottle of red wine and two glasses, she topped up her glass and poured one for him. He took the glass she offered him "I see you found the wine cellar"

She sipped her wine and continued to read her book without looking at him "I did" she ruminated.

Klaus reached up for a closer look at the wine, judging by the label and the date she'd clearly broken the lock on the rare wines cabinet. "How many of these have you drunk love?"

She shrugged one a day,

He laughed, "Sweetheart if you think drinking the rare wine is going to get me to release you..."

She smiled at him sweetly, "Not at all, I am merely looking to take the edge of my bloodlust, seeing as there are no more blood bags in this house and you seem to have decided to starve me as well as holding me prisoner"

He smiled at her coyly "A minor oversight I assure you" he pulled out his phone, his fingers sped over the keyboard sending a text, when he was done he tucked the phone back in his back pocket.

"There! the fridge will be restocked within the hour"

"Now, please lay off the rare stuff, its Elijah's collection and he's quite touchy about his stuff"

Caroline laughed "yeah well having met all his younger siblings I'm not surprised, I'm sure you lot drove him to distraction long before you were vampires"

Klaus chuckled "you're not wrong"

Silence fell upon them as Caroline continued to read her book obviously allowing Klaus to decide on the conversation.

He reached across and softly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers softly trailing the length of her hair until it reached her bare shoulder, not stopping there he allowed his fingers to softly run down her bare arm until it reached the edge of the shirt that she wore. For a second he thought he detected the slightest tremor through her body at his touch. He hooked his finger on the edge of what he knew now was definitely one of his shirts. "You know Cami won't mind if you raid her wardrobe"

At the mention of Cami, Caroline snapped the book shut, and rolled onto her side to face him adopting the same position as him, head supported by her hand.

"I don't regret graduation night" she took a sip of her wine as her Klaus took her words on board wondering what exactly to make of them.

She cupped his face with her free hand, "I didn't run because I regretted anything, you have every right to be angry with me and that right now your lashing out at me, I guess I should be lucky you didn't leave me with a hybrid bite" she tried to appear jovial.

Klaus pushed her hand away, "there's still time love" he muttered, his lips forming a grim line.

She closed her hand into a fist and pulled it back to her chest, slightly hurt at his rejection but not deterred.

Suddenly he huffed and sat up his arms resting on his knees, he locked his fingers together and pressed his head against them, he lifted his head "I know what you are doing!"

Caroline stared caringly at his back as she pulled herself in to a sitting position beside him, the urge to place a hand on his back to sooth him was overwhelming, but she kept it tightly clutched to her chest. She wondered if he really had worked her plan, but then it didn't matter if he knew her game plan it made no difference.

She pondered on whether to answer is question. "He's always been more like you than me, in looks and in personality"

Klaus turned his head to look back her cautiously, wondering where she was going with this.

"Our son is handsome, smart, driven and..."

Klaus allowed himself to smile "and?"

Caroline smiled at him cheekily "and has a terribly short fuse on his temper!"

Klaus frowned and grumbled, Caroline nodded knowingly as she rolled her eyes "you two have already butted heads haven't you!"

He ignored her question, "you haven't answered my question"

"I am, in around about way!"

"Raising Nicholas I've recognised a few of your traits and I've learnt to manage him!"

She knew manage had been the wrong choice of words when Klaus leapt up and made a beeline of his jacket and shoes, I won't be 'managed'" he said angrily

"Wrong choice of words, I apologise! What I'm trying to say is that I've learnt that with Nikky anger doesn't work and I've had a long time to figure out that is never going to work with you either"

He paused whilst pulling on his jacket, "meaning?"

Caroline sipped her wine, "meaning, if you're looking for a fight you won't find one and if you looking for me to beg…well…" she trailed off

She put down the glass, stood and walked sultry over to where he stood. She saw want in his eyes and it was enough to know that she still had that over him at least.

She stopped keeping herself just outside of grabbing distance not that it matter they were both vampires it could of swept her up in seconds if he chose but she wanted to maintain the illusion of distance, his lips curled into a knowing smirked as he came to the same conclusion.

She folded her arms. "I want to make a deal with you!"

He scowled, "I don't think you are in a position to bargain love"

Caroline didn't let the comment deter her, "from now for as long as I'm in here you and I have a standing date every night at 7,"

Klaus openly laughed as he unconsciously closed the gap between them, "you know you have no way of enforcing that! "

She stepped into his personal space, "don't I,"

There was it again that magmatism whenever she was close to him, she could feel the heat radiating off him, she could sense the internal battle within Klaus, one that he clearly lost and she won because his hands shot out and pulled her flush against him. She was trembling now, this had been the hardest part of her plan, to reel him in just enough. She was going to have to pull back soon and shut down all further avenues of this kind. She snaked her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, she sighed and pulled back slightly cupping his face in her hands she kissed him firmly. Klaus was holding her so firmly against him as they kissed she was glad that breathing wasn't much of an issue. He kissed her back hungrily and she felt their spark igniting into a burning fire as his warms hand slid up under the shirt and caressing her back. Ultimately she pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and was about to speak when Klaus dropped his arms away from her and walked towards the door " _fine, 7pm!"_ he whispered his breath still ragged as he tried to pull himself together, he paused with his back to her knowing that if turned back now they would both do something they would regret, there was still too much left unsaid between, too much that need to be said before they could consciously be together again like that. "I'll arrange for some clothes to be delivered so you can be properly attired from now on" he opened the door and stepped out. Taking a deep breath his final resolve firmly in place he turned back and rested his hands on the door frame. "Oh and Caroline... don't kiss me again!" he walked away not bothering with her reaction, although he could quite bring himself to flash away. He bounded down the stairs, while Caroline casually strolled out and leaned on the balcony, and annoyingly she was smiling "you have a deal Klaus, no more kissing till I'm free" down on the ground floor he had and extremely good view of her back side as she retreated back to the bedroom where she would continue to lounge in his clothes, for a second his eyes glowed yellow and he flashed out of there as fast as he could.

Once she knew he was gone Caroline breathed a huge sigh of relief. She'd had the wine and book on the rug set up for days just waiting for him to show, she was wondering just how many bathes and showers she could stand whilst trying to have him catch her at just the right moment. Not asking to many question about Nicholas had nearly eaten her up but getting him to agree was the plan, now she had the luxury of asking her questions in a manner that wouldn't set him off in to a spiral. She figure that by setting a time, they would both be mental prepared for their meetings and there would be less room for arguments.

His kiss lingered on her lips, to be honest if he had chosen to come back up stairs and kiss her until she forgot her own name she would have let him. She had been relying on his annoying self-control to kick in and thankfully or not it had.

Klaus stormed back into the plantation, Caroline had got to him and he couldn't shake the feeling she played him expertly. Running up the stairs to his bedroom, he was unsurprised to find cami waiting for him. He saw blonde hair and blue eyes and in a flash he was on her, his lips crashing in to hers, pulling her into him forcefully. He needed to forget the woman he'd left to sleep alone in the French quarter, he needed to sate the insatiable hunger he felt. Cami for her part was responded in kind to his administrations blissfully unaware that only his body was in the room with her.

With cami laying peacefully asleep beside him, he cursed himself as he swung his legs over the end of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Being with cami had done nothing to suppress his hunger, he glanced back at her guilt hung heavily in his heart. Using cami to scratch and itch was something he promised himself he would never do again. She wasn't enough for him she never had been. Cami had come into his life at time when he was trying his hardest to regain the humanity he'd lost after thousand years of blood and bitterness. For the sake of his daughter, he tried to be a better man than Mikael had raised. While she was still human she had become a trusted friend someone he cared for a great deal, albeit on some level to keep a human presence in his daughter's life, someone who wore her humanity on her sleeve. He had figured out pretty quickly that her feelings for him ran much deeper but as much as her presence would occasional bring him peace it would more often than not cause him pain. A painful reminder of the true hole in his heart.

When cami was dying 10 years ago and Hope begged him to turn her, he obeyed. That was when he had found it harder to keep his distance from Cami and her advances, being a vampire she had seen herself on more of a level footing with him and for a brief period he had indulged. Until the night she had crossed the line and bit him urging him to bite her back, he had snapped her neck out of impulse and frustration. When she had come too he compelled her to forget what happened, and until tonight he had never laid a finger on her again.

He stood and pulled on his clothes. For the sake of making sure Hope had happy family life he maintained the ruse, unbeknownst to Cami or anyone else in the family Klaus had been periodically compelling Cami for years. However as he looked at the sleeping vampire, he knew there was a darker reason for keeping a watchful eye on her. It had turned out that Cami was one of the rare vampires, her love for Klaus as a human had only been enhanced after death the signs of her siring had been subtle at first but more noticeable over time.

Now that Hope had turned 18 he recognised that it was beyond time for him to properly release Cami and it had been his intention to sit hope down tell her the truth and then do it but with bonnie dying and the Caroline's arrival, his good intentions for Cami had been pushed to the wayside.

He would often going hunting in an attempt find some kind of completion in his life but tonight he knew even the thrill of the hunt wouldn't be enough, if he left this house now there was only one place he would go, he stalked to the door and walked out on cami without glance back or a second thought.

Within minutes he was on the room of the building opposite the town house, the building appeared dark and empty, apart from the window to his bedroom, there was the faintest glow of firelight dwindling, In a few calculate leaps he was on his own roof looking down on the balcony that led to his own room, He listened careful for any signs that she was still awake, the soft sounds of her breathing and gentle heart beat drew him to the conclusion she was sleeping, silently he dropped on the balcony. He softly turned the handled to the door and slipped into the room. Caroline was indeed sleeping. She was curled up on what would have been his side of the bed, still wearing the shirt from earlier, the light cotton sheet covered the lower half of her body. As always she was breath taking, he yearned bitterly for the life that allowed him to climb in bed behind her. Truthfully he wondered how long he could really keep her here, so much teetered in the balance, his relationship with his son, his daughter, his siblings, and Caroline herself. Not releasing her was petty he knew that but he was truly afraid she'd leave again, but then if forced her to stay too long then she may start to hate him. He made his decision, he would free her soon, tomorrow maybe or the day after that. He turned and left, the unsatisfied feeling driven down for now. There was plenty of things to be sorted before 7pm

 **A/N oooohhhhh sooooo! We are a little bit wiser about cami's place in the family. Try not to hate on Klaus too much, bear in mind its 18 years later, I'm trying to stay true to the self-serving vampire that we love whilst trying to imagine how 18 years of being a father (and secretly loving Caroline) has changed certain aspects of his character or at least curbed his enthusiasm for killing on impulse because let's face it before caroline, cami would have been diner and dead. I hope that I managed to begin to get across that he is trying to do right by cami just not necessarily very well. Also I will get to explain the 'marriage' Klaus and Caroline will be having some revealing conversations in the chapters to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own VD or TO**

 **A/N So I'm back with the next chapter 'Yay me' I don't have beta so forgive for my mistakes, I know there were a few in the last chapter, in my haste to get the chapter out I didn't quadruple check as normal lol. Anyways I'm reliant of reading and re-reading my own drafts endlessly until I'm happy and it's amazing the mistakes I genuinely don't notice until I read the posted version doh.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you keep me motivated to share**

Chapter 7

For the second time Caroline awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. She blinked at the sight of the cup on the side, groggily she realised that she could hear Klaus's voice issuing commands. Slowly she sat up and reached for the coffee a slight smile on her lip. Something on the chair caught her eye, it was an outfit. From where she sat on the bed she could just make out the post it note, 'Get dressed'

She rolled hers and quickly got dressed intrigued as to the commotion outside of the room. Once she'd dressed and freshen up she grabbed her coffee and tried her best wander idly out in the hall. Klaus was downstairs in the courtyard, while people scurried around. Some were running bags of clothes to another room and she thought she glimpsed food being taken towards the kitchen. She leaned on the wooden pole that shot straight up to the ceiling. Eventually Klaus handed back the clip board he'd been busy signed and looked up at her, "You'll find plenty of clothes to choose from in the guest room, and you'll find the kitchen well stocked."

Caroline nodded, "I'll see you at 7" she turned and headed down the hall to the guest room.

 _Elsewhere_

Camille awoke with a smile on her face, she stretched, "mmm Klaus" her warms hands found a cold bed and she frowned a little disappointed. 'Figures' she though, in all her time with Klaus she had never woken to him still there. He had always treated her so carefully, what she'd always told herself was 'lovingly' but she often wondered if he treated her like that because he preferred her as a human, fragile and gentle. Last night had been different he had been demanding, lustful and almost angry. It was what she been wanting from him for years. A sinking pit opened up in her stomach, Klaus had sought her out, when it was always the other way round with them. She wondered where he had been yesterday and what had gotten him so riled up, she sat up swiftly "son of a..."

Cami plastered a fake smile on her face and entered the dining room for breakfast, Hope and Nik were chatting quietly, they appeared already be firm friends.

Rebecca was nowhere to be seen, with Marcel probably. She grabbed some juice and toast and sat down next to Elijah.

"Where is Klaus?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed

Elijah sipped his coffee, "I have no idea, I thought he was with you?"

The front door banged and Klaus strode purposefully into the room and poured himself a coffee. All eyes were on him but he was used to that.

"Where have you been?" Cami snapped. Elijah contemplated that if looks could kill his brother would have took stakes in his back right now.

"At the compound" Klaus stated, he felt no need to lie.

He sat the other side of Elijah opposite Cami. She glared knowing "and were you there yesterday evening?"

"Yes," again he felt no need to lie but he understood Cami's hostility

"And what as the illustrious Caroline done to deserve two visits within hours when you been nowhere near for a days?" she asked with thinly vailed contempt.

Elijah noticed the slight twitch behind his brother's causal gaze. A thousand years with Nicklaus has allowed him to hone his skills at spotting the smallest tell-tale sign that his brother's mood was not what it seemed.

"Not that it's any of your business Cami, but last night we talked and this morning I made arrangements for the bargain Caroline and I struck"

Cami scoffed and added snidely "Bargain? She's got no leverage."

Klaus sipped his coffee, "That's what I thought, I was wrong" he shook off his thoughts, as Elijah and Cami looked at him in anticipation.

"What bargain?" Elijah asked with an edge of intrigue to his voice.

Klaus let his gaze lock with his brothers "We have a standing dinner date until I release her"

Elijah raised an eyebrow and allowed a small smirk to grace the corner of his lips. He was about to comment when Cami acted.

She rose rapidly out her chair, her anger evident. "That bitch! Lied to you for 17 years, and you allowed her to convince you to have dinner with her every night from now on.

Klaus sat back and beamed, "yes, and she did a very good job on the convincing side of things"

"Hey, that's my mom your talking about" Nik threw in angrily

Cami arched and eyebrow and folded her arms, a smug look on her face, "clearly not good enough or you would have need to seek me out last night"

Klaus's stance changed from good-humoured to menacing in a split second, he laughed cruelly "on the contrary sweetheart, my reasons for leaving Caroline's presence last night had nothing to do with her not being good enough!"

Cami narrow her eyes, "You are a fool Klaus, you realise she is tricking you in to letting her go so she can run again"

"Cami!" Hope interjected, "don't!" Hope shook her head at Cami a silent signal to drop it, she glanced at her father fully aware of the vindictive monster that lurked under the surface when pushed.

Cami chose to ignore hopes warning and continued her rant. "Caroline's a manipulative bitch and I don't even understand why you haven't killed her already?"

Klaus stood slowly and stalked around the table to where Cami was rooted to the spot in anticipation.

" _Brother_?" Elijah threw in disapprovingly

"Dad don't, just leave it please?" Hope added

He ignored the pleas from his family. Klaus was painfully away that Hope was in the room and over the years he had tried his damnedest to curb his murderous impulses from her view. He breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself.

He grabbed Cami roughly by the arm and dragged her to stand besides Nicholas.

"I think you have forgotten an Important fact Camille, Caroline is the mother of _my son_. No harm will ever come to her by my hand."

He swung her round abruptly and grabbed her other arm so he held her roughly in front of him. "As for you Camille, if you keep up this attitude I will be forced to act. Do you understand me?"

He shook her "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Dad!" Hope made a move to intercede but Klaus shot her a warning look that held her firmly in her seat.

He looked back as Cami who was nodding firmly and trying not to cry. " _Yes"_

Klaus let go of her arm and swung her back round to face Nicholas again. "Now apologise to my Son for bad mouthing his mother."

" _I'm sorry_ " Cami mumbled

Klaus realised his iron like grip on her arm, "Good, now get out of my sight"

Cami turned and fled from the room.

"Was that necessary Niklaus?" Elijah sighed.

Klaus looked at him firmly "She was asking for it brother"

"Aren't you afraid she'll turn on Caroline?" Hope asked cautiously

Klaus looked over at Nicholas as he spoke, "Let her try, Caroline's got her beat hands down" he shouted the last part loudly knowing Cami was most likely listening "and I'd rip out her heart if she tries"

Klaus looked up at hope as he heard a knife clatter on to a plate, "dad, seriously! It's bad enough that being cooped up in this house does little to shield us form vampire sexcapades, but do you really need to be threatening blood shed over breakfast as well."

"Hope is quite right brother" Elijah concurred

"Wait!" Hope looked at her father suspiciously "what do you mean Caroline did a very good job on the convincing side of things? What exactly happened between you two last night?"

Klaus looked at his daughter sometimes it was easy to forget that she was no longer a little girl but fast becoming a young woman. He grinned "Now hope didn't we cover the birds and the bees already!" he knew he what he was hinting at wasn't strictly true but he was beyond pissed with everyone throwing accusations at him at every turn.

"That's not funny dad!" she stood her annoyance starting to get the better of her, "Cami is the next best thing to mom I have, she loves you I won't stand by and watch you hurt her." She turned and stormed off to look for Cami.

Elijah threw his newspaper down on the table, and straightened his jacket as he stood, "She's right Niklaus. Camille is a part of this family and loved tread carefully. I won't stand for another incident against her like today"

Klaus scowled "is that threat brother,"

"No, it's brotherly warning to be mindful of you actions towards the people who love you"

"Then you had better advise her to watch her mouth in future, because as Nicholas's mother Caroline is a part of this family and _I_ won't tolerate Camille's petty jealousies"

"May I remind you Niklaus that Camille is your wife by your choosing, any 'petty jealously' as you put it, that she has about you and another woman are justified and I will side with her on that"

Elijah strode out of the room leaving a silently fuming Klaus and a quiet Nik alone.

Klaus realised this was in fact the first time he had truly been alone with his son and it was a little bit unnerved. He focused his attention on him and noted that the boy was thoughtfully pushing his food around his plate.

"Got something on you mind so… Nicholas?"

Nik dropped the fork and looked up at his father, "I've never been away from my mom for this long before. I want to see her."

Klaus sighed "Soon" he said quietly "Your moms fine, she wants to talk, hence the diner dates. There are somethings that your mother and I really do need to talk about so I agreed to her terms"

"Her terms?"

Klaus grinned, "That's between me and her but nothing bad I promise you"

Nik's face darkened as a horrid thought occurred to him, "What happened last night? Did you use compulsion again? Did you have my mother whore herself out to you to get some kind of deal?"

Klaus was acutely aware that if anyone else had uttered those words to him there would have been mayhem, but the genuine mixture of fear and concern in his son's eyes stayed his impulse. After his altercation with Cami he was already feeling slightly wired but there was no way he was going to direct any of that frustration at his son. His mouth formed a thin line, his face stoic with barely restrained frustration. "Firstly your mother abhors compulsion I would never use it on her to do anything she didn't want to do, the other night she pushed me to it for her own good and I know will spend the rest of my eternity making it up to her."

Nik noted how his father's face softened momentarily with the heart felt statement, before growing serious again.

"Secondly, never use the word whore in the same sentence as your mother again! I've just forced Camille to apologise for bad mouthing your mother I don't see why you should get away with it. This time I will let you off with a warning, do it again and I will dish out 17 years of fatherly punishments understood!" Klaus waved his hand dismissively at the end of the sentence in truth he had no idea what a sensible fatherly punishment would be, with only the experience of Mikael for a father he had never really tried to discipline Hope too afraid going too far and being what he feared Mikael had made him.

"Thirdly, your mother struck the deal not me, she knows exactly what she is doing and she is doing it for you."

"For me!"

With genuine awe on his face Klaus said, "Your mother is a very smart beautiful woman, and given another few hundred years to hone her skills has the potential to be truly magnificent"

"but I've got a 1000 years on her already when it comes to shrewd planning, she thinks that being overly nice to me will get me to lift her compulsion. She's also counting on the fact that me spending time with you will work in her favour. She wants me to lift her compulsion but she'll be damned if she'll ask me for her freedom. She thinks she can manipulate me in to giving it to her freely and then I'll just let her go anywhere she wants with you."

"You are afraid that if you let her go she will take me and leave you again, that's why you haven't realised her yet. That's why you've agreed to the diners you want to use the time to convince her to stay here in New Orleans?"

Klaus didn't answer the accusation , fully aware from the distant sobbing that too many pairs of ears where listening in on his conversation right now. He stood and finished his coffee giving Nicholas a wry smile and quick nod of the head before leaving the room.

Nik watched his father leave, he had to confess his feelings towards the man where becoming increasingly confusing. When Klaus behaved like he did today with Cami it was easy to hold on to the quite dislike he had for him, for keeping his mother under compulsion. However there were moments when Klaus spoke of his mother when the softness of his voice and the gentleness behind his words caused Nik to pause for a moment Hope had filled him in on the story of her being the result of a liquor fuelled one night stand and part of him had never really questioned that the same was likely true for Klaus and his own mother. Until today that is, today was the day he had truly begun to question the true feelings his mother and father had for each other. He considered the years he had been alone with his mother, truly analysing things she had said or done. Where he had been dismissive before. He caught his breath as the thought struck him 'His mother was in love with his father and always had been'

 _Later that evening_

Caroline sipped her wine, she had to admit that so far things we going pretty well. Klaus seemed relaxed and she had managed to get him to indulge her in some stories about Hope as a little girl. They had eventually ended up swapping story after story and laughing more and more. Klaus went to sip his own wine and Caroline got lost looking at the dimples of one of his open smiles, it reminded her of graduation. She laughed at what he had just said "oh god could you imagine if those to gremlins had grown up under the same roof" she stopped laughing and sobered instantly as the sentence registered in her brain, she glanced a Klaus. His good-humoured expression had darkened, before softening, he licked his lips "Why didn't you tell me?" he ask softly.

Caroline shook her head and started gathering the dishes, she turned her back on him and started filling the sink with water. She glanced up at the Klaus's reflection in the window above the sink and caught his eye. He looked perplexed and a little hurt.

"Two weeks after you and I…well you know... I was at the grill and I had a run in with Stefan. At least I thought it was Stefan at first" she began scrubbing the dished and placing them on the drainer, Klaus started to help clean away the rest of the table knowing full well that Caroline was a stress cleaner. "Turns out Stefan was actually Silas's doppelganger"

"Yeah I heard about that from bonnie," he interrupted.

Caroline nodded and moved on to the next plate, "at first he was just harassing me about Bonnies whereabouts, but then he grabbed my arm as I tried to leave"

Klaus watched as Caroline shivered at the memory. She sighed and rested her hands on the edge of the sink and dropped her head. "he laughed at first, then he told me I was pregnant said I had at least 14 days until I'd be able to hear the heart beat and then…"

Caroline stopped to wipe away a tear, she turned to face Klaus only mildly surprised to find him standing half a meter behind her. "It took him about half a second to figure out it was yours, he said and I quote 'he had been poking around in both our minds and it found it laughable that we hadn't be ripping each other's clothes off for months'"

Caroline blushed and looked away from Klaus amused smirk "Ok but that doesn't explain why you ran away" he stated

"I'm getting to that, anyway" Caroline smiled coyly and ambled closer to Klaus "so I might not have been completely honest when I said I didn't know how Nik existed"

Klaus raised he eyebrow as she continued after a deep breath "Silas said, 'he knew that old witch bitch was up to something trying to get her hands on a Mikealson baby that she reckoned she was owed'"

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself, and frowned "But then he said, me and my son had nothing to worry about from her, she had her sights set on the other one?"

Caroline locked her gazed on Klaus "I had no idea what he meant by that until I came to New Orleans, a couple of days later"

Klaus stood up straighter "you came here" his panic evident, his mind reeling from all the various scenarios that could have occurred but knowing that none of them had involved him seeing her at the time.

Caroline nodded "Yes, I went to the plantation and had a run in with Hayley"

Klaus clenched his fists then ran his fingers through his hair, "that bloody wolf… she never told me"

Klaus posture turned dangerous "What happened Caroline?" he said through gritted teeth, already calculating a hundred and one ways to make Hayley pay.

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself "Well after having a nice discussion with Hayley, who by the way made it pretty clear that you were playing happy families with a baby on the way" she said struggling to hide her bitterness from the memory

"And you believed her love?" he asked disbelievingly

She exhaled "I didn't know what to believe, I was confused, hurt, not to mention hormonal, after that I went back to mystic falls to try and pull my shit together, and at the time I had every intention of trying to talk you again but after seeing Hayley I just needed some time but then…."

Klaus swallowed his apprehension growing as Caroline continued her story. "The next time I ran into Silas he wasn't quite so humorous" she said seriously

"What happened? Klaus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He tried to kill me" She deadpanned "He said my son would be a tyrant monster worse than the father that when there was no more light he would bring a cruel darkness on the world, and that he had to die. We fought and I managed to get away from him and ran to Bonnies, I told her everything and from there I ran as far as I could."

Caroline burst into tears "I'm sorry, I was so heartbroken. I did the only thing I could think to do to protect our son. I thought I could save him if I kept him away from you, from everything"

Klaus dipped his head in understanding, desperately wanting to sweep Caroline into his arms and comfort her but he knew there was still more to be said. It was time for a few confessions of his own. "The 'witch bitch' was my aunt dahlia, turns out she had made a deal with my mother to claim the first born child of every Mikealson generation. Hope didn't have any easy start, my mother had some witches try to kill her on the day she was born" he paused "they nearly succeeded, I had to fake her death and send her away for a while because Hayley and I thought it was the best way to protect her but ultimately we were wrong"

He rested his hands on Caroline's shoulders "With hindsight you did the right thing by our son, I won't argue with you on that anymore. I can't help but think that had you been here then maybe…"he stopped as he wrestled with himself internally

"You would not have saved hope?" Caroline questioned as she tried to read his thoughts

Klaus was racked with guilt he loved Hope unconditionally now, but back then he couldn't be sure he would have been so invested in Hayley's wellbeing if Caroline had been around.

Caroline watched the flood of emotions wash over his face and realised what he must be thinking, She cupped his face with her hand and forced him to look at her "NO!" she said with determination, "Don't you dare feel guilty for something that never happen, you would've still succeed in saving Hope. You and I, we would have fought our hardest to save both the children there is no other way it would have played out I promise you" she said with grit and continued determination. She pulled her hand away and look down.

Klaus removed a hand from of her shoulder and slipped a finger under chin forcing her to look back up at him. "I'm sorry I should have told you about Hayley at graduation but…"

Caroline nodded "I understand, once we got talking you were afraid."

She twisted in his grasp and turned her back on him, she felt Klaus press his chest to her back he hands held her upper arms gently.

She felt his hot breath against her ear "did you ever figure out what Silas meant?"

She tilted her head slightly their noses brushed, "no" she murmured, his close proximity was causing the familiar heat to rise between them.

Using his grip on her arms he turned her around fully, and rested his forehead against hers, "I have" He brushed his lips softly against hers, in a fleeting soft caress before pulling back "it's you love, you're the light." He relinquished his grips on her arms slowly trailing his hands up her arms, until they gently cupped her face. His thumb softly stroked her face "You save him and protect him every day just by being you! I think what Silas was telling you, is that without you our son would rain blood on the world and sweetheart…."he looked at her intently, Caroline was agonizingly aware of how close his lips where to hers as he spoke, "I'd be right by his side"

Caroline felt her breath catch, in that moment she wanted to kiss him desperately. Hell she wanted to drag him back up to the bedroom and never leave but she had a plan. As Klaus too was considering the ramifications of flashing them both to the bedroom Caroline interrupted his thoughts as she reached up and gently pulled his hands away from her face, "you're married, you should go" she whispered as she turned and flashed away.

"No, I'm not" he muttered before flashing away himself.

######

Klaus wandered back into the plantation and headed towards the study, poured himself a whisky and sunk down onto the sofa. Tonight had gone better than he could have imagined, before she flashed away it had been on the tip of his tongue to set her free there and then. What she had revealed about Silas had been very telling, especially when it came to Dahlia and her intentions. He had always wondered if he had taken on board the werewolf gene loophole a little too easily. He made a mental note to discuss it with one of his witches, he contemplated going out to find one now but in truth the day's events had left him feeling quite drained.

He looked up and realised Nicholas was perched in the arm chair a small sketch book in hand, Klaus's brow furrowed, "you draw?"

Nik looked surprised at the question, "sometimes, it relaxes me"

"Would you like to have dinner with me and you mother tomorrow?" Klaus surprised himself at his sudden spur of generosity.

"Err Ok, I'd like that"

For the first time Klaus saw a real smile on his sons face. He swirled his whiskey around the tumbler. "Good, I'll ask hope if she wants to join us."

He glanced around the empty room "Where is every one?"

Nik shrugged, "They pretty much took off after diner, Hopes gone out with Cami and Lizzie"

Klaus sipped his whiskey "You didn't want to go with them?"

"uhm No, I don't think Cami's too fond of me"

Klaus sat forward "Has she done something to you?" after earlier he had to wonder if Cami might retaliate

Nik sighed and snapped the sketch book shut, "No she hasn't done anything exactly, call it an instinct! Something Hope tells me I should trust as a werewolf"

Klaus put his drink down and stood, "come with me, I'd like to show you something" He stalked towards the door, when Nik didn't move he looked back at him "if you want to that is"

Nik looked at his father, curiosity got the better of him and he nodded and stood. He followed Klaus up to the attic. Klaus pulled out a Key, "No one's allowed up here, he pushed open the door and Nik followed him to his art studio. The place was strewn with canvas's sketches the smell of oil and acrylic paints hung in the air. Nik moved forward to have a closer look at the paintings. He glanced back his father, who hovered by the door trying not to look nervous "Art calms me down too" Nik nodded in understanding his father was actually trying to connect with him through something he hoped they had in common. It was on the tip of his tongue to be rude, but he decided that for the sake of his mother he should maybe try. He flicked through a sketch book that was nearby, his dad was actually pretty good.

"You know, one of the few things mom told me about my dad was that he was an artist and a good one, something about the hermitage?"

Klaus smiled at his recollection of conversation with Caroline so long ago.

Nik continued "I never told mom but it's why I took up drawing I wanted to feel…."

"Connected?" Klaus finished for him

"Hmmm" Nik nodded, the sound of a door slamming and giggling alerted them to the presence of the girls downstairs. Klaus sighed and shrugged off his coat, he rolled up his sleeves placed and empty canvas on the easel, beginning to mix paint he glanced at Nik. "You can stay up here if you want, like I said no one comes in here"

Nik mouthed 'thank you' and settled down on an old chaise lounge his sketch book in hand. Silently he watched his father paint, the look of concentration on the man's face as he let his muse flow. It was fascinating to watch. Eventually after about an hour hope swept into the room and tutted "Should've known you'd both be hiding up here"

"Thought you said no one's allowed in here?!" Nik chuckled at his father

Klaus rolled his eyes "Your sister is the exception, I've never been able to stop her waltzing in when she feels like it"

Hope had the cheek to stick her tongue out at Nik "see" she grabbed Nik's sketch book, as he reached for it she pushed him back and held the book. "Hey these are good, oh my god it's that Lizzie"

Klaus smirked as his son blushed

"Give it back Hope!" Nik yelled

He tackled her for the book, he grabbed it but she dodged away from him "Nik likes Lizzie" she sang in a sing song voice.

Klaus felt his heart swell as broad smile spread across his face watching his son and daughter behaving like they had known each other for years.

Hope stood playfully, "Uhm I wonder if I should tell her?"

"Don't you dare?" Nik responded with a hint of fear

Klaus continued his painting and gave both of them an exhausted look over the top of his canvas. "Hope stop teasing you brother, Nik if you like the girl then tell her trust me you'll regret it if you don't"

Nik took his sketchbook back from Hope and tucked it protectively under his arm.

"What about you? what about that boy that's been following you around, what's his name? Ben was it" Nik smiled triumphantly as Hope paled.

"I...I. I don't know what you talking about." She shook her head adamantly at Nik, glancing in the direction of their father who appeared to be staring intently at his painting. She was trying her best toconvey the sisterly signal of drop it. Nik stifled a laugh as Hope gestured towards her dad and then point at him and did the cut throat signal. He decided to quiz her more about Ben some other time, he had clearly made his point for now.

Klaus rubbed his brow as his mind navigated the pit falls of a teenage daughter and boys, quite frankly it was one more thing he really didn't want to think about right now.

He looked up and Hope and Nik stopped whatever silent conversation they had been having and tried not to look guilty. "Hope, I've asked Nicholas to join me and Caroline for diner tomorrow night, would you like to join us?"

Hope shrugged indifferently, "Nah I'd feel like a third wheel, if I'm honest!" She looked around the room "I'll go out to dinner with Cami or something!"

Klaus cleaned off his paint brushes, it was on the tip of his tongue to change request to an order. Something deep inside him wanted Hope and Caroline to bond just as much as he needed to build a relationship with Nicholas.

Nik caught the look on his father's face before Hope could see, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually Hope, I'd really like it if you came with us. I'd really like you to meet my mom!"

Hope looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she didn't really want to go but how could she refuse her brother "Oh um ok then"

Nik gave Klaus a quick conspiratorial wink while Hope looked away, it's was minute but it was enough to make Klaus heart swell with pride. Hope turned back just in time to catch father and son grinning at each other, not to be out done she folded her arms, "Well I guess it will be worth it to see if what aunt becc's says about cheerleading witch from hell is true?"

Hope couldn't help the mischievous smirk as she watch her father throw down his brushes. "What did she say?"

Hope rolled her eyes "well, just that and few other things. She is going to fill me in on the rest later"

"Like hell she is" Klaus stomped out of the room yelling for Rebecca. She shook her head and laughed "it's too easy to push his buttons sometimes" although she did feel a bit bad for her aunt who was not in the tsunami path of her father.

"Did Rebecca really say that?" Nik asked

Hope tilted her head towards the door "Yeah sort of, listen, this will be a chance for you to practice your vamp hearing"

#####

 _Downstairs_

" _REBECCA! REBECCA!"_

" _What the bloody hell Nik!"_

" _What have you been telling Hope about Caroline?"_

" _Huh"_

" _Cheerleading Witch from hell?" ring any bells"_

" _Oh that!"_

" _Oh that indeed, what the hell else did you tell her!"_

" _Only the truth Nik. That the she was my competition at every turn at that stupid high school and when I wasn't at school I was at home having to watch you throw your tantrums because she was still dating that hybrid pup"_

" _Nobody asked you to go back to high school becca, you thought you could just walk in out of nowhere and rule the school. You are still pissed at Caroline because she proved you wrong"_

" _My dislike of Caroline has nothing to do with that Nik, I hate her because of what I see her doing to you, over and over again. You preach to me and Elijah about love being a weakness but you are the biggest hypocrite of us all Nik, you are in love with her but she is never going to love you back."_

" _YOUR WRONG!" "_

" _Oh Nik, why the hell is she still in there?"_

" _Because…"_

" _You and your damn pride Nik, its wonder any of us can love you enough to stay"_

####

The sound of a distant door slamming signalled to Nik and Hope that the conversation was over, Hope chewed her lip remorsefully, "Well that wasn't as amusing as I had expected"

"You think!" Nik said sarcastically. "Do you think he is really in love with my mom?" he added guardedly.

Hope looked pensive at the thought, if her father was in love with Caroline then he had been for years and he had never told her. She had to admit she felt a little bit hurt by that. She thought she knew her father pretty well. In fact she was almost angry "Dose you mom love him?" she demanded.

Nik looked thoughtful "I've been thinking about that all day, She practically documented every moment of my life for him. So yes I think she does love him"

Hope heaved a sigh, "I'm going to bed"

Nik nodded and followed her out of the studio, closing the door firmly behind him.

######

 _Earlier…._

After Klaus had stormed out of the kitchen, to god knows where. Rebecca had wandered into the study to find a somewhat distraught Cami knocking back the whiskey,

"I take it you heard" Rebecca asked,

"Do you think Klaus will kill me? Just to get me out the way so he can have her?" Cami asked almost frantically

Rebecca sat down on the sofa and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh no, Nik's not going to hurt you, he does care about you, you know that. Plus you are family we won't let him"

Cami wiped her tears "thank you",

Both vampires couldn't help but find themselves listing to Hope and Nik's conversation in the attic. Niks final statement had Cami sobbing anew.

Rebecca had always known about her brothers feelings for Caroline but when he took up with Cami, she honestly though he had finally moved on. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Camille, the woman loved her brother and given him the best part of 16 years of her life. It was troubling how quickly he was brushing her to the side now Caroline was back. For the first time since Nik and Caroline's arrival she truly feared for what would become of Cami and wondered if Cami's was right to be fearful that Klaus would kill her. "Maybe you should go to bed, we can talk about it in the morning!"

Cami shook her head "No I'll wait up for Klaus!"

Rebecca grimaced "Don't, the mood he's in he won't be back tonight. Besides I think it's best if you keep out of his way for a while"

Cami wiped away her tears, a sudden anger in her eyes "Do you think he has gone to her?"

Rebecca looked at her trying to appear reassuring "No, I guarantee you he has gone hunting to let off some steam."

Cami nodded at her comfort and headed off to bed.

" _You bloody better be hunting nik"_ Rebecca whispered quietly to herself.

Klaus headed into Bar, he had bought the it years ago so now body batted an eye as he headed straight behind the bar and picked up two bottles of bourbon. He headed to a booth at the back. Not bothering with a glass he started to quaff back the contents. It wasn't easy for him to get drunk but tonight he was determined to try.

An hour later and six more bottles of bourbon down he staggered in the compounds court yard, "Caro...Carol...line" her slurred loudly, and took another swig. Caroline's petite form appeared on the balcony above, she was rubbing her eyes clearly having just been woken. He grinned manically "Hello beautiful, still sleeping in my clothes I see" Taking his eyes off Caroline he stumble towards the stairs. In a flash Caroline was at his side her arm tucked around his waist supporting him up the stairs... "You are drunk," she stated. "Hhhmm yes love" she focused on guiding him down the to the bedroom,

"Why are you drunk?" Caroline tried to ask

Klaus pulled away and took another swig of his drink as he fell back against the wall.

"I've had a very trying day" he slurred, Caroline couldn't quite get over the child like quality to his voice as he continued.

"Did you know that practically every ones got an opinion on ME and MY life, and it's all I've heard all day. I find it quite bothersome."

He grinned at her cheekily "but not you Luuvve," Caroline could help but smile, she almost expected to see Klaus hiccup and cartoony drunk bubbles to pop out.

She tucked her arm back around his waist "I should send you home but you need to sober up first. "

"You have a beautiful smile" Klaus mumbled.

"Uhuh, yeah I know. Now come on let's get you to the bedroom"

Klaus chuckled playfully "mmm now that's what I like to hear"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Down boy, the only you will be doing is sleeping it off"

Klaus growled slightly in her ear, before nipping playfully "I'm a wolf, not a dog"

Caroline pulled him into the bedroom, and made to take the bottle from him but Klaus for all his drunkenness still managed to be quicker.

"Hey that's mine, get you own" He glugged from the bottle again.

"Did you know that there is a boy interested in my baby girl….a boy!" he slurred with exasperation

"Well she is 18 Klaus, that's to be expected" Caroline stifled a giggle

"A boy…" he drew his hand slowly down over his face in vexation

"I should go find him. Give him the talk" He face turned determined as he glanced towards the door.

For second Caroline really suspected he would leave to seek out the poor unsuspecting youth. "Whoa, how about you stay here tonight and talk to the boy tomorrow" she tried.

In a second he was back to frisky "Will you be keeping me company?" he attempted to say in seductive way but was the moment was thoroughly ruined by his slurred words.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips "No, I'll be sleeping in the guest room. Now go to bed... Please" she point towards the queen-size bed to emphasize her point.

"No" he said impishly as he finished the bottle off. "Stop telling me what to do, why does everyone insist on tell ME! What to do" Caroline detected the slight note of playful drunk heading into angry drunk now the booze was gone. "Whoa ok, how about we get you into bed" she regretted the words as soon as she said them. Frisky Klaus was back three fold as he waggled his eyebrows at her "is that so love, well let me help you with that!" he pulled of his shirt and began to unbutton his pants, Caroline was grateful for the boxer briefs he wore underneath. She pointed at the bed, "bed now! I'm not talking to you while you are drunk like this!"

He sighed "ok" almost as if he was staring to sober up "but not alone" he added with a certain amount of childish glee.

Before Caroline knew what had happened he had flashed her up into his arms and threw them both down onto the bed. Laying on his side, he pulled her in towards his stomach spooning her back against him. His arm holding her tightly. Caroline realised there was no point trying to get out of his grasp while he was still awake she would have to wait.

"I love that you sleep in my shirt," he mumbled in to her hair. After a few minutes, she listen to his regulated breath and surmised he was asleep. Unfortunately it had done little to lessen his vice like grip around her. Succumbing to the inevitable she drifted off into a dreamless slumber herself.

Caroline awoke the next morning to the soft warmth of skin beneath her cheek, sleepily she recalled the previous evening. At some point in the night Klaus had rolled on to his back taking her with him so she now lay against him , her face on his chest, one arm strewn across him and her leg entangled with his. The steady heart-beat below her signalled that Klaus had not yet stirred, so she allowed herself a brief moment to hug him a little tighter and breath him in as she opened her eyes.

Klaus stirred as he felt Caroline's nails dig into his side. As he opened his eyes and focused he widen them in surprise. Cami stood over the pair of them a furious look in her eye "You Bastard" she thundered.

 **A/N well hope you enjoyed that roller coaster ride. Next time we will deal with the fall out and ramifications from a number of the conversations that when on in this chapter. Also I'm aware that I introduced Tyler quite early on in this story, I do intend to continue with that line of protagonist and it will start to mount some more in the coming chapters.**

 **Klaus is practically on the verge of releasing Caroline but I have a few ideas to keep her in there a bit longer but not for want of Klaus trying to get the words out. I love the idea that he tries but keeps getting interrupted with some drama or another, although I haven't written that yet so we will see LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't won TO or Vampire diaries**

 **So I've been holed up writing away and I pleased as punch to have finished the story. So good news I finished a story yay me, bad news I've finished the story in about 3 chapters time Boo! I'm currently editing my first drafts of the coming chapters and adding to the story where I see fit. So hopefully not to long till chp 9's ready to go.**

 **Another nice long chapter for you, more character and plot development ready for the final confrontation.**

Chapter 8

 _Klaus stirred as he felt Caroline's nails dig into his side. As he opened his eyes and focused, he widen them in surprise. Cami stood over the pair of them a furious look in her eyes "You Bastard" she thundered._

Klaus rubbed his temple, one of the perks of being a vampire no hang over. Although sometimes he wished he could enjoy the temporary memory loss that comes with a good hangover. Just like when he was human and over indulged in the mead, resulting in his first fumbling experience with one of the village girls. The memory of last night's antics was equally as cringe worthy, Caroline was not about to let him live it down he was sure of that. Slowly he sat up, unconsciously pushing Caroline behind him. He refusing to be goaded by Cami but watchful of her actions at the same time.

"What are you doing here Cami? I specifically said no-one was allowed over here!" his tone was low and menacing

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS ON ME!" She screeched "You didn't come home last night. I was worried after everything that got said. So I decided to go looking for YOU!" She looked at him full of rage "and what do I find but you half _naked_! In bed, with that whore" she gestured her head around Klaus towards Caroline. Before Klaus could react Caroline was off the bed and lunging at Cami.

"How dare you" Caroline threw Cami across the room. Her vampire face on full display, she stalked towards Cami and picked her up by the throat "I suggest you get out of here before I do something I regret!"

Klaus pulled on his clothes rapidly. "You can let her go love, I've got it from here"

Caroline let Cami go and pushed her backwards for good measure "For you information, nothing happen last night. Klaus was…" Caroline sucked in her breath "you know what I really don't have explain anything to you"

"I'm his wife" Cami ground out

Caroline took a careful step towards Cami "Yes, I've noticed you're very fond of reminding me. I don't know what issues you and Klaus have but you two seriously need to talk and stop dragging me into it." She threw a tempestuous look at Klaus before storming off to the bathroom. "I'll see you tonight Klaus and we _are_ going to talk about this" the bathroom door slammed.

Klaus turned to Cami, she had the good sense to take a step back in true fear. After yesterday Klaus was about ready to rip her head off but Elijah's words ringing in his ears stayed his hand.

"You broke my rules Camille!" She stepped back again as he stepped towards her, "I promised punishment"

Cami in brief moment of defiance or insanity it was hard to tell, placed her hands on her hips and jutted out her chin "I'm your wife your rules don't apply to me, we are equals. You won't hurt me. You lo..."in a split second he had flashed over and snapped Cami's neck. Hoisting her over his shoulder he shot once last glance at the bathroom door before his flashed back to the Plantation.

00000000

Both Elijah and Rebecca followed cautiously as Klaus stalked through the house and threw Cami unceremoniously on the couch.

"What happened" Elijah asked.

"She broke my rule" Klaus stated simply, keeping his inner rage in careful check.

"What rule?" Rebecca asked as she crouched down next to Cami to check on her.

Klaus strode over to the where the bourbon was kept, he grasped the decanter and poured himself a healthy dose of the amber liquid "Where are Hope and Nik" Klaus asked tired of so many ears listening in all the time.

"They went out in to the woods to see if Nik's got any magic"

"Oh... good"

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips "Nik, what the hell did she do!"

Klaus sipped his bourbon and settled comfortable into a high backed chair, "She entered the compound after I told no-one to go there" he waved his hand almost as if to dismiss the incident as no big deal but something that had to punished for none the less. "She should consider getting her neck snapped an easy punishment"

Rebecca frowned "Well she did say she was looking for you, I told her it wasn't a good idea. What happened?"

Klaus rubbed his eyes "She got into a fight with Caroline!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "so Camille went looking for you, and entered the compound. Tell me Niklaus did she find you there?"

Klaus pouted and stood abruptly "what she found is not the concern of any off you." He pointed accusingly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes only beginning to guess at what Cami had most likely walked in on. Cami started to stir again and Klaus made a move towards her but Rebecca was quicker "don't you dare"

Klaus tilted his head back angrily and stepped back as his brother and sister moved to protect Cami.

Cami now fully awake pulled herself into a tight ball on the sofa "I'm sorry!" she whimpered "I just want to make you happy!"

Rebecca looked round at her in confusion, Cami had said things like that before but she'd never really though much of it until now under these circumstances its sounded almost as if she was sired to Klaus. She shook the though away but made a mental note to keep a closer eye in Cami from now on.

Klaus stepped back again and gulped down the remainder of his whisky. He headed to the door, "Deal with her" he threw back angrily "I don't want her in my sight for the rest of the day," he walked out to the sound of Cami sobbing. As he stalked down the corridor fully intending to hole up in his studio for the day he stopped as Elijah called his name "Niklaus"

He turned "yes brother!"

Elijah was all business as he looked sternly at his younger brother "I warned you about messing Cami around!"

Klaus ground his jaw together tightly at being question "She BROKE my rule, my law I will punish as I see fit... but for you brother I will not do any permanent damage. Just see to it that she does nothing to further provoke ME!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have just remembered that I need to go and have a talk with a Hybrid about the importance of telling me when I have visitors"

He stomped off leaving a perplexed Elijah to wonder what Hayley could possibly have done on top of everything else.

00000000

Klaus had decided not to drive into the werewolf camp, opting instead indulge in a game of hunter prey. He paused as soon as his vampire hearing picked up the general conversation of the camp. He sniffed the air and picked up Hayley's scent. He circled the camp until the picked out her voice,

" _Jack, he has got to go."_

" _I know, just a few more days I promise. We don't turn away our own kind when they need help"_

Klaus rolled his eyes, Jackson was always such a do-gooder. He was about to make his move when the next snippet of conversation made him freeze.

" _Jack, seriously if Klaus finds out that we are helping Tyler, he will be royally pissed."_

Klaus moved like the wind "I'd say murderously furious would be a better analogy little wolf"

"Klaus!" Hayley jumped to put herself between Jackson and Klaus.

Klaus grabbed Hayley and threw her into the trees, in a swift motion he kicked Jackson to the floor and pressed his boot to his throat.

"Well I guess that makes two things you and I need to discuss Hayley"

Hayley approached cautiously "Klaus, let him go"

"Where is Tyler?"

The snap of twig behind Hayley signalled the arrival of the other hybrid.

"I'm right here" He walked forwards his arms out in front of him in a gesture of greeting that mocked Klaus.

Klaus growled and pressed down on Jackson's throat some more,

"Hello Tyler" Klaus beamed, he was itching for a fight

Tyler grinned, "So how is Caroline doing? I see she got to you in time"

Klaus released Jackson. He rolled away and righted himself besides Hayley and Klaus took a menacing step towards Tyler.

Tyler smirked again "Why so angry Klaus, I handed you Caroline and a Son. You should be thanking me!"

The two Hybrid's stared each other down daring one another to make the first move.

Hayley moved closer to Klaus, which was her first mistake "Caroline? Son? Klaus what's going on?"

Klaus eyes glowed yellow as he grabbed Hayley by the throat. "If you bothered to talk to your daughter you would know that Caroline arrived several days ago suffering from a hybrid bite courtesy of Tyler."

With a quick survey of the surroundings, he spied what he needed. He flashed and shoved Hayley against a nearby tree. A wooden branch spearing her from behind narrowly missing her heart. He heard Tyler and Jackson's cries of horror as they surmised he must have killed Hayley. Knowing full well that she would survive he turned to deal with them. He stumbled back as Tyler attacked, but he was older and stronger and soon had the young hybrid on the back foot. Klaus spied Jackson trying to help Hayley dis-impale herself, he threw him bodily backwards into the tress and noted with satisfaction that he'd appeared to pass out. He didn't really give a damn if he had killed Jackson or not. He spied Tyler off to the side, wiping the blood from his lips clearly trying to surmise if this was a fight he could win. As Klaus went to attack again, Tyler finished weighing the odds. He winked at Klaus "Until next time" and flashed away.

Klaus was seconds away from giving chase when the sound of Hayley choking on blood caused him to pause. For now he let Tyler go his anger at Hayley's actions in the forefront in his mind. He grabbed her face roughly and leaned in to talk into her ear. "I hear that you had quite the chat with Caroline 17 years ago when she came to New Orleans to see me"

He pulled back a little and watched with satisfaction as Hayley's eyes widened with recollection and fear.

Hayley spat up some more blood as she tried to remain conscious. Klaus yanked her off of the makeshift stake and threw her on to the ground.

He crouched down next to her and watched as she writhed in pain before her body started to heal.

"Why?" he asked

Hayley coughed and looked at him definitely "Because… as soon she walked in I knew she had to go. I never liked her, she had everything. Family, friends, and two hybrids in love with her" she glared at him meaningfully. "She had a suitcase with her so I knew she meant to stay, and in that instant I saw myself losing everything I stood to gain. I'm a wolf, self-preservation of myself and my child was paramount."

"So Yes, I exaggerated the truth to her and Yes, I never told you she visited! And you know what I'm not! sorry"

That was her second mistake.

Klaus reaching in to her chest and squeezing his hand around her heart was fast and furious. She cried out in pain, fully expecting this to be the time he followed through and killed her.

"Caroline came to tell me she was pregnant" He stated angrily. "Your selfishness robbed Hope of the chance to grow up with her brother and for _my_ Son to know his family."

His grip tightened before he released her and stood back,

"Why" she choked, "Why not just kill me, we both know you've never cared for me"

"Because you are still hopes mother, whether I like it or not. So No! your death will not come by my hand."

Klaus licked some of the blood of his hand, "However, you actions against my family cannot go un-punished. You and your pack are hereby banished from these swamps. You have 4 days to say you goodbyes and relocate. After that If I catch so much of a whiff of you within 100 miles of New Orleans without my express permission. I will slaughter you whole pack, starting with Jackson."

Klaus flashed away leaving Hayley to tend to Jackson, she sighed. With Klaus's distrust of her rule of the werewolves she knew this day had been a long time coming. However once she had Jack sorted she was going to have a lengthy conversation with Tyler about aggravating Klaus and making her pack part of his collateral damage caught in the crossfire.

00000000

Hope raised an eyebrow as her father trudged into the kitchen, his hands covered in blood. She sniffed, and not just any blood. Her mother's blood if her sense of smell wasn't mistaken. She jumped off the stool, "What did you do to mom?" her panic evident.

Klaus washed his hands and grabbed a blood bag from the freezer. "We had a discussion in the woods about the importance of communication" he said with a pleased with himself smile on his face.

Hope sighed "Did you kill her?"

Klaus gave he a perplexed look as if he couldn't understand why she would think that "No, she is your mother Hope. Do you really think I'd take her away from you like that?"

Hope curled her lip in to a cruel smile not unlike her fathers, "Why not, you've gone out of you to take her away from me in every other way. Why not add death to the list dad"

Klaus huffed, "I've always done what was needed to protect you."

"Oh so cursing my mother to be a wolf, so she could only see me for one day a month, if you let her. Was for my own good was it?"

Klaus glared at his daughter "You had Cami"

" _You had Cami_ " hope sneered, "that's you reasoning for keeping me from being able to form a proper relationship with my mother until I was 5"

"Hayley tried to run away with you, she needed to be punished" he shouted

Hoped nodded, she knew all too well why her father had punished her mother for so long and until recently she had never really been that bothered about it but something in her father was different these last few days and it wasn't because of her. Hope was far too used to being the centre of her father's world and if she was honest with herself she was starting to feel a little bit jealous that he was so focused elsewhere. The conversation she'd had with Nik the night before had done little to dispel the feelings. "And today. What where you punishing her for today?!"

Klaus eyed his daughter, wondering where all this empathy for her mother was coming from. Hope had never much batted an eyelid before for the welfare of her mother.

"Your mother saw Caroline when she came to New Orleans 17 years ago…." He was about to continue with his rant but hope cut him off.

"Caroline!" Hope shouted "Urghh I should have known this would be about _her_ somewhere along the line."

Hope folded her arms and pouted, "I'm sick of hearing about bloody Caroline every time I turn around"

Klaus exhaled and reached out to pull his daughter into a reassuring hug. "I'm sorry love, I haven't really had a chance to talk you about how you feel about Nik and Caroline being here"

Hope shrugged in his arms, her frustration depleting "Nik's pretty cool, I guess I could learn to deal with having a little brother."

Klaus places a kiss on the top of his daughters head "Thank you, that's all I ask"

She smiled wryly and started to walk away

"…and Caroline?" Klaus asked nervously

Hope paused, "I don't know her" she replied with a shrug

"I know, that's why I asked you to dinner tonight. I'd like you to know her better."

The realisation hit hope hard "You want me to like her?"

"Yes"

"And if I don't…"

Hope watched her father swallow, his vulnerability never quite so obvious before, could she do it to him. Make him choose?

"Your opinion matters to me hope" he replied carefully. "When I have I ever not put you first"

She conceded and nodded, "I'll give her a chance, for you and for Nik"

"Thank you" Klaus murmured as she left, the pit of his stomach filled with concern. 'What if hope really didn't like Caroline?' he brushed the thought away, it was a scenario he didn't even want to consider.

0000000

 _Later that Friday evening_

Klaus strolled into the compound an hour early, closely followed by Nik, Hope and the last minute addition of Lizzie at Hopes instance.

"Caroline!" he caught the flash of blonde on the upper levels heading their way.

"Your early figures, we need to talk about last nig…." Caroline paused as she finally started to descend the stairs and realised Klaus was not alone.

Her face lit up when she spied Nicholas behind Klaus, "Nikky" she flew across the space and pulled her son into a motherly hug "Nikky baby, are you ok?" She pulled back and checked him over in the manor all mothers have been adopting for generations.

"Mom, seriously how many times can you stop with the Nikky? I'm not a baby anymore"

Caroline was a little bit taken a back, it was Nik's quick glance in Lizzies direction that gave her glimmer of what was going on in her sons mind

"Oh but you'll always be my baby" she tugged on his cheek playfully and ruffled his hair determined to cause him further embarrassment for sassing her.

"Mom, stop" Nik said grumpily, "

"Ok Nik, if you insist" she beamed at her son. She turned "Lizzie, sweetie nice to see you again" She pulled her into a quick hug.

Finally she turned towards Klaus and hope. Hope had her slipped her arm through her fathers and actually looked a little bit nervous.

"Hi Hope, it nice to finally meet you properly." Caroline gave hope her best reassuring smile, but hopes return smile was weak. Unsure of what to say Caroline turned to Klaus, "Why are you early?"

"Arh yes" he snapped his fingers and an army of what appeared to be Chefs and waiters scurried past them and headed to the Kitchen. "I though as I was adding to the guest list tonight, I would arranged for someone else to cook."

"Oh ok, but I could've managed"

"Never the less…. Hope why you don't take Nik and Lizzie to the games room. Caroline and I will join you shortly"

Something unspoken passed between Hope and Klaus as he nodded at her reassuringly and urged her to go.

As the kids headed off, Caroline folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Don't think just because you brought the kids here tonight that I'm going to let you off the hook for last night"

Klaus laughed "I never thought you would, I am very open to discuss it with you later but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about first."

She frowned

"I saw Tyler Lockwood today, when I went to see Hayley"

"Oh, did you kill him?"

"No he got away while I was dealing with Hayley"

Caroline didn't really want to delve into what 'dealing with Hayley' had entailed "God Klaus, I'm alone here all day. I'm a sitting duck you need to un-compel me"

"I've taken that into consideration, which is why I am moving back in"

Caroline rolled her eyes "That's not really the answer if was looking for"

Klaus smirked "Ok then fine you're ..."The sound of a booming base and music a full volume echoed around them. Klaus expression turned to thunder.

"HOPE!" he yelled as he stalked towards the games room.

When Klaus and Caroline walked into the games room they found Hope and Lizzie dancing around, whilst Nik loitered to the side not dancing but still amused.

"HOPE" Klaus yelled again as he flashed over to the turn the music down.

Hope stopped dancing "Seriously Dad you so old! the music's to loud, that dress is to short." she pouted

Caroline out her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh, hope threw her a quizzical look "It's not that funny"

"Yes it is" Caroline gave Klaus a wide smile, he just knew she was going to tease him merciless when they were next alone, but as he returned her knowing smile with one of his own he knew it wouldn't mind in the slightest.

Caroline pulled her gaze away from Klaus, she had to remember not to get sucked into his orbit tonight. Nik, Hope and Lizzie were here she need to focus on them.

She turned to Lizzie "Lizzie, honi how are you coping?"

Lizzies smile faded and Caroline actually felt guilty for reminding her about her grief. "Hey its ok you know, you don't have to feel bad because you we're happy for a few moments. Your mom would want you to smile all the time, I just know it."

Lizzie breathed deeply and smiled "I know, thank you"

They settled themselves down onto the sofas in the room, Caroline was careful to place herself on the opposite sofa to Klaus , Nik sat next to her and Hope and Lizzie got comfortable next to Klaus.

"So Nicholas!" Klaus asked casually "I heard you and Hope went off to see if you had any magic? How did it go?"

Nik glanced briefly at his mother, he hadn't been able to talk to her at all about his changes and he was unsure of what his father had told her.

"I..er"

"No" Hope jumped in, she shot Nik a warning look. "He couldn't even float the one leaf"

The truth was that Hope and talked him though a basic levitation spell to try on a leaf. She'd told a white lie, Nik hadn't been able to raise one leaf. He'd raised every leaf as far as she could see around them. It was troublesome, they had decided not to mention it to their father just yet. Hope had wanted to talk to some of her other witch friends to see what it meant. What Nik had achieve on his first try was something that she was still nowhere near accomplishing.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look that said they both knew there was more to that story. Caroline gave a slight shake to her head a signal to Klaus to leave it for now. He seemed to understand and a silence descended over them.

Hope remembered that she had promised herself to try and make an effort with Caroline for her father's sake. "So Caroline, how did you meet my dad" Both Klaus and Caroline tensed at the question both aware that his dubious history was not necessarily something either of them wanted hope and Nik to be privy to.

Klaus answered for her "Caroline was friends with the Doppelganger I needed to break my curse. Once my curse was lifted I was trying to make hybrids, the creation of my first successful hybrid was the night I found myself in the same room as a Caroline"

Hope rolled her eyes "and it was love at first sight I suppose"

"No actually" Caroline said sharply "Klaus was trying to turn my boyfriend in to a vampire/werewolf hybrid. So I'd say more like hate at first sight"

Caroline could help the resentment that crept into her voice at the memory

Klaus leaned back leisurely and draped his arm across the back of the sofa, "Yes and what a terrible disappointment he turned out to be, as a hybrid and as a _faithful_ boyfriend" he knew it was wrong to still be Jealous of Tyler after all this time but some old habits die hard evidently.

Caroline tried not to rise to the bait but failed miserably, "yes well and Hayley was hybrid cat nip clearly" she responded the jealous in her voice barely covered.

"Mom, slept with Caroline's boyfriend" Hope slouched back and dug her clasped hands in between her knees and shuddered.

Caroline couldn't help but add with satisfaction. "And god knows who else, while she was busy plotting the death of 12 innocent hybrids"

Klaus was on the verge of reminding Caroline of her own complicity in the death of 12 witches but hope spoke first.

"My Mom did what?"

Klaus placed his hand on hopes shoulder as he looked at caroline, "I'd hardly call them innocent love, and they were working against me by breaking the sire bond after all. I'd say they got the bloody end they deserved. They were trying to kill me I simply defended myself." Klaus beamed proudly.

Caroline scowled "and Tyler's mom?" it was a debate they'd been going round in circles on since the night he held Carol Lockwood's head under the water.

"Collateral damage, Tyler needed to understand what it truly meant to be alone"

"Tyler didn't deserve…."

Nik cut her off, "Mom seriously, you not defending the guy that bit you and left to die?"

"And that wouldn't be the first time his has bit her either" Klaus added happy support his son.

"What?" Nik asked darkly

Caroline looked away ashamed "No... I just" she frowned as she truly heard Klaus last remark. Getting in to the old debate of who'd done what to who wasn't going to help.

"Hope when I first met you father, he did terrible things to me, to the people I care about but I…. /Dinners is served Sir" the waiter cut in

Caroline jumped up and headed towards the door somewhat relived not to have finished that particular train of thought.

They trailed into the dining room to find the place immaculately set. Klaus took position at the head of the table. Hope sat to his right with Lizzie next to her. Caroline defiantly took the chair at the other head of the table. Leaving Nik the dilemma of whether to sit near his mother or his father. He choose the seat closest to his mother.

Waiters scurried around them pouring drinks and bringing in the first course.

"So Hope, how's school?" Caroline asked politely

Hope glanced at her father in confusion

Klaus played with his fork "Hope doesn't got to school, she is home schooled by myself and Elijah"

"Oh Wow," Caroline actually looked a little bit distraught "But what about prom, homecoming, graduation?"

Hope shrugged "Does it matter?"

Caroline was appalled. "It matters Hope, these are the best years of your life and you are missing it, seriously Klaus what the hell"

Klaus ignored her and sipped his wine.

"Honestly Caroline its ok, high school's no big deal"

"You wrong, some of the best memories I have are from high school with my best friends Elena and bonnie. First dates, first kisses." Caroline actually looked a bit dreamy for a moment lost in her memories.

"You dated Tyler in high school right?" hope asked.

"Well yeah, but before Tyler there was Matt, before matt there was Damon" She pause at her slip, Klaus eyes shot up to meet hers "… before that there was brad"

"And you sniped at Hayley's fidelity" Klaus quipped, Damon bloody Salvatore if he ever saw him again it would be too soon.

It's was Caroline's blush that got his blood boiling, "Did you sleep with Damon?" he asked point blank.

"Yes but it was when I was human and he'd mostly compelled me to forget about it anyways…."she stopped talking as realised her efforts to appease where only making Klaus eyes grow darker. " _He did what?"_

When Caroline refused to elaborate, he decided to let it drop for now. "Hopes not allowed to date, and if high school is going to throw her into the path of the likes of _Damon Salvatore_ then I happy she chooses not to go" he said bluntly

Caroline caught the look of annoyance on hopes face. In some respects Klaus was right to not want a 'Damon' in Hopes life, sometimes Caroline wished she could truly forget it herself but it made her stronger in the long run.

"School or not, No! they will never be a 'Damon' in her life I'd kill a man like that myself for even sniffing her direction" she said quietly

Klaus silently boiled over what could possibly have gone on between Damon and Caroline to make her want to kill. The protective note to her voice towards Hope calmed him considerably.

"But still, she is 18. She should be able to date if she wants to" she added

"No" Klaus said firmly.

"Why not? Nik does, just last month I had to do some fast talking to the principle because four of the cheerleaders had decided to get into a fight over him."

"That's hardly a good example love" Klaus chuckled

She threw her son a disapproving look "he dates, although I don't condone dating more than one at a time."

Nik was shifting in his seat with embarrassment, he watched as Lizzie looked away from him confusion etched on her face.

"Mom, please I already told you it wasn't like that. I was dating Chelsea only, the other 3 just got the wrong idea that's all"

Klaus laughed with pride, "Sounds like he's got his uncle Kol's game with women"

"And Lizzie? Do you go to school?" Caroline asked

Lizzie nodded "Oh I go to school mom insisted and I'm allowed to date" She gave her friend an apologetic look.

Klaus looked unfazed, "Hope is given the opportunity to enrol each year, and she doesn't want to go to school"

Hope didn't like where this conversation was heading and with eyes threw daggers at Caroline.

"We'll that's as maybe but Nicholas will be returning to school, I want you to arrange for him to enrol on Monday"

"Certainly if he wants to that is"

"What he wants doesn't come into Klaus" Caroline said angrily

" _Mom"_

"Well I can hardly play favourites now can I, both my children should have the same choice should they not" he looked at Caroline shrewdly daring her to defy him further knowing full well she would."

" _Mom"_

"Nicholas is set to graduate with a 4.0, he is on course to be accepted to any college of his choice. You will enrol him in school so he can graduate."

"MOM!"

She looked at Nik finally registering him "Yes Nik"

"Why do you want me to enrol here, Klaus is going to let you go – we are going back to Jacksonville aren't we?"

Caroline sighed, "No we are not, now that you have met your family I won't separate you from them again. On Monday I want you to enrol in school and then start apartment hunting for us, when I get out of here we will need somewhere to live. In the meantime Klaus I'd like for you to arrange for our apartment in Jacksonville to be packed up and our stuff shipped here."

Klaus was slightly taken aback, Caroline wasn't leaving New Orleans anytime soon by her own volition.

Nik scowled and pushed his food around his plate. "Hope doesn't have to go to school" he muttered

Caroline shifted in her chair trying to contain her annoyance, "Yes well I'm sure there are lots of things hope doesn't have to do" She shot a pointed look at Klaus "but I'm not _her_ mother, I'm yours and I say you are going to school"

Nik looked around the room wondering if he dare defy his mother but then remembered Lizzie. "He shrugged "Fine, I'll go to lizzie's school"

Hope scoffed "momma's boy"

Caroline eyed the girl, and looked at Klaus "and you should enrol Hope too"

Hope sat up straight in her seat "What! Dad tell her no way"

Klaus looked between the two women. He could tell this was a discussion which was quickly become an argument. He'd spent many an evening meal with his siblings watching it descend into chaos. "I will think about it end of discussion" he stated firmly

The rest of the diner passed quietly.

Caroline and Klaus remained the table while the kids headed back to the games room.

"So you are planning on staying in New Orleans long term?" Klaus asked, if he was honest with himself he was hopeful she had been telling the truth but still dubious. When the kids left he had moved to sit down beside Caroline.

"I meant what I said" She reached across the table and place her hand over his "He is your son, he…we are here to stay."

"Ok, but you don't need an apartment... You can live here or at the Planation?"

"What with you and your wife? I'll pass thank you" she rolled her eyes at his audacity

He gripped her hand tighter "No, with me, Cami could be gone tomorrow Caroline you only have to ask"

Klaus felt the resounded sting of the slap to his face. "And if I didn't ask would you continue to keep her around?"

Klaus rubbed his face "No, in truth she and I are over no matter what you decide about me"

"And in 10 years will it be me being brushed aside so easily?"

His eyes widen in surprise and her question "Never, you know how I feel about you. Cami was never anything more than a distraction from the pain of never knowing if you were dead or alive. "

She looked down avoiding his gaze "I'm not sure I do anymore... know how you feel that is. I mean you are keeping me trapped in here for a reason that's getting less and less clear to me"

He leaned in close and reached for her other hand gathering them both in to his chest. "How could you not know I feel love" he leaned in closer, "Caroline I…" Klaus looked into her eyes "Caroline you are F…/So you know my dad has a wife right" Hope said barging in, mistaking their closeness for something else.

Klaus sighed at looked at Caroline and Hope, he needed to come clean about Cami and now was a good a time as any.

"Actually hope, that's not strictly true"

"What do you mean?"

"Cami and I are not married, she just thinks we are." He felt Caroline's hand slip out from his own and his heart sank.

"Cami loves you Hope, she always has and when she was dying you asked me to turn her so I did."

He looked longingly at Caroline willing her not to hate him "but it turns out that Cami was very much in love with me when she was human and as a vampire well..."

"She is sired to you" Caroline guessed

Klaus nodded and continued "I didn't notice at first, she just seemed like she needed someone to help her through it and I did"

He licked his lips "I won't lie to you, when she made a move on me I indulged briefly. That is until I realised she was sired. Trouble is by the time I realised what a danger she could be she was already well integrated into our family. So I opted to compel her to keep the peace."

"So everything Cami thinks about her relationship with you is a lie" Hope said angrily

"Compulsion Klaus how could you" Caroline added scolding

Hope started to cry as she looked at her father and realised she really didn't know the man before her at all. "Is that all you do dad, lie?"

"Hope?"

She sniffed "you lied to me about Cami, about my mom, have you ever been truthful with anyone"

Klaus eyes flicked briefly to Caroline

Hope stepped away from him shakily, "Figures, and we are back to _her_ again you know what dad, I think I'm going to go live with my mom for a while" She turned to begin storming off

"You can't" Klaus shouted at her back

"Yes I can" she returned defiantly

Klaus stood and followed her out of the dining room "No you can't you are not leaving New Orleans with your mother"

"Why is my mom leaving?" Hope crossed her arms and looked at her father disapprovingly

"I had a discussion with her today that result in her and her whole pack being banish for a 100 mile radius of New Orleans, that's why"

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself why did she have the terrible feeling that Hayley's sudden banishment have something to do with what she had told Klaus the night before.

Hope threw her hands in the air in fury, her tears continued to flow "Great, so something else you were no doubt going to lie to me about"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.

"Figures" Hope started to walk away but Caroline flashed in front of her

"Hope Mikealson, don't you dare walk away from your Father"

Hope glared at Caroline in disbelief at her nerve "You can't stop me"

"What because you are stronger, yes I know but you will hear me out. Your Father loves you, but you have to understand before you came along love was not a word in his vocabulary. Yes, he lies, he manipulates and on his worst days rains down blood and destruction on his enemies but he has always done it in the name of family, albeit misguided intentions sometimes."

"And" Hope spat angrily

"He has never lied to you without having you best interests at heart"

Hope nodded and stepped into Caroline's personal space. "You know I see now what you two see in each other, you are both liars. You've lied to Nik all these years. You are no better than him"

"Don't you dare pass judgement on us, we are you parents we know what's best for you and Nik"

"You are not my _parent,_ get out of my way" Hope pushed Caroline back towards her father, she noted that her father's quick reflexes had allowed him to grab Caroline with ease and steady her by his side.

She was struck with the sudden premonition of what her future was going to be, seeing her father side by side with Caroline on everything...

"Hope, please stay. We can talk" he tried

Hope brushed away her tears and flashed away.

"I'm sorry, I think I made it worse" Caroline said weakly

Klaus kissed her forehead. Then she was left standing in the court yard alone as he flashed away after his daughter. She hoped they would be ok, hope struck her as being so much like Klaus when it suited her. She wandered back to the games room to check on Nik and Lizzie.

She found them sitting quietly watching a film. Nik looked up as she walked in.

"Hey …where's hope? She went to get the popcorn ages ago"

"Hopes gone, she got into a fight with your dad"

"Oh, well I guess we'd better head back and see if she's ok"

He flashed his mom an apologetic smile, he really hated to leave her behind.

Caroline read his indecision "Nik, Honi its ok. I'm ok here really" "You two head home" and as she remembered the shy glances lizzie and nik had been giving each other all night she added "Lizzie honi, could you do me a favour and go over some of the things you have been study this semester so he has Idea of what he'll need to catch up on."

0000000000

Klaus followed hope out in the bayou. When he reached the cabin he was unsurprised to enter and find hope sobbing in to her mother's lap.

Hayley held her daughter tightly as she glared at him, "What the hell did you do Klaus?"

He ignored her "Hope, sweetheart come home and we can talk about this" he approached her cautiously.

She lifted her head from her mother's lap and looked at him her eyes puffed and red from sobbing. "NO! You are a liar and I hate you, I HATE YOU, GET OUT!"

Klaus felt the water being to pool in his eyes, he stepped back from Hope and Hayley. He dipped his head and flashed away. The sound of Hayley soothing his daughter because of him ringing in his ears

000000000

Later

Caroline looked up from the book she was reading as she detected someone in the door way. She closed her book and placed it carefully on the bedside cabinet. She climbed out of bed and slowly made her way over to Klaus. He was a stark contrast to the playful drunk of the night before. Tonight he hovered in the door way, his shirt was soaked in blood and the remnants of his last meal still lingered around his mouth. His eyes where glazed over. Caroline reached out and tentatively took his hand, quietly she tugged him towards the bathroom. He sank down on the edge of the tub and looked through her as she began to pull the blood soaked shirt over his head. When he failed to make any suggestive comments she knew that whatever had happened after he'd left had nearly broken him. She reached for a face cloth and ran it under the warm water. As she gently wipe the blood of his face she softly asked. _"What happened?"_

It was like her voice awoke something within him because with lighten speed he had gripped both her wrists holding her hands still. He looked up at her _"She hates me"_ Caroline watched as his eyes brimmed with tears. She pulled him into tight hug, his head resting against her chest.

"No, she doesn't" She stated firmly "Whatever she said to you tonight, I guarantee you she doesn't really mean it" She stroked the top of his hair, she felt the wetness of his tears on her night shirt. She pulled back from him and gently tugged on his arm to stand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She guided him back in the bedroom. She wondered briefly if he would argue with her and want to go looking for Hope again but if he had any indecision it didn't show as he compliantly changed into some sweat pants and climbed into the bed. They resumed the spooning position from the night before. Caroline rubbed her hand over his where he held her against him. "It will be better tomorrow. I promise you"

0000000

Hayley watched her daughter sleeping fitfully, she stepped outside of the cabin.

"Well?" a familiar voice asked "Are you on board now?"

"Yes" She stated firmly "I want my daughter back"

Tyler nodded, "I'll be in touch when I'm ready for the next phase of the plan"

He moved to flash way but stopped as Hayley said "wait" she glance back at the cabin, "I want your word that Hope will not be harmed. I mean it Tyler she's left out of whatever twisted plan you have for Klaus. You hurt her and I won't help you"

He looked at her wide eyes "I promise. Just keep her here, till I come back with the witch."

Hayley felt little reassurance from his promise and wondered briefly if she's made the right decision.

 **A/N Phew so another really long chapter.**

 **don't worry for anyone who is wondering I am going to cover how nik exists.**

 **So for next time Ok so we know now Tyler's' up to something, he'll be stepping up his plan in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok so here we go with chapter 9, chapter 10 will be the last followed by a final end and epilogue chapter.**

 **I feel like I could keep tweaking this chapter forever, so I'm biting the bullet and posting.**

 **Enjoy -**

Chapter 9

When Caroline awoke the next morning she was pleased not find anyone standing over her. Like the previous morning she had awoken to find her head resting on Klaus's chest. His warmth surrounded her and she knew she could happily wake up like this every day. His arm was circled around her and his hand was softly drawing circles on her shoulder. She tilted her head to look up at him. "Morning, how long have you been awake?"

His eyes flicked to her for a moment before focusing back on a spot above her head "Awhile". His voice was distant and thoughtful

"Oh" she mused wondering why he was avoiding looking at her, when the way he held her said something completely different.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask how he was but he cut her off before she could speak. . "Write down you address in Jacksonville, I'm going to head over there today to collect you stuff" he climbed out of the bed and Caroline felt the cool chill set in at the loss of his warmth. She sat up in the bed and grabbed a note pad and pen from the bedside cabinet. She scrawled out her address as he pulled on his clothes.

"Here" she said handing him the paper. She grabbed his hand as he went to take it from her. He looked at her with a silent warning, as her eyes pleaded with him not to shut her out.

Eventually she asked "Will you be heading back to the Plantation, or heading straight out?" her voice shaky, it wasn't what she wanted to ask but the words wouldn't come.

He carefully pulled his hand away from her and glanced at the paper before folding it and placing it in his pocket. "I thought I'd head straight out, not sure when I'll be back"

He started towards the door.

"Avoiding Hope isn't going to fix anything" Caroline called after him

He stopped with his back to her "I'm not avoiding, I'm just giving her some space. Besides she's not at the house, she's with Hayley. I'm just not in the mood for twenty questions from my siblings."

Caroline climbed out of the bed and flashed over to him, she caught his wrist at the door. "Hope will be sorry about what she's said. Once she calmed down she'll apologise"

Klaus sighed. Caroline had way of always smashing down any kind of defence he tried to build. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her face away from him and rested her cheek on his shoulder as he held her.

"Thank you" he mumbled into her hair "for last night"

Caroline lifted her head and turned to look at him.

He watched as her eyes danced with indecision. Then darken as she bite her lower lip and refocused on his lips. His heart was thumping in his chest. He could kiss her right now, loose himself in her and forget all his problems. He wanted to, badly but he could risk losing Hope any more than he had already.

His voice cracked as Caroline started to lean in _"I chose Hope, Caroline. She's my first priority over everyone else."_

Caroline hesitated _"She won't make you chose"_

" _She might?"_

Caroline smiled dimly "She loves you and she wants you to be happy, she won't ask you to choose any more than Nik would ask it of me".

His gaze hardened "You choose Nik over me a long time ago" a trace of jealously to his tone

Caroline placed her hands on his chest and push back as much as his tight grip around her waist would allow. "That's not fair, he was a baby and it was an impossible choice. He needed me more. Besides Nik's not a baby anymore he doesn't get to dictate my happiness and you know what! Hopes not a baby anymore either if she can't cope with me begin in….. well… with you and me then quite frankly she needs to grow up"

She reached down to disentangle herself from Klaus. He quirked his eyebrow and smirked as he let go "being in?"

Caroline huffed, "Just go, if you're going."

He left without another word. Leaving her to mull over how close she'd come to admitting to his face that she was in love with him. She knitted her brows together as she contemplated the implications, of if Hope never accepts her in Klaus's life.

000000000

Hope awoke slowly, the memory of yesterdays' events washed over her and she felt her heart grow heavy again. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, unwilling to let herself cry anymore. She sat up and looked around the empty cabin "Mom? Mom?"

She waited a beat before realising she had woken alone. She got up and went to open the door "Mom?"

The air was still cool and crisp so she figured it was still pretty early. Looking around she surmised that her mother was nowhere to be found. She wondered briefly if her father had come back when she had been sleeping and done something to her mother but then if he had Hope would not have woken up alone in the cabin. When she tried to step outside she hit an invisible barrier. She muttered an incantation and tried to walk out again... When nothing happened she looked down at her wrist and inspected a metal cuff that hadn't been then when she fell sleep. Thoughtfully she retreated back into the cabin and leaned her back against the closed door. She sank down to the floor her tears beginning anew. It should not have come as a surprise to her that comfort from her mother would be fleeting, but somehow it did. Her mother had never been someone she could rely on, not like her dad. When she had been upset or hurt in the past he had always been the one to be there for her. Today was the first time that he hadn't been but then Hope had never been quite so openly hostile to his face before. She recalled the broken look on his face when she'd told him that she hated him. In the cold light of the morning after, she regretted her actions terribly. Hope wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together. She needed to go home, swallow her pride and apologise, just as soon as she figured out how to get out.

0000000

Rebecca went to check on Cami, after the day before she was decidedly worried for her friend. Elijah had resorted to compelling Cami to remain in the house until Klaus had calmed down. She walked into her room and froze. Cami had taken the time that morning to use curling irons, her hair felt into delicate curls a look that was uncommon for Cami "What do you think?" She asked merrily "I decided to try something new. Do you think Klaus will like it?"

"I don't know" Rebecca replied carefully "Does it matter if he didn't?"

Cami looked on in shock "Oh but it does. I have to please him, I love him... I think he will like me better with curls"

Cami set about putting on her makeup with a childlike happiness on her face "You'll see, when he comes home. We won't leave this room for days" She winked at Rebecca and it was almost creepy.

"Cami, do you feel like you have to please Klaus and make him happy all the time"

"Of course I love him, like he loves me"

Rebecca backed out of the room slowly, and went in search of Elijah.

She found him in the study.

"Elijah, I think Cami is sired to Klaus?"

He looked up at her sceptically, "Don't be ridiculous, she has been a vampire for 10 years don't you think we would have noticed by now."

Rebecca sank down into the chair in front of the desk

"Not unless our devious, brother has been artfully hiding it from us for years, in some misguided attempt to keep hope happy"

Elijah put down his pen as he considered the scenario, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that's true, then our brother has been extremely reckless, if he doesn't return cami's feelings…"he trailed off and sighed "he doesn't, does he?"

Rebecca shook her head "NoPe" she said popping the P.

"That stupid, reckless, insufferable….ass"

Rebecca burst out laughing, Nik reducing Elijah to use the word ass was a feat in itself and Nik wasn't even in the room.

"Stop laughing sister you understand how serious this is, remember Charlotte?"

"Mmm yes our first encounter with a sired vampire, she really did have it bad for Nik, until he killed her that is."

"Yes well I don't really want Cami to end up with that fate, she has been good to Hope. She doesn't deserve to descend into that kind of madness"

"I know, but what do you suggest"

"I'm sure our brother has something in mind, he's clearly been managing her pretty well until now"

000000000

Tyler strolled casually into the compound. With his spies notifying him that Klaus was well and truly out of the city he knew he had nothing to fear from paying Caroline a personal visit. He'd already made short work of the handful of guards Klaus had watching the compound. He paused at the bottom of the stairs as Caroline appeared at the top

"Tyler?" if she was afraid. She hid it well "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't just pay my ex-girlfriend a visit on a lovely sunny day?"

Her face hardened "What do you want Tyler?"

"Come on, let's go for a stroll. Oh no wait you can't can you? Your psycho hybrid lover has you compelled to stay in here and do his bidding now doubt"

Caroline walked down the stairs slowly "Leave Tyler, this is you one chance to walk out of this city alive. If you keep up this stupid vendetta against Klaus he will kill you and I wouldn't be able to stop him and I'm not sure I even want to anymore. You bit me Tyler"

Tyler pressed his hands together and held them to his lips "See now here's the thing, Klaus killed my mom, he's taken your love for me and made it his own. That boy! you have he should have been ours"

Caroline recoiled in horror and Tyler's implication

"He still could be Care, you could help me kill Klaus and then we could be together again. We could be a family"

Caroline shook her head, Tyler's madness was clear to her now "No I won't help you kill Klaus, and I'll have not part in a plan to hurt him"

"Why because you are _in love with him_ "he send snidely

Caroline blinked rapidly "Yes" she said

"I'm sorry what?" Tyler's jovial exterior darkened and he stared hard at her

She held her chin up defiantly, "Yes I love him and I won't let you hurt him"

Tyler laughed manically "I was afraid you'd say that. Now come with me, I have treat to set up for Klaus"

Caroline smirked "You know I can't" she folded her arms with satisfaction. Her confidence faltering where she saw the look on Tyler's face.

"Oh yes the compulsion, oh well lucky for you there is always a loophole" He grinned and with lighten speed Tyler lurched forward and snapped her neck.

He swept her up into his arms and headed for the doorway. He took a tentative step over the threshold and smiled when he proved himself right. Caroline couldn't leave but that didn't mean someone couldn't take her if she was unconscious Of course it did lead to the interesting dilemma of what would happen when she woke up and realised she was no longer in the compound.

000000000

Hope heard whistling approach the cabin. The door flew open and she stood in surprise as a dark haired man, closely followed by her mom, walked in and threw Caroline down onto the bed.

"Mom, what's going on?"

The dark haired man ignored her and disappeared back outside for a few moments before reappearing with some chains.

Hope approached the bed and inspected Caroline, the awkward angle at which her head lolled indicated she's had her neck snapped.

When he begun to put shackles on Caroline, Hope furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked at her mother who shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. Her mother was about to say something when the dark haired man approached Hope.

"Hello Hope," his smile was almost creepy and she tried to pull back when he brushed her hair away from her face. "My name is Tyler, I'm please to meet you finally"

"Tyler!" Hayley snapped "Back off, we have an agreement" Hayley reached out and grabbed her daughters arm pulling her to her side.

"You've got your Klaus bait, now let me and hope get out of here"

Tyler moved closer to the door, "No I think I'll keep Hope a while longer, just a little insurance policy until Klaus is dead"

Hope felt the colour drain out her face, This 'Tyler' intended to kill her father, for a brief second her heart stopped in fear but she found solace in the knowledge that her father was un-killable.

"Good luck with that" she jeered "My Father is un-killable, he will rip you apart for this"

Tyler's loud laughter was unnerving "That's where you are wrong I have found away. I will kill him but not before I've made him watch as I destroy everything he loves in front of his eyes."

Whistling happily Tyler strolled back out of the cabin.

Hope turned quickly to her mother, she lifted the wrist with cuff "Quick, help me get this off. Let's get out of here"

Hayley gently pushed her daughters arm back down, "no sweetheart, I can't, the cuffs been spelled"

Hope allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "Mom, please we have to get out of here"

"Sshh, don't worry Tyler's going to let us go when Klaus is dead" Hayley pulled away slightly and cupped hopes face "Where would you like to go baby?"

Hope looked at her mother in disbelief "You're, you're gonna let him kill Dad?"

"Yes" Hayley replied firmly

Hopes eyes danced from side to side as she felt the tears swimming in them. She pulled away from her mother's grasp. In the past 24 hours the pedestal she placed both her parents on had been well and truly torn down. Only to be replaced with a better understanding of the people they were and how important she was to each of them. Right now from Hopes perspective her mother was failing miserably and showing that she didn't really gave a damn about what Hope felt in all this.

"He'd never let anyone kill you, he'd make sure you lived for me" hope said with conviction

"He had is hand in my chest only yesterday!" Hayley shouted, sensing that hope was slipping away from here again.

Hope nodded, "He told me about that and he also told me he'd never kill you because you are my mother. He knows enough about me to know that I don't want you to die and if you cared about me and my feelings AT ALL! You wouldn't be standing by while that mad man kills my father"

Hayley stepped forward reaching out for her but hope moved away closer to the bed "No, if my dad dies I'll never speak to you again"

The tears flowed freely from Hayley's eyes "Hope please, this is our chance to be free to be together"

Hope shook her head strongly "NO!"

Their eyes locked in a stare off.

Hayley conceded "Ok," She turned towards the door as Tyler casually walked back in. Hayley put out her arm in a gesture to Hope to stay behind her.

"Let Hope go with me right now Tyler, you don't need her. We will head straight out of town I promise"

Tyler was shaking his head as he laughed "No I don't think so"

He clapped his hands together with glee "Now let the games begin, time to send Klaus a present"

Hope screamed as Tyler sprang forward and shoved his hand into her mother's chest, she choke down her sobs as she watched in slow motion unable to move as her mother's heart was ripped from her chest. Hayley's lifeless body dropped to the floor and hope fell to her knees gathering her mother in her arms "mom, mummy… No no no…" she buried her head in her mother's hair and her body wracked with sobs. She felt a hand on her head and she looked up into the eyes of her mother's murderer. "There, there you'll be an orphan by the end of the day, just like me. " Hope closed her eyes in disgust as he stroked her cheek with fingers soaked in her mother's blood, "don't worry I'll look after you" Hope shivered at the insinuation

"Touch me again and I'll kill you" she shook his hand away from her face.

"Well you're not getting out of this Cabin anytime soon and you can't use you magic so we'll see"

Hope ducked her head back down into her mother's hair and she didn't look up as she heard Tyler walk towards the door.

Caroline came round slowly, before opening her eyes she reached up and rubbed her neck. She opened her eyes and blinked as she took in her surroundings. The sound of sobbing reached her ears and there was a stench of blood in the air. She swallowed hard as she took in the sight before, Hope covered in blood holding her mother to her chest and sobbing. She climbed off the bed and approached cautiously "Hope" she tried tentatively, her heart melted for Hopes obvious distress. She gently prised hope away from her mother and pulled her into her arms. "Sshh sweetheart it's ok…what happened?"

"That man...T...Tyler, he killed her"

Caroline closed her eyes, there was no saving Tyler now. She was resigned to her ex loves death by Klaus hands. Tyler had crossed the line beyond saving.

While she held Hope tightly in her arms offering comfort she slowly assessed what had happened before she'd blacked out and where exactly she was now... Something was gnawing at her subconscious a pulling sensation, she was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that she shouldn't be here.

"Where am I?" she asked hope in a shaky breath

"Out in the Bayou… how did you get out of the compound, did dad release you?"

"Tyler snapped my neck... the...com…"Caroline felt her head start to pound..."the compulsion...has...n't be...en un...done" She gripped her hands to either side of her head as she forced the words out. "I can be bare it I have to go" She sprang to her feet and moved to flash to the door but found herself lacking in speed. The she looked down at the shackles, noting the strange carvings in the metal. She struggled to the door but when she tried to leave she found herself-repelled back.

"There is a spell on the Cabin, we can't leave and I can't use my magic. She held up her hand to reveal her own cuff."

Caroline sank to her knees, "But I can't be here, I can't be here" the pounding in her head escalated to a thundering roar as her compulsion tried to force her body back to the compound.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut firmly, and tried to picture herself in the compound.

With eyes tightly closed she reached out and grabbed at the sheets on the bed, "Hope help me cover you mother"

Hope grabbed at the sheet and carefully placed it over her mother's corpse. Salty tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Caroline sat down on the floor her back pressed against the bed frame, she reached out her hand. "Hope sweetheart, come sit with me"

Hope begrudgingly sunk down next to Caroline and as the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder she relented and gratefully sobbed into her side.

Caroline stroked her hair as she tried to focus solely on Hope and not the agonising need in her brain to get back to the compound.

After a time hopes sobbing soften. "Where is dad?" she asked quietly

Caroline sighed "He went to Jacksonville to arrange getting mine and Niks belongings packed up" She felt Hope stiffen in her arms, "he...he didn't come look for me first?" the sting of rejection flowing through her words.

"You hurt him Hope, deeply. He thinks he is doing the right thing by giving you the space you wanted."

Hopes sobs began anew "I didn't mean it, I... I can't lose him to"

Caroline gave Hope a reassuring squeeze "You won't lose him, and he will never let anything bad happen to you." Caroline tightened her hold on hope "and neither will I, whatever happens you stand behind me understand"

There was a firm steel in Caroline voice not dissimilar to the tone her father used sometimes, it was oddly reassuring.

Hope looked up as she realised Caroline's breathing was becoming more laboured, her eyes where screwed tightly shut.

"Caroline?"

"It's the compulsion," Caroline threw back her head and screamed in agony "Hope please…. Snap my neck"

Hope shook her head "No"

"Do it! It's the only way, I need to be unconscious or this compulsions going to drive me made and I don't want to hurt you."

With tears in her eyes hope reached up and reluctantly snapped carlines neck.

0000000000

 _A Couple of hours later in Jacksonville_

Klaus casually pushed open the door to Caroline's apartment. As he stepped inside he was struck by the homeliness of the place. The Hallway was lined with photos of Nik from all ages, birthdays, Christmas's various other holidays. There was a picture of Nik dressed as a little devil for Halloween... Caroline despite her vampirism had always clung to her humanity and never had it shown more than in the way she had chosen to raise Nik. The apartment was a stark contrast to the sprawling mansions and townhouse Hope had called home. Documenting every moment by photograph had never occurred to Klaus or his siblings, sure there was a Portrait of Hope but the realisation at the lack of child hood mementos of hope was troubling. He walked into what must be Nicholas' room, the space was decorated out like your A-typical high school jock. The room was littered with trophies, banners and photos of school friends. There was a degree of pride as his surveyed the array of Trophies signifying Niks achievements over the years. Caroline had gone out of her way to ensure that Nik had the most normal human existence she could create for him. He understood more now of Caroline's instance that Nik finish school.

Slowly he crept down the hall and into Caroline's room.

Out of curiosity he opened her Closet and switched on the light. He idly flicked through her clothes and stopped a two dress bags she had at the end of the rack. A brief inspection proved his assumption correct, Caroline had kept both the dress's he'd given her. He wondered what else she had kept. He opened the box on her dresser and found the drawing he had done for her. He sighed and glanced back around to the closet, a box on the top shelf caught his eye. Lifting it down carefully, his eyes widened at the words 'For Klaus' neatly written on top.

He sank down to the floor as he opened it. Inside he found a picture of Caroline and Nik in the hospital, the date on the back indicated the date and time Nicholas had been born. The box was full of keepsakes of Nicholas from over the years. His hospital bracelet, teeth, a print of his tiny feet. In the box was also a collection of DVD's all clearly labelled... He glanced up and spotted the DVD player and TV in her room. Without thinking he pulled out Disc one marked 'pregnancy' and slipped it into the player. The TV sprang to life as he flipped the switch and he smile as Caroline's face appeared on the screen.

" _So, we are having a baby, yay"_ The Camera panned down briefly to her swollen belly and then back up to her cheery expression

" _I've decided to document everything, I can't change anything now but I can give you these moments back"_

Klaus proceeded to watch his way through every DVD in the collection, he laughed he cried and his heart swelled with even more love for Caroline Forbes. A feat at this point he didn't think was even possible.

Once he was done he placed everything back in the box and carried it back out to his car like it was the most precious thing in the world. He instructed his men to pack up the apartment before he headed home himself.

He started the drive home, sure of three things, 1, he was going to make things right with hope and as a by-product do right by Cami, 2 he was going to try much harder to get to know his son and 3 he was going to release Caroline from her compulsion, then after that he was damn sure he was going to tell Caroline how much he loved her and then he was going to show her.

After a couple hour's drive he finally pulled up in front of the plantation, he grabbed the box of keepsakes from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. He tucked his precious cargo under his arm and headed towards the study where he fully intended to secure the box away in his safe.

Walking in to the study he was surprise to see Elijah seated behind the desk. Elijah spared him a quick glance "so you've decided to return" before returning to signing papers. Klaus walked over towards the desk, "Obviously brother" he placed the box down and cast a glance at the paperwork. Finding nothing of interest, he sank down in the chair in front of the desk. "Caroline is insisting that I enrol Nicholas in school so he can finish his school year and graduate with honours. He is on par to graduate with a 4.0 apparently" he paused "….she has suggested that I enrol hope also"

Elijah put down his pen ad looked at his brother, "4.0 really?" His brow furrowed in contemplation "You know Hope has become quite Lazy with her Schooling under our tutelage. Perhaps enrolling her with Nicholas is not such a bad idea"

Klaus snorted, "I concur, but she is not going to like it."

"Well last time I checked brother you are the parent" Elijah quirked his eyebrow at this brother and smirked he knew exactly how those conversations with hope would end, Klaus would concede and give anything she wanted.

Klaus ran his hand over his face "Yes well, unfortunately Hope and I got in to a fight last night she has got the idea into her head to go away with her mother"

For a moment Elijah looked livid but covered it quickly. "Whatever you did Niklaus I suggest you fix it, because if Hope leaves so will I."

Klaus knew all too well that on some level Hope was the glue holding the fragile truce between his siblings together. "I know brother and I'm grateful that you would protect her like that but right now I'm giving her some space to calm down but later I will find her apologise. I assure you"

"What's with the box?" Elijah asked with interest

Klaus placed his hand on the box hesitantly. "It Nicholas's whole life in a box, for me. So I would never feel like I had missed out"

He pushed the box towards Elijah, "Go ahead get to know your nephew, I have some other business to attend to and please put it in the safe when you are done"

Klaus let his eyes locks with his brothers, "I hope you learn to protect him as you would Hope"

Elijah gave him a curt nod in understanding.

Klaus stood to leave "Niklaus! Is Camille sired to you?" He paused on his way out of the door, "Yes… it's partly what Hope and I got into a fight over"

Elijah let out a deep breath "What do you intend to do about it?"

Klaus didn't answer straight away, "Where is Cami now?"

"Confided to the house until you calm down" Elijah replied

"Good, see to it she stays in the house. Once I have sorted things out with Hope I will deal with Cami. I want to know what hope thinks I should do, and if hope comes home can you call me?"

Elijah nodded as Klaus walked out the room, he pulled out his phone and cast a wary eye of the message less screen. He wondered briefly if he should be concerned that hope hadn't called him at least, he had been her go to before when she'd had arguments with Klaus. He made a mental note to ask Rebecca if she's heard from hope at all.

0000000000000

Hope sat on the end of the small bed in the cabin, Caroline was curled up next to her currently unconscious. She hugged her knees to her chest trying to avoid looking at her mother's body on the floor. This whole situation was messed up, she shouldn't be here. She should be at home with her family. Her gaze occasionally fell onto Caroline, taking the opportunity to study her it dawned on Hope that she really didn't look any older than Hope herself. She briefly considered what it must be like to be stuck in a body that never ages. A shiver when down her spine at the thought that it could be her fate by the end of the day.

Caroline began to stir again, they had found during the day that she was able to hold it together for a little while before the compulsion would become unbearable again. Caroline opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"How old where you when you became a vampire" hope blurted out.

Caroline frowned at the oddity of the question, "I died when I was 17"

"Because of my dad?" hope wondered

Caroline pushed herself up into a sitting position "No, well sort of maybe? You dad wasn't in town when I died but Katherine Petrova was and she knew he would be coming for Elena so she killed me as a 'Game on' type message"

Caroline rubbed her head, trying fight the pain as long as possible this time.

"Wow, what a bitch" hope chuckled

They sat silently for a moment, "Why did you ask?"

Hope chewed her lip "because…I think Tyler's going to hurt all of us. Bonnie was convinced that if I died by supernatural hands then there's a good chance that I'll wake up a full vampire, thanks to my freaky hybrid heritage"

Hope turned over her hands and looked at them, "I guess I was contemplating what it would be like to be 18 for ever? If it's true that is otherwise I'll just be dead" Hope tried to hide the hint of fear in her voice.

Caroline reached out and took hopes hands in her own, "You are not going to die, I won't let that happen"

Hope snorted, "You are just saying that because you like my dad, why should you care what happens to me"

Caroline's eyes narrowed "Hope Mikaelson, you are worse than a five year old sometimes. You are the number one most important person to your father, he pretty much told me so. He will always chose you!" Hopes smile faded as Caroline continued her rant. "…but that doesn't give you the right to make him. If you love him you will let him be happy."

"With you?" hope asked

Caroline sighed "That's his choice to make if you let him" she rubbed her temple again, she was running out of time before her neck would need to be snapped. "I'm not trying to ever replace Hayley or Cami, but I'd like it if we could be friends at least"

Hope reached out and placed her hands on either side of Caroline's head, "Do you love my dad?" she pondered.

Caroline gave her a determined look. "Until the day I really die"

Their eyes locked with a new level of mutual respect as hope snapped Caroline neck. She laid her back down on the bed.

It irked her but Caroline was right she did care about her dads happiness, trouble is all these years she had foolishly thought that Cami made him happy. How could she not have seen that he wasn't? The guilt from the way she had treated him gnawed at her, she just hoped she got the chance to apologise.

000000000000

Klaus had decided on the spur of the moment to drop in on one of his witches. Caroline's comments about Dahlia were playing on his mind. If Dahlia had something to do with Niks conception and or Hopes he wanted to know for sure. He pushed past the curtain into the back room of her shop. If he hadn't been in quite such a good mood he may have been more thoughtful over her 'rabbit caught in the head lights' expression before she pulled herself together, a warm smile graced her lips as he greeted her "Hello Ali"

The witch was in her late forties with cropped brown hair, she had been a good friend to bonnie for a number of years now. He brushed of her initial reaction, it was not unusual for people to look guilty for no reason when he walked into a room.

"Klaus" "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There is something I want you to look into for me"

"OK"

He ploughed straight in not wanting to waste too much time here, when he could be with Caroline. "When Hope was conceived the witches at the time told me it was because I was a wolf before being a vampire. It seemed plausible as a loop hole so I didn't question it too much. However I have recently found out that I have son, only his mother is a vampire. I have been told that Dahlia may have been up to something at the time to make sure she could get her hands on a mikealson baby. I'm guessing because we all became vampires and Freya outlived her usefulness she decided she would have to use some magic to get what she wanted is that possible?

Ali looked pensive, she sat at her computer and pulled up what looked like a celestial calendar. "You are probably right to be suspicious, I have often wondered about that myself. Werewolf or not you are still a vampire and as such you are dead. She pulled up the calendar dates from when Hope was born and worked back nine months. Her eyes widened "Well, there was certainly one hell of celestial event for her to pull power from, she must have cast a spell to make you fertile but only during that time. I'm guessing after that it was not a coincidence that the wolf fell into your path. "

Klaus nodded thoughtfully "So I'm not fertile anymore?"

Ali smiled "No not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well it would have took some powerful magic to cast the spell so when the same occurrence happens again…well I suggest you don't sleep with any werewolf's or humans for that matter."

"Or vampires clearly" he added dryly

"Yeah about that, vampires are dead! There is no way she should have been susceptible to conception let alone hosting a foetus for nine months …That must be one pretty special vampire"

"Unless of course you too shared blood or something?" She added jokingly

Klaus paled

Ali chuckled "You did, didn't you?"

"Well then, there's your answer... You blood shared, your vampire friend had your blood flowing in her system... You passed the magic fertility spell to her so to speak. I'm no expert but I would say that once she had conceived, the baby sustained its self being a hybrid, which was why she was able to carry to term."

"So if she and I blood shared, could it happen again?"

"Only if you foolish enough to blood share with her during the same recurring event your aunt used to seal the spell"

"Which is?"

"Oh yeah right, it Summer Solstice blood moon, it occurs every 50 years or so give or take and can cover more than one full moon."

Klaus looked relived, it was nice to have some answers but he wasn't too keen on relaying to Caroline that blood sharing could equal more babies. At least now he could tell her the dates they needed to avoid.

000000000

Elijah was looking through the box when Rebecca walked in, "Hey, have you seen Cami? What's that?" she grabbed at the box and quickly assed its contents.

"Wow that certainly strikes me as something control freak Forbes would do"

"Klaus suggested that I get to know my nephew?"

Rebecca was flicking through the DVD's when Nik walked in "Have you guys seen hope?" He paused as he spotted the box, "Oh god is that what I think it is?"

Nik looked at his aunt and uncle, "If you plan on watching them don't watch the one marked birthing" Then it dawned on him "is dad back?"

Both Elijah and Rebecca blinked in surprise, it was the first time they had heard the phase dad from Nik, he seem to recognise his slip "I mean is Klaus back"

"Yeah, but he has gone out again on business." Elijah looked up at Rebecca "which reminds me have you heard from hope today?" when Rebecca shook her head he glanced at Nik "What about Lizzie?"

Nik shrugged "I'll go check with Lizzie" he hurried out the room.

Rebecca put down the box, "Maybe we should go look for her?"

Elijah frowned "Maybe but I'm sure it's nothing, it's just staying this long with Hayley? And not talking to us?"

"NICHOLAS!" both originals jumped at the sound of Klaus yelling at the front door, they threw each other a 'this can't be good look' before flashing off to see what the fuss was about

00000000000

 _Earlier_

Klaus strolled into the compound a smile on his face, after his visit with Ali coupled with the trip to Jacksonville he was in a pretty good mood. Somehow despite going to Jacksonville and back today he had still made it for 7pm. Caroline wouldn't have cooked for them but it didn't matter he was going to release her and take her out into New Orleans for the evening. He paused as he was greeted with deathly silence. He flashed from room to room looking for Caroline and growing ever angrier every time he failed to find her. His heart beat out his chest, had she left him? How had she got out? He dulled his initial paranoia. He'd come from the plantation where he had left Nik, watching movies with Lizzie. If the boy was up to something, he showed no signs. Unless of course that was part of the plan and he and Caroline where already on their way out of New Orleans. Klaus flashed out the compound and back the Plantation. If he had lingered in the courtyard a little longer her just might have picked up on the faint trace of another hybrid...

000000000000000000

"NICHOLAS!" Klaus roared as he walked back into the plantation. "Nicholas!" he yelled again. Elijah and Rebecca walked out into the entrance way,

He looked at his siblings, "Which one of you did it?" both Rebecca and Elijah looked on in confusion as to the cause of Klaus's latest temper tantrum.

"NICHOLAS" Klaus was about to start searching the house convinced he was right, when Nik appeared at the top of the stairs. He was slightly taken aback and little bit relieved to see his son was still in his house. Nik walked down the stairs and stood near his aunt and uncle.

Klaus pointed at all three of them accusingly "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Who?" Rebecca asked

"Don't play dumb with me Rebecca, I know one of you released her so tell me now and I promise not to dagger you"

"I'm sorry Niklaus but I don't know what you talking about?" Elijah started

"Caroline, she's not at the compound so I ask again which one of you found a work around for my compulsion." Klaus said angrily

Elijah and Rebecca shared a look, both wondering for a second if the other had done what their brother was accusing them of. Never taking her eyes of Elijah, Rebecca said, "We have been here all day, ask Nik?"

It was on the tip of Klaus's tongue to say and why I should trust him, but he stopped himself. The look of genuine confusion on Nik's face was enough to moderately calm him.

"My mom's not there?" Nik walked over to his father worry all over his face "I haven't seen her since last night, where is she?"

When Klaus looked dubious nik added "She wouldn't leave without me and I'm telling you I've not seen or heard from her today"

Klaus was in the mood to make a harsh remark when Nik grabbed his arm "Dad! seriously. We need to find her, she might be in trouble" he said in earnest.

Klaus clamped his hand on his sons shoulder, the sound of the word 'dad' on his lips was enough to bring him to his senses.

The ringing of the doorbell had everyone's eyes turn to the door.

Klaus pulled open the door hoping he'd find Caroline standing there.

There was a box on the porch, Klaus picked it up the stench of blood filled his nostrils. Walking back into the house he approached the table by the stairs, in one swift move he pushed the vase of flowers to the floor and placed the box down. He opened it, a heart stared back up at him. He heard Nik gasp and run out of the room retching, Rebecca and Elijah stood on either side of him. "Is it hers?" Rebecca asked, Klaus inhaled sharply, he spied a note addressed to him in the box. He knew who heart it was without reading the note is. "It's Hayley's" he said with no emotion

He grabbed the note and turned away from the box. His heart ran cold again, he had left Hope with Hayley the night before.

 _Klaus_

 _I hope you like my present?_

 _That's not the only heart I'm going to show you today before I take yours._

 _Come find me, I'll be waiting with my guests of honour._

 _Tyler_

Klaus screwed the note into a ball in frustration. It was likely that Tyler had Hope and Caroline but he'd didn't have Nik and he needed to keep it that way.

He turned to Rebecca and Elijah. "I'm going to find Tyler and kill him, do not let Nik leave this house under any circumstances. I think Tyler might have Caroline and Hope, I don't need him getting to Nik as well I need you both to protect my Son."

Rebecca stepped forward "No Nik, I'm coming with you. This has got to be a trap"

"I know sister, but I don't need to be giving Tyler any more people to hurt because of me" Klaus flashed away before anyone could argue.

Rebecca turned to Elijah "I'm worried Elijah, Tyler wouldn't have made a move now unless he had something up his sleeve."

"I agree recebba, which is why we are going to split up. You watch Nicholas and I will follow Niklaus.

0000000000000

In a few minutes Klaus was back at the cabin where he had left hope the night before, he picked up the thumping of a heartbeat coming from inside. He scanned the area, sniffing the air for any indication they weren't alone. Satisfied he approached the door cautiously.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, Hope gasped and leapt of the bed into his arms " _Daddy!" "_ I'm sorry" she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her relieved to find her safe. "It's ok, you are right to be angry with me as soon as we get back I'll make things right with Cami, I promise"

Klaus spied Caroline unconscious on the bed, and breathed another sigh of relief.

Hope pulled away from him and showed him the cuff and indicated to Caroline's shackles, "we can't get out, these seem to be holding us in here. Klaus yanked at the cuff on hopes arm in an attempt to shatter it. "Bloody witches" he murmured as it found himself unable to break it. The smell of death hung in the air and he really took in his daughter's appearance, her face smudged with blood and red puffy eyes. It didn't take him long to spy the shape on the floor, which had been covered by a sheet. Hope followed his gaze, "he. Killed her right in front of me" hope sniffed, Klaus pulled her back into a tight hug "I'm here now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you I promise."

Hope looked up at him, "Dad, That man Tyler…I...I don't like the way he looks at me"

Klaus growled at the unspoken implication of her statement. "Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be dead soon"

The sound of Caroline stirring drew his attention back to the bed, Hope held him tighter in anticipation of what was to come.

The agonising scream that came from Caroline's lips had Klaus looking at his daughter for explanation. If it wasn't for hopes tight hold on him he would have been at the bedside instantly. "The compulsion! she has to get to the compound but she can't leave the cabin. I've been snapping her neck over and over all day, her pain gets worse every time she wakes up though"

Klaus knew what he had to do, he eased himself away from hope and approached Caroline... Who had pulled herself into a tight ball clutching her head? Klaus grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her ears "Caroline, sweetheart. Look at me?"

She was muttering, as he leaned in closer he heard _"I can't be here, I have to go, and I can't be here"_ over and over. He eyes where tightly closed, "Caroline" Klaus tried to coax again. "Love you have to open your eyes so that I can undo the compulsion" he shook her very gently. She continued to rock slightly. Klaus leaned in closer to her, "I'm sorry love, this is my fault I should have released you days ago but... I ..." he pressed a light kiss on her lips before pulling back "Come on love, let me help you please..."

Hope felt her mouth go dry as she heard the sincere plea in her father's voice, it had been apparent for days that her dad feelings for Caroline but seeing him so open, so desperate. She made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder before she gently place her other had on Caroline, "Caroline, its hope. Let us help you for Nik"

The mention of her son seemed to reach Caroline, her eyes shot open. Klaus seized his opportunity and locked eyes with her, her eyes widened as he started to speak "Caroline you're…./NO!" Caroline screamed as she saw the pointed end of a stake suddenly appear out of Klaus chest, his eyes glazed from the pain, his mouth filling with blood as he grabbed at the stake and tried to pull it all the way through.

"Now, Now, I can't have you freeing her just yet" Tyler stated with glee from behind Klaus.

Caroline instinctively reached out and yanked Hope on the bed, she moved to the edge so that hope was shielded behind her.

Klaus turned to face Tyler is eyes already turning yellow from the rage of the wolf, Tyler reached out and slapped a pair of shackles onto his wrists similar to Caroline's.

"Now I imagine that chest wounds getting pretty painful right about now, these shackles suppress all of you strengths, then render you as weak as a human"

Tyler reached over and pulled out the stake causing Klaus to fall forward onto his knees crying out in agony.

"Oh yeah and you'll heal pretty slowly to"

Despite the pain in his chest Klaus sprang to his feet and lunged at Tyler, his should rammed into the other hybrid driving him back towards the door. Tyler grabbed at the chain securing the shackles together, he forcefully slung Klaus out of the Cabin. He followed as Klaus hit the ground hard his back scrapping along the dirt floor leaving a trail of blood from the stake wound. Dusk was begin to fall and torches had been lit around a salt circle. Klaus rolled onto his front and pushed himself up by his hands, his eyes never leaving Tyler. The pain in his chest was unbearable but he had to fight. Tyler observed with satisfaction Klaus struggle, it was clear he was close to passing out from blood loss. In one swift motion he stepped forward and kicked Klaus in the jaw. Klaus fell to the side, he swallowed a scream as Tyler stamped down hard on his wrist, the sweet snap of bones breaking causing the other hybrid to laugh gleefully.

Tyler grabbed at the chains again and threw him into the salt circle. "There now, that should hold you while I decide on the method of you demise."

Klaus cringed as Caroline's screams of agony began anew followed by a deathly silence which was horribly worse as he heard the faint crack of her neck being snapped again.

"Who are working with? Where is your witch" Klaus felt his consciousness slipping as he lost more and more blood. As he sunk down onto the ground and his eyes started to droop in spied someone else walk into the clearing. He cursed inwardly as he made out the shape of the witch 'Ali' before he passed out."

0000000000000000

 **A/N oooo so it's all kicking off now. What's in store for hope, Caroline and Klaus? Will nik figure out how to save them in time? Find out next time**

 **What did you think of the explanation for the conceptions? I know there was probably 2 months ish between Hayley and Caroline in this story so I couldn't be too specific with the celestial event. I like the idea that it's Klaus himself that was spelled and that spell would remain active during the occurrence of the same event.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own Vampire diaries or the originals.**

 **Right it's the final confrontation so I guess its WARNING time, if you are very easily upset/offended by scenes of a** **violent nature, physical and mental abuse** **please skip and tune in for the chapter 11 round up.**

 **Having said that, I think the warning may make it sound worse than it actually is, I'm be interested in what you think?**

 **WARNING – have you read the warning lol**

 **Chapter 10**

Ali looked down at the barely conscious hybrid. Any remorse she might of felt was fleeting as she thought of all the dead witches because of Klaus, up to and including her dear friend bonnie. Not to mention the troubling conversation she'd had with him earlier that day. It didn't sit well with her that that abomination of nature before her could continue to procreate, giving rise to a new breed of creature stronger and more powerful than the mere vampire, werewolves and witches that came before.

"Did you finish the circle?" Tyler barked at her, she glanced at him. She didn't particular care for this hybrid either but for now he seemed to be the lesser of two evils. "Yes, no other vampire will be able to get in, I've managed to draw on hopes powers just like you suggested. No other witch will be able to break the spell."

"Good" He sniffed the air "and we have our first visitor, he vamp sped to the edge of the circle to find a confusion and enraged Elijah trying to cross.

"Well, well. If it isn't the noble one."

Elijah started to pace like a caged tiger.

"You can't hide in there forever, if you kill or hurt any members of my family I will hunt you down and kill you like the dog that you are."

Tyler grinned and shrugged, "Klaus will be dead, and as part of his bloodline I don't care what happens to me after that."

Elijah flashed away leaving Tyler feeling decidedly cocky. He strolled back to the cabin. Ali was stood by Klaus a pensive look on her face

"Not have second thoughts I hope?"

She shook her head

He looked down at his handiwork, all these years planning finally coming to fruition. He had found the shackles years ago amongst his uncle masons stuff. He'd got a witch to look the markings on them. It turns out Mason had been trying to find a way to weaken himself on the full moon or at least that's what he surmised. He had taken them to a trusted witch to keep re-spelling them, then he would test them out on himself until he was happy they would good enough to take down Klaus Mikealson. He'd had years to get it right and now he was going to enjoy every second of it. The shackles now securely on Klaus's wrists supressed the magic that made him what he was, essentially they weakend him to the point of almost human levels. In the tests, Tyler had found that he had been unable to stop the healing process completely but he had found a ward which slowed it down. Without the strengths of the wolf or the vampire Klaus was at his mercy and he took great pleasure in knowing that by the time the sun rose he will have torn out his heart. At least that was the theory, there was only so much testing he could do. If it turned out he really did need the white oak stake, then he was looking forward to locking Klaus away forever.

000000000000000000

Rebecca, Nik and Lizzie had gathered in the kitchen. Lizzie was busying herself making hot cocoa trying to distract herself from tension in the room.

"You have to let me go look?" Nik questioned

"No" It was the same argument Rebecca and Nik had been having since Elijah left.

Nik sighed his attempts to get round Rebecca had failed.

There was something prickling on the edge of his senses, he rubbed his chest there was a strange tingling there, he scratched it absentmindedly. His new wolf senses were kicking in to overdrive, he just wished he could understand why. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that his father was in trouble was growing by the second.

Elijah walked hurriedly into the kitchen and Rebecca jumped up as she took in his obvious distress. "Nik.. Is he?"

Elijah shook his head "No… not yet"

"And my mom" Nik added

"Tyler has Niklaus alive for now, there is a magic barrier I can't get to him. I heard Caroline…screaming" He glanced at Nik, he didn't dare to wonder what Tyler was doing to Caroline to get those kinds of anguished howls from her.

"Hope?" Rebecca asked breathlessly

"I couldn't see or hear her but that doesn't mean she isn't in there as well"

They shared a look of worry for hopes safety.

"So let me get this straight, that Nut job Tyler has got my mom, my dad and my sister. He definitely means to kill my dad but what about my mom and my sister?" Nik's eyes glowed yellow as he felt his wolf fighting to be released the call to his blood, his pack was deafening in his ears. In a bout of new found hybrid speed he flashed out of the house before anyone could stop him.

"Elijah?" Rebecca looked at her older brother "What do we do?"

Elijah uncharacteristically shook of his jacket, he undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, he pointed at Rebecca. "You remain here sister, protect Lizzie and Cami, I'll will go after our nephew and help him rescue his family"

Rebecca gave him a determined nod before him to flash away. She took a deep breath and turned to Lizzie.

"Come on let's find Cami,"

Rebecca walked out into the entry way to find Cami by the door.

Cami turned her vacant eyes to look at her, "Klaus is in trouble, he won't be angry with me anymore. He needs me"

Rebecca sighed as Cami ran out of the door, "Great now bat shit crazy's on the loose as well" She looked helplessly at Lizzie.

Lizzie gave her a warm smile, "Its ok go help them. I'll lock myself in my room a put a protection spell on the door I promise."

With that Rebecca took off after her family.

00000000

Nicholas stalked through the swamp, His wolf guiding him. He sniffed the air, it was dense with the stench of other wolfs. If he had been anything other than an Alpha he might have been concerned but the sense of power surrounding him kept any potential threats away. However they we're following him he was sure of it. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he turned his golden gaze to see his Uncle.

Elijah stepped back slightly with surprise, his nephew was barely holding his wolf at bay.

"I'm here to help" he said putting his hands up.

"Nik growled, his eyes glowed yellow and black veins rippled around his eyes, his finger nails elongated into claws.

He nodded at this uncle and was about to continue his path through the swamp, when the sound of many growls surrounded them. An older man stepped out into the clearing, and growled defensively at Nik. The air was thick with testosterone, the other wolf men made their presence known around them. It didn't take Elijah long to realise they were surrounded. Nik tried to tune out his mother's distant cries as he focused on the wolves around him.

"Jackson" Elijah stated.

Jackson looked dishevelled and bleary eyed, in fact the whole pack looked out of sorts. "Hayley's dead" Jackson said plainly "Our alpha female is dead, I must avenge her death and as her Alpha I must follow her"

Elijah sucked in his breath, his understanding beginning to give him a glimmer of what was happening here. From what he had read about werewolves, their pack mentality was strong what happen to the Alphas would affect the pack until the new Alpha is chosen... The anointing of a new alpha was known to happen quickly for the sake of the pack. Usually it would be the Alphas heir that would automatically assume the power of Alpha but when there were no heirs the current Alpha would pass on the pack to another born Alpha.

He wondered briefly if Nik's peculiar behaviour at the house was because Niklaus was gravely injured and the Alpha power was trying to transcend to the Son.

Nik stood in the middle of the pack with his head held high, his eyes darting around assessing each and every wolf for the possibility of attack.

Jackson stepped closer to Nik, "My pack will follow you in to battle and when it is done if you are worthy they will become you pack"

Jackson held out his hand to Nik to shake if he agreed.

Nik's mind was swimming there was something going on here that he was not sure he understood. The need to save his family by any means over took him and he firmly clasped the out stretched hand. Jackson clasped his hand tighter and pulled him in closer "but know this Klaus Mikealson has not and never will be the Alpha of this pack understood."

What Nik did next was something he would come to realises in later years is exactly what his father would have done in that situation, he lied to serve the needs of his family.

"I will be Alpha of this pack not my father"

With an army of what were technically now his wolves Nik continued on until he reached the barrier.

The invincible force field hit him hard, he signal to Jackson and some of the others to try. When they succeed he ordered them to scope out the situation and report back.

0000000000

Klaus slowly regained full consciousness, he pushed himself up onto his knees. The pain in his chest was still agonising but he could feel his skin beginning to knit back together, albeit painfully slowly.

Cautiously he reached towards the edge of the circle with his fingertips, he could feel the power crackle as he tried to touch the invisible bars of his cage. He pulled back as he felt the force trying to repel him back.

He looked around the clearing, the cabin was silent. The knowledge that hope and Caroline where still alive was a feeling of relief tinged with foreboding. Tyler's was too insane kill them while Klaus was unconsciousness.

"ALI" he yelled, he remembered all too well the traitorous witches face.

She appeared from behind him and slowly moved into his view.

"Why?" he snarled

"Because you have murdered far too many of my sisters"

He sneered "And now I will added you to the collection over this"

She looked amused and crouched down in front of him "Oh I don't think so" she tried to hold her nerve and she looked him in the eye. A chilli ran down her spine, his gazed lacked the look of a man that knew he was losing. Instead his expression held the chilling look of a wolf lying in wait for its moment to strike. Ever confident in his own ability to win. His eyes held a faint yellow tinge for a moment as if he'd read her thoughts and wanted to confirm her fears.

He lunged towards the edge of the circle. He reverberated back as he knew he would but Ali had screamed and stumbled backwards.

He let out a low chuckle as he righted himself, the witch was scared. 'Good' he thought to himself, he needed her to doubt herself. He fought off the feelings of exhaustion from trying to tap into even the tiniest bit of wolf. The shackles Tyler had put on him really were doing a number on his full hybrid abilities. He would never admit it to anyone, but at that moment he hadn't felt that kind of weakness since his human days and Mikeal had raised his fists. Fortunately he was an expert at hiding that kind of torment from an enemy.

His mind flicked back to the women in the cabin, he mentally berated himself. He should've released Caroline yesterday as soon as he knew for sure Tyler was in town. In fact if he hadn't of let his pride get in the way he could have done it days ago. It was mistake he knew he would be forever trying to make up to her for. Klaus caught the smell of wolves in the air a lot of them. That was concerning as he could be sure if they were gathering to help him or Tyler.

"Where is Tyler?" he shouted at Ali's retreating back.

The sound of a gun going off followed by the stinging sensation in his leg alerted him to Tyler's presence a few feet away behind him. The bullet had gone right through his leg.

"Wooden bullets" Tyler said as he walked into view. He shot again and Klaus gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to scream. He refused to give Tyler the satisfaction. The second shot lodged in his shoulder..

Tyler tilted his head to look back at the witch "Ali, be a dear go and collect our guests. Now he is awake it's time for the show to start"

A few minutes later Klaus watched as Hope and Caroline where ushered out of the cabin, Hope had her arm protectively around Caroline's shoulder and he watched as his love continued her mad mumblings eyes constantly darting around as though looking for an escape. For a few coherent moments her eyes landed on him "Klaus!" she cried, "Tyler what have you done?" Her eyes taking in the bloody wounds on Klaus leg and shoulder before she screwed her eyes closed again.

Tyler stalked behind Caroline and Hope and pushed them both down onto their Knees, he slid open the chamber in the gun and begun emptying wooden bullets on the ground leaving only one. He span the mechanism. "Wow, I've always wanted to do this lets play Russian roulette"

Tyler pointed the gun at hopes back, as her hands were not bound she took the opportunity to spring back and jam her elbow in his side. She pivoted expertly and landed a punch squarely on his nose. He wiped the blood off his lip "Brave girl" he darted forward and gripped her arm tightly spinning her round, so her back was against his chest. His forearm tightly locking in place. She struggled and as he realised he could hold her without using his gun hand. He roughly forced one of her arms behind back almost to breaking point and gentle nudge to the back of the knees had her back down on the ground, he forced his knee into the small of her back and she fell forward on to her stomach. Using his weight to hold her in place he pressed the gun into the back of her head.

Klaus watched in horror as his daughter closed her eyes in fear. Tears were streaming down her face, as she pressed it into the ground. He shuffled forward on his knees, "Hope baby look at me" he begged. She lifted her head as much as she could and opened her eyes, " _Daddy_ " she rasped.

"Just look at me ok, it's going to be ok" Klaus kept his eyes locked on Hope as Tyler pulled the trigger.

The empty clicking of an empty chamber echoed around them, Klaus felt the tear slide down his cheek in relief. He tried in vain to rip his shackles apart

Tyler relinquished his grip on Hope as he moved towards Caroline.

Hope rolled on to her side, her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted to be braver but she was momentarily paralysed with fear.

Now it was Caroline's turn, for Klaus there was a small sense of relief that the gun was pointing at Caroline rather than Hope. She at least was a vampire, a wooden bullet would hurt like hell but it would kill her unless… he paused in his train of thought as he caught a glimpse of Jackson amongst the trees to left of Tyler's shoulder. Klaus did his best with what little wolf sense he could muster to do a quick scan of his surroundings. There were three others watching at least, he should not have been surprised Hayley's body lay in the cabin after all. It seemed unlikely they we there to help Tyler, their stance indicated they ready to act not aid. He suspected they were just hovering to see the outcome and they would make themselves known to the victor so they could collect there dead Alpha female. He kept his face passive as Jackson seemed to scan the whole scene then gave him a quick nod and darted back into the trees. It was then that Klaus started to feel an odd sensation in his bones, Nik was nearby. His wolf sensed its own blood, it was feeling that he'd often got around Nik this past week. He was still trying to get a handle on it. He'd suspected it was an Alpha thing because although Hope was part wolf he'd never felt the same connection to her. He sniffed the air he sensed power a lot of it. Something was occurring and knew instinctively he need to buy some time for Nik and his siblings to get to them.

Klaus looked on in horror as Tyler pointed the gun directly at Caroline's heart . He put his hands out in front of him "Tyler stop! You don't want to kill Caroline!"

Tyler raised his eyebrow, "And why wouldn't I?" Klaus knew it was a long shot but if he could appeal to Tyler's feelings for Caroline. "Because she cares about you, she's always fought so hard to save your life Tyler. Don't reward her like this, I thought she meant something to you?"

Tyler ruthlessly grabbed a hand full of Caroline's hair and yanked her head up so he could see her face as he spoke. "I thought so to, but do you know what I had quite the enlightening conversation with her yesterday. It turns out the love of MY life is in _love_ with YOU! The man who killed our friends, my mother."

Tyler waved the gun at Klaus for a moment, "She slept with you, she had YOUR son. I asked her to help me kill you and she refused, she said she didn't know if she even wanted to save my life from you anymore." Tyler sounded disgusted. "She was _mine_ and you took her from me"

Klaus heart had stilled for a second at Tyler's rant, Caroline had openly confessed to Tyler that she was in love with him. "She was never yours" Klaus spat out,

Caroline opened her eyes and locked eyes with Klaus, "It's true" she stuttered "I love you" she turned her gaze to Tyler and struggled in his grip with as much strength as she could muster "Go to hell Tyler, I wish I'd let Klaus kill you years ago"

Klaus couldn't help the feeling of pride and love for Caroline at that moment. It was short live as a scream clawed its way out of his mouth as Tyler pulled the trigger.

Klaus sank back on the hunches as the chamber was empty again. His breathing ragged

"Two down four to go "Tyler sang glee fully.

Klaus's eyes darted back to Hope "Tyler stop this, just kill me, Let hope and Caroline go"

Tyler shook his head and turned the gun back on hope "Hopes turn" he sang. "You know your mother and me were lovers once before you were born" he said wistfully.

Hope turned her head to glare at him "Yeah, then she slept with my father and realised what a real wolf was and never touched you again." Hope spat, she grimaced as her momentary triumphant stifled by the click of the gun followed by silence.

Tyler whistled and swung the gun around on his finger. He stroked hopes head, "You know I'm really routing for you in this little wolf"

Hope shook herself free from his creepy touch, "Don't touch me…ever"

He turned back to Caroline, who was still on her knees her eyes tightly closed. She was muttering under breath.

He crouched down in front of her "Well now don't you look pathetic" he grabbed her chin "Look at me" her eyes fluttered open and filled with hatred. She shook her chin free, her head flew forward catching him firmly on the forehead. He toppled backwards, she took his moment of disorientation to stand. Her foot flew out firmly intending to kick him in the balls but he shifted just in time. She flung herself at him making a grab for the gun but in her weakened state she was no match. She toppled onto the ground closer to Klaus. Tyler took aim and fired but the fourth round aimed at Caroline's heart also came up empty.

Tyler grabbed Caroline by the hair and yanked her even closer to Klaus, "Bitch. How about I start dissecting you while he watches. He jammed both his thumbs into her eyes effectively gauging them out temporarily. They would grow back slowly and painfully. "Wouldn't want you to compel her now would we"

Carolines scream cut through Hope and Klaus as it echoed through the swamp.

When he circled back round to Hope, Tyler struggled to contain his madness "oooo this is so exciting, only two rounds left Klaus, who are you going to watch Die…Your precious Hope or your lover Caroline"

Klaus pulled himself up on to his feet. "Enough with the games Tyler. Why do you have to kill them, surely it would be more fun to make them watch me die" he taunted, when Tyler seemed to pause he continued. "You feel betrayed by Caroline because she loves me not you, don't you want kill the man she loves?"

Caroline shook her head "Klaus? no"

Tyler moved to stand in front of the Klaus his back to the girls. Klaus held his head up, his steely 'I dare you' gaze watching him carefully.

Tyler pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, the silence was deafening. His eyes were alight with mirth as he watches all three of his captives come to the conclusion there was only one shot left and it was live. He playfully swung the gun around.

Klaus's eyes darted back between Hope and Caroline, Nik was coming he was sure of it he need to keep the girls alive long enough to be saved.

"TYLER" he shouted trying to get the other hybrids attention back on him "I killed you mother, I held her head under the water while she fought for her life and I liked it" He grinned at Tyler trying his best to reel him in. "However I wish I'd drained her dry, savoured every drop of her blood, I gave her a quick death when it should have been slow and painful." He watched Tyler keenly for a reaction, there was a slight twitch to his eyebrow as he processed Klaus's words. He pressed on "So you should shoot me, I deserve it. Use that last shot on me. Do it! DO IT!" he yelled

Tyler shrugged "Yeah you are right but this is more fun" his arm swivelled backwards at lightening speed and he fired the gun blindly at Hope"

The resounding bang of the gun firing reached Klaus's ears. "NOOOOOOOO" he roared and lunged again at edge of the circle.

He blinked, and hope was gone the bullet struck into the ground, his heart was hammering out of his chest.

"What the…." Tyler said as he spun around in confusion and turned on Ali "Where the hell is she?" Ali looked terrified "I...I…someone has pulled her out" The air around them crackled. "The barrier spell its weakening" she added as she started to step backwards.

Klaus smirked "Things not going your way mate?"

Tyler ignored him and looked at Ali "Well put it back up, "

She retreated further "I can't, I've been cut off from her power"

"Grrrrr then you are of no further use" Ali's neck was snapped within seconds.

As he threw her the on the ground, both Tyler and Klaus heard the roar "GO NOW!" echo through the bayou.

Tyler glanced down at his captive "Well Well, looks like I get to beat the boy after all"

0000000000

 _A few minutes earlier_

Nik stood like stone at the edge of the barrier his ears carefully trained to the conversation going on deeper in the swamp. He flinched when the gun was fired the first two times.

Jackson soon came back to report the visual that concurred with the audio.

Nik counted the third shot, his knees gave out and he sank to the ground his palms laid flat on the earth.

His mother was dying in there, his sister and father too If he didn't do something.

He heard the distant shouting of two shots left, his wrath peaked. Something flooded through him that was so much more that the wolf. He was drawing power from the earth he could feel it crackling around him. He concentrated on hope, through the magic of the earth he could feel her. Something was blocking her natural potential but he could still pinpoint her just about. Words he had no understanding of flowed from his mouth an incantation as old as witches, its translation lost to a dead language.

He felt the pull, as he heard the gun fire and fell back as Hope materialise falling in to her Uncle's arms.

He reached out a brief incantation on the cuff caused it to fall lifeless to the floor.

He turned to his uncle "Get her back to the house…now"

Hope shook her head and grabbed her brothers hand "No you need me"

He shook his hand free of her grasp. She recoiled into her uncles arms. "Nik? What's wrong with you?"

As Nik turned to face them Elijah got a good look at his nephew. The eyes that glowed yellow minutes ago where now glowing white . The magic of the earth was humming around him almost cracking ling of his fingers. Nik bared his hybrid fangs at them "I said GO NOW!"

Elijah swept hope into his arms and flashed her back to the house as ordered. Seeing his nephew like that shook him to the core, he had clearly tapped into some powerful magic and as a male that made him a warlock and as it turns out an extremely powerful one.

He deposited hope on the porch "I though you said he had no magic"

Hope widen her eyes "we.. i…what the hell was that? We need to go back out there!"

"No" Elijah said firmly. "I have no desire to cross you brother while his channelling that much power, any more than I'd want to cross Niklaus when he's at his worst. Do you?"

Hope shook her head in defeat.

"Rebecca" he called as they walked into the house.

Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs, "She went after you!"

Hope looked at her uncle "You better go make sure she stays out of Niks way "Elijah sighed and left the house.

000000

After Elijah left with hope Nik looked to his wolves "follow me" He reached out his palm shattering the barrier spell. He stepped forward and walked purposefully into the fray to save his mother.

000000

Wanting to avoid Elijah, Rebecca had opted for tracking Cami. The two of them had been halted by the barrier, Rebecca tried to grab Cami in an effort to take her back to the house but as they struggled Cami fell through when barrier failed. They locked eyes in realisation that it was down. Rebecca cursed and Cami took off in search of Klaus.

Klaus felt the tears tracking down his face as he looked at Caroline's blood stained face the bloody tears tracks reaching her perfect mouth. Her eyes where hollow but he could bring himself to look again.

"Klaus?" she called meekly

"It ok love, I'm right here"

Tyler had left her slumped on the floor, for Klaus to 'admire his handy work' as he'd put it.

He edged as close to the edge of the circle as he could and reached for her in an attempt to grab her to him. She was still out of his reach, "Love can you roll closer to my voice?"

Caroline concentrated on where Klaus voice was coming from and shifted closer. He reached out only to find his cage was broken.

In one swift motion she felt warm arms circle her as Klaus pulled her tightly to him.

She felt his salty tears on her face. "I love you" he whispered, she felt his lips gently on hers. Before he pulled back and buried his face in her neck "I can't lose you"

"NIK!" He looked up his teary vision clearing to see Rebecca, she was holding Cami's arm tightly while Cami shifted uncomfortably, clearly agitated by what she's just heard.

He sniffed and pulled himself together, "Rebecca, take Caroline back to the compound as fast as you can and stay with her until Elijah….""No Nik… I mean yes I'll take her but I will stay with her until YOU come for her. You got that"

He nodded as he handed Caroline over to Rebecca.

Cami shifted quickly to behind Klaus, as Rebecca had no choice but to let go of her as she took Caroline.

"GO" he urged Rebecca.

He turned to face Cami as he felt the rush of air of Rebecca's departure. What he had to do now turned his stomach but if he was going to get out of this everyone had their part to play including Cami.

"Cami love" he shifted his wounded shoulder "I'm going to need you to dig this bullet out for me"

Cami to her credit didn't hold back on the slap she smacked across his cheek.

"Now sweetheart, what was that for? I need your help, you're my girl aren't you?" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

The change in Cami was instant. She giggle "Oh Klaus, I knew you loved me best" she happily set about digging out the bullet as Klaus buried his repulsion to her words deep. He watched her closely, as she worked when she was done he carefully took her face in his hands, his eye dilated as they locked with hers. "Camille, you need to go out into the world and find a new love someone who truly loves you for the beautiful woman that you are but that's not me I don't love you I'm sorry. I release you"

Cami blinked

"Do you feel like you want to make me happy?"

He asked cautiously

"Um no… but I feel like I want to go traveling."

As the compulsion took effect Cami stood and left him, the need to travel and find love outweighing the desire to be of any further assistant.

Klaus pulled himself to his feet, Ali was dead and he had been able to drag Caroline into the circle, as he stepped decisively out the circle and walked into the swamp in search of retribution.

000000

Nik tracked through the swamp, Jackson was close to his right and the other wolves followed obediently. He stopped as Tyler Lockwood appeared before him.

"Excellent the pups come to join the fray, saves me tracking you down later"

Tyler languidly licked his fingers, "mmm your mother's blood in delicious"

Jackson through himself at Tyler "You son of a bitch you killed Hayley, she helped you and you killed her"

Nik watched as the two wolves wrestled, he understood enough to know that Jackson needed this chance to avenge is dead female alpha.

Jackson fought hard but ultimately his wish to join Hayley in death won out, Tyler plunged his hand into Jackson's chest and pulled out his heart...

The other wolves moved to attack but Nik signalled them to stay back. He was there alpha now and they recognised it.

With a flick of his wrist Nik sent Tyler sailing through the trees. The Hybrid landed with a thud but was soon on his feet.

"Come on is that all you got?" he taunted, "I gouged out your mothers eyes"

Nik growled, he picked up a fallen branch he held it up by magic and hurled it at Tyler it shattering the air raining a million wooden splinters at Tyler. His body was covered in tiny cuts as he cried out in pain, he turned his body just in time to avoid being hit in the heart. Nik approached him his eyes still glowing with the power in his veins. "You tried to take my mother's light from me, for that you will die!"

Nik hoisted Tyler into the air his hand firmly around his neck his claws growing to dig into the skin. He let the claws grow on his free hand as he pushed them into Tyler's chest.

A frim hand gripped his wristed "NO! he is mine" Klaus growled lowly

"NO" Nik growled back, and tried push his hand in deeper.

Klaus had thought the worst of his evening was over but his son seemed eerily detached. He couldn't let him take a life, Nik didn't need to live with that guilt Silas's prophecy played loudly in his head if his son remained unchecked right now what would he become.

"Son listen to me"

Nik turned his glowing orbs on his father, as Klaus tried to gently ease his hand out of Tyler's chest. "Your mother is safe, Rebecca has her back at the compound"

Nik felt the relief cause through him, his mother was safe. "Elijah has Hope back at the house" Nik returned. Father and son locked gazes both feeling safe in knowledge that the girls where safe. Klaus watched as the white glow to Nik's eyes lessened and the familiar gold of the wolf returned.

Unwilling to drop Tyler, he reached across with his free hand and utter the same incantation to free his father as he'd used for hope

Klaus let the shackles fall to the floor, unbound from the magic he felt his body swiftly repairing its self.

"Let him go son" Klaus asked as he realised they had been surrounded by other wolves. He looked at Nik questioningly as his surveyed the wolves.

"Jackson deferred his pack to me" Nik angled his head to indicate the body a little ways back "he is dead now, Tyler betrayed this pack, my pack… they will have justice" Nik started loudly for the benefit of the pack

A broad sly grin etched across Nik's faces. "I am the Alpha of their pack now" he flashed his father and devious look "but I am not the Alpha of my own pack so I defer them to you… my Alpha"

Klaus shared his son's devious grin at the realisation of what he was giving to him.

Nik dropped Tyler to the ground "This is your fight my Alpha" he stepped back and joined the circle of wolves preventing Tyler from escaping.

Klaus clapped his hands together "Well mate, let's get started shall we"

Tyler's screams could be heard all over the bayou that night, with Klaus finally taking his heart when the sun rose. His body parts were scattered throughout the swamp, a warning to all others wolves that dare cross the pack.

00000000

When the deed was done, Klaus went to check on Hope first. Instinctively knowing his reunion with Caroline would take longer.

Hope through herself into his arms like she done at the cabin. "Dad" she cried "you safe" she let go of him and pulled her brother in a tight hug.

"Caroline's fine, Rebecca called as soon as she got back to the compound. She sleeping while her eyes mend and Rebecca says she called in a favour to get the shackles removed"

"Good" Klaus said

Klaus looked at his daughter carefully "Tyler's dead, he won't be hurting you anymore."

Hope still looked a shaken by her experience but she seemed to be holding it together ok.

"I saw Cami" she said "She's upstairs packing to go travelling"

"Oh... do you mind?"

Hope bit her lip "No, I think it will be good for her"

Hope walked towards the door, "Come on then, let's go check on Caroline"

The three of them travelled silently in the car as they headed to the compound. When they pulled up Nik jumped out the car and ran through the door. Hope stayed of a few moments before she realised her father hadn't moved he was watching her patiently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked gently

"Nik pulled me out, I… I think he is more powerful than me, he had so much magic. Dad it's dangerous" She chewed her lip nervously. Klaus drummed his fingers in the steering wheel, "perhaps but we have time to help him control it" he said evenly.

Hope chewed her lip, "You really love her, don't you?" inside she recoiled, talking with her dad about his love life was not high on every daughters to-do list.

Klaus relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. His hands falling into his lap, he turned his gaze to his daughter's curious one.

"Yes"

"So would you really not be with her if I didn't want you to?"

"If you had asked me that yesterday my answer would have been yes, but after today" he paused "I know that I can't walk away from her now."

"Please don't ask me to" he added the fear in his voice evident

"Dad!, seriously do you really think I could that to you?" Hope gave her father a bright reassuring smile. "You are such an idiot sometimes" she shook her head chuckling. "I'm not a baby anymore, you don't have to keep putting me first all the time. If you want to date Caroline then do it, hell marry her if you want to. Just stop using me as an excuse because you are afraid to be happy"

Klaus let go of the breath he had been holding and smiled.

"However" hope continued "I do think that if you are dating then so should i?" she threw him a sly look as his face registered her statement.

"Fine" He mumbled

She beamed and kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the car "Thanks Dad"

Klaus got out to follow wondering just how long his daughter had been waiting for leverage of the dating plea, he shook his head and chuckled quietly. She was definitely his daughter.

Nik had sped up to the bedroom. His mother was out cold on the bed, Rebecca was sat next to her.

"Good, you here. Where is you dad?"

"He's right behind me with hope"

Rebecca flashed of to meet her niece half way.

Nik sat careful at his mother's bedside, her eyes were closed. The residual dried blood still marred her face. "Mom" he tried gently and shook her awake.

He eyes popped open "NIK!"

She pulled her son into a fierce hug "Thank god you're ok" she looked up to see Klaus hovering in the doorway.

She didn't need to ask if Tyler was dead the look in Klaus eyes said it all. He stepped into the room "Nik, now that you've seen you moms ok can you go back to the house with Rebecca and Hope please. I need to talk to you mom alone."

Nik shrugged "Just uncompelled her already and we can all head back to the house together"

Klaus and Caroline's eyes locked over Nik's head. Klaus tilted his head lightly and allow a seductive smirk to cross his face as he drank her in. Caroline recognised the lustful gleam to his eye and after everything she had no desire to fight her own need for him any longer.

She fixed her gaze back on her son, "Nik, Honi. Go back to the house ok. Your dad and I will follow on…later"

"Tomorrow" Klaus stated never letting he gaze drop from her.

"Tomorrow" she smiled looking back at him. Kindly and efficiently she ushered their confused son out into the hall way and shut the door.

0000000

"Nik" he heard hope call from down in the court yard. He wandered over and look down "Come on lets go before its gets noisy"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the penny dropped as he heard his mother giggle follow by a playful squeal. He glance back down at hope "Vampire sexcapdes?"

"YeP" she popped the laughed as she watch Nik flash down and out the door, she followed him the car still laughing her socks off.

000000000

When Caroline shut the door, she was unsurprised to find that Klaus immediately pulled her into his embrace, his lips found her for a heated kiss.

She pulled away, "I really need to take a shower" She walked to towards the bathroom, she glanced back over her shoulder, he grinned and ran after her. She giggle and squealed as the kissed their way passionately into the shower. As the hot water cascaded over them, Klaus broke the kiss "Now about you compulsion"

"Hmmmm" Caroline interrupted, she peppered kisses along his jaw line, "tomorrow" she catches his lips again. He pulled back from the kiss, "No now" he said firmly, his eyes locked on hers "Caroline you are free from my compulsion" and as an afterthought he added "and you can never be compelled by me or my siblings again" she blinked and frowned at the adage, "will that really work?" He shrugged "I don't know, do you want to test it?"

She pulled him for another kiss "mmm ok"

His eyes locked on hers again "Bark like a dog"

Caroline laughed "No"

He grinned and kissed her passionately both content to get lost in each other.

000000000

 _One week later_

Caroline laid sated curled into Klaus side, his fingers drew soft circles on her naked back.

"You know at some point we are going to have to leave here and go to the other house right?" Klaus said smiling at her.

"Mmm, I know but after all these years I kinda like having you all to myself" Caroline kissed and trail up his chest until she reached his jaw, she smiled against his lips. "Nik's fine, Hopes fine, they can do without us for a while longer. She kissed him her body pressed firm against him the she could feel the renewal of his arousal.

Klaus flipped them both over so that she was underneath him her hair fanned out on the pillow.

"I love you"

She beamed "I love you too"

Klaus smile broadly back at her "Ok, maybe one more day but tomorrow we are definitely leaving this bed"

"A-ha" Caroline grinned cheekily at him as he proceed to kiss her and continue to make up for lost time.

 **A/N so that's it for now until I post the final round up part of the story and the epilogue**

 **The part about the wolves just flowed out as I was writing it. In hindsight I might have like to add a bit more Klaus/Nik wolf talk into the previous chapters. Finishing a story is a new high for me and its now wondered I had struggled to end other stories, the desire to keep adding is always there. I still have a couple of ideas for one-shots to go with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Early on when I was trying to find a title for the story I listed to Nicklebacks 'Far away' it inspired the title and spoke to me on how I felt about Caroline and Klaus in this story. The final scene between them (before the epilogue) is something that I had in mind from the very earlier stages and is the note I truly wanted to end the story on.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries of the originals. I also don't own the song lyrics to 'Far way'**

 **Chapter 11 – Plus epilogue**

Caroline stood back and admired her handy work. It had been Hopes idea to throw a party. She and Nik had been enrolled at Lizzie's high school for a week now. Curtesy of Uncle Elijah who took them both down to enroll as requested by Klaus. She and Klaus had pretty much failed to make it out of the bedroom all week. They managed to have few conversations. Klaus had explained about the blood sharing and the possible consequences of not paying attention to certain dates. Caroline was just silently pleased that he knew they'd still be together in 50 years. She hadn't asked what happened to Tyler, in the end she realized she didn't care. Cami was in Europe, apparently she'd caught up with marcel, and by all reports she seemed pretty happy. Admittedly Caroline wasn't sorry to find out Cami was gone. Klaus had taken the time to explain what had happened with Nik and his powers. That had been troubling to both of them given Silas's words of warning but they had agreed to keep an eye on him, to try and guide him into doing the right thing.

It was when Hope turned up on Thursday after school talking about the homecoming dance on Saturday that had no venue that Caroline let her inner organizer our and finally left the warmth of Klaus's arms. After his numerous attempts to seduce her back into the bed he had finally been forced out of the compound with instructions to go check in with his new pack.

With only 48 hours to pull it together she felt that she had out done herself this time.

A live band had been set up down in the courtyard, soft rock at Hopes request. The Kids were having a great time dancing down on the main floor while the upper balconies had been decked out to accommodate the adults and more importantly the booze away from the underage drinkers.

She had her hair swept up into an elegant bun, her dress was a knee length black cocktail dress which had black lace covering the shoulders and arms.

"You did well Love!"

She tried not to be startled by Klaus sudden appearance at her side.

"Thank you" she shot him a sidelong glance taking in his jacket and shirt combo which gave him an elegant but smart casual look.

The fast beat of the current song finish only to be replaced by the slower soft strumming of a guitar

Klaus held out his hand, "dance with me"

Caroline placed her hand in his as he led her onto the dance floor,

 _This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

He swung her into his embrace

 _Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

They swayed to the music lost in their own world.

 _That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Up on the next level Hope nudged Nik in the side and tilted her head, and smiled "Look" Nik turned his gaze down towards his parents and rolled his eyes.

 _On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Caroline snaked her arms up around Klaus neck as he pulled her closer

 _I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She nuzzled the side of her face against his, "the plantation house must be empty tonight" she tried to say as innocently as could.  
 _  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Klaus spun her away from him and pulled her back in, she bumped hard into his chest and her breath caught, she chewed her bottom lip and looked up at him through her eye lashes

 _I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long_

Klaus crashed his lips against hers,

 _So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Caroline pulled back from the kiss, both their breath was ragged. Both of them smiled knowingly, she grabbed his hand and pulled them both towards the door

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Nik and hope watched as Klaus and Caroline stopped briefly in the door way to glance back at the party before Klaus cupped Caroline's face in his hands looked into her eyes and murmured something before he kissed her again.

"Oh my god!, "hope exclaimed "Seriously! They are like a couple of horny teenagers, you know when I swung by on Thursday I'm sure they were about to go at on the dining table! The dining table, I mean seriously that's where we eat" She shuddered and Nik laughed. "You can laugh but I for one am not going back the other house tonight"

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Nik grinned as he watched his parents pull apart and grin broadly at each other before flashing off into the night. He turned to Lizzie and took a deep breath, "Lizzie would you like to dance"

The End

 **Epilogue – 50 years later**

Caroline stood out on the balcony of their bedroom, she turned her face up to let the rays of sunshine warm her. Soon enough she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, she opened her eyes and gazed down to where the family where setting up for the party.

The family was gathering to celebrate the 1st birthday of the youngest addition to the Mikealson clan, Nik and Lizzie's first granddaughter Bella. She watched as Bella's mother bonnie fussed around trying to make everything perfect. Nik had decided against immortality when Lizzie fell pregnant at 21. As a result she had decided to not to do any life extension as some witches did. They were both contently growing old together. It pained Caroline that one day she would out live her son, but she took some solaced in knowing that her and Klaus would be forever watching over his family.

"I'm surprised you are not down there love, I know how you love to organise" Klaus said cheekily.

Caroline smile and placed her hands over his where they had wrapped around stomach. "I'm waiting for something" She said quietly

"Hmm?" Klaus mumbled as he kissed her neck,

He fingers lightly caressed the silver band on his finger where there hands touched. She had been Mrs Mikaelson for just over a month now and she could be happier.

The sound of loud voices below signalled the arrival of Hope with her husband Ben and their rabble, the 10 year old twin girls, Violet and Ruby ran forwarded with a mind to terrorized their uncle Nik, behind them the 5 year old twin boys Kol and Henry, the boys were a hurricane of chaos that the family dreaded. Even Klaus had made her swear an oath that she would never tell anyone that even he 'The big bad Hybrid' hid from his grandsons from time to time. The only two people the boys were remotely well behaved for was hope and Caroline nobody else stood a chance with them. Hope and Ben both being witches had opted to extend their life expectancy and had decided to put of have children for a long as possible, that is until Hope had accidently fallen with the twin girls, Caroline smiled to herself, even though Klaus would never admit it she was sure finding out that Hope was going to have two babies was worse than the day Hope brought Ben home for the first time. She was and always would be his little girl after all.

"Try not to give Ben a hard time today!"

Klaus sighed, "But it's so easy, and he did defile my baby girl after all"

Caroline scoffed and laughed "seriously when are you going to let that go, Hope was a grown woman when she met Ben and certainly not the virginal princess you wanted her to be"

She heard Klaus growl "what?"

One of the family spotted them on the balcony and waved, Caroline waved back and soon realised that the whole family was waving.

"Oops looks like we have been spotted, guess we better head down before they send the boys up!" Klaus said cringing and briefly wondered if he would be able to get away with hiding in the studio this time.

Klaus went to pull away but Caroline held his arms firmly around, "wait, I told you I'm waiting for something!"

She tilted her head up and to the side a little so she could see his face just over her shoulder.

"Do you remember when we went to the opera on our honeymoon last month?"

Klaus grinned unsure of where Caroline was going with this conversation, he quirked his eyebrow. "I'm not sure we've got time for that now love, but I can promise you a re-enactment later" he whispered seductively in her ear.

She smiled coyly up at him "Did you know there was a summer solstice blood moon that night?" She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, she had been wondering if he'd known but the confusion on his face told her he'd been oblivious

She took his hand and placed his palm firmly on her stomach as she watched him wondering when the penny would drop, His eyes widened

"Listen with me" she whispered, as they stood there frozen in their bubble, both training there vampire hearing on Caroline, a warm smile spreading across both their faces as they heard the first tell-tale thump thump of a tiny heartbeat.

The End.

 **A/N Phew the end.**

 **For anyone whose is wondering why I haven't mention Liz, for the main part of the story she just didn't factor in, however I truly believe that when the dust had settled Caroline did seek out her mother made her peace with her. It crossed my mind to add a paragraph into the above epilogue adding Liz in as the matriarch at the family party I just didn't have the inclination to do it in the end. Or alternatively Caroline finds out her mother died and tries to deal accordingly (a couple of potential one shot ideas right there)**

 **I have a couple of additional one shots in mind in this universe I love the idea of Klaus trying to deal with Caroline in labour, as much as he is a modern man he is born of the era where men waited outside lol I also love the idea if catching up with the two of them a thousand or so years later.**

 **Thank you all for reading, it has been my pleasure to read your enthusiastic reviews and they in turn have inspired me to keep trying.**

 **Check out my fav authors on my Bio I have been reading some truly wonderful stories that put my efforts to shame but at the same time inspire me to do better.**


End file.
